An Autobots Christmas
by Kcx
Summary: During their first Christmas on Earth, Bumblebee seems to finally be falling head over heels for a certain mech. But can he fine the right way to tell him? Minor Mech/Mech. More info inside. Prequel to Forevermore.
1. Part One

Whoo hoo! A Christmas story five months early! Whew, I actually had muse for this. Yes, this is a Transformers FanFic. Yes, the pairing _is_ Optimus and Bee. Don't like it? Don't read it. I don't have the mind power to make you do so. And just for your information, the first little tidbit is Optimus talking about Christmas. The time frame is probably a year after ROTF. Yes, Jazz is in this. What, Optimus is the only one who can be brought back to life? You're all jerks, you know that? And yes, there technically _are_ different forms of Christmas, if you think about it. What do you think Hanukah is? Any questions? Feel free to PM me or send a review. Anyways, here's the story. Hope you enjoy.

_Christmas; a time for everyone to come together, the season of giving. Some humans say that this time was the birth of their savoir; others say that it simply is a tradition that has been passed down through many generations. Around Planet Earth, there are many forms of it, and many different ways in which people celebrate it. A very interesting holiday, to say the least. And for a kind like ours to be welcomed into this holiday, is what many would call a blessing. For one to be welcomed into a tradition in which one is not accustomed to….. We will learn in due time. But for the time being, we have learned to enjoy ourselves in what the humans call the festival of joy._

Two Days Prior to Christmas Eve;

Samuel Witwicky sat quietly in the driver's seat of the yellow Camero, his thoughts obviously not with Earth right now. Bumblebee had noticed this even before they took off driving; Sam had dropped his keys several times while trying to unlock his car, Bee ending up having to just unlock himself as well as open the door. Obviously, his human was off. And as they drove down the highway, to the familiar place in which the Autobots spent their spare time, the boy merely stared out the window in confusion, the sun a few hours away from setting over the horizon.

Thick white clouds blanketed the darkened horizon that would soon become night, a chilly wind foreboding snow in the coming days. Lennox had foretold a snow-white Christmas, something, he said, that his now four year old daughter would enjoy. Being here for a few years, however Bumblebee a bit longer than most compared to his current comrades, the Autobots were fairly used to the coming of snow. For the past few years, Team NEST and the Autobots had been so focused on catching the Decepticons, that it was obvious that they would have to skip a few of their favored holidays.

Sam gave another sigh of what the Camero guessed as annoyance as she slunk further into the leather trimmed seating. They had sat in the Witwicky driveway for at least ten minutes before Bumblebee had figured out that his human wasn't going to be driving. In his second year of collage, Sam had again came back to visit for the holidays, to visit his Autobot friends, his family, and more importantly, his girlfriend, Mikalea. Ever since he had gotten home, however, he didn't seem up to visiting her for the most part, and often tried to stay away from her. What was up with him? He was usually up to seeing his girlfriend twenty-four seven when he was home; she was, after all, _way_ out of his league.

Slowing down at a stop light, Bumblebee shuttered at the fact that perhaps they were breaking up, or something. They seemed to go good together! Plus, he doubted that any other girl would put up with Sam being friends with, as his mother put it, "psychotic aliens." He had to admit, he'd been surprised that Mikalea even decided to go out with the boy the _first_ time, back in Mission City. He had to give Sam credit; maybe there was just something that kept the girl around. She was pretty nice, too; often she showed Sam how to take care of 'Bee's alt form, how to clean his engine, etc. At least she was car smart. Sam often just stood there, staring at her when she wasn't watching. What a man.

Revving his engine, Bee slowly jetted forward as the light turned green, slightly jolting Samuel out of his wonderland that he had going on. He had been so caught up in what ever it was that he was caught up in, that he seemed not to notice that they were just a few miles from reaching their destination. Giving a groan, the human quickly sat up and buried his face into his hands, shaking his head. There was a moment of silence before the familiar sound of the radio turning on caught Sam's attention, making him look up.

"What put _you_ in such a foul mood?" came a southerners voice over the radio, Bumblebee still having to use the contraption to talk, seeing as how his vocal processors were still damaged from those years ago. Giving a sigh of obvious frustration, Sam leaned back into the seat as he spoke.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Bee, I'm fine, I swear," he assured, however emerald eyes said otherwise as they slowly pulled them selves out towards the setting sun. Bee gave an obvious huff of frustration, knowing that his human _wasn't_ telling the truth.

"Now don't you be lying to me, boy," said a gruff man's voice over the radio, sounding like it was coming from some sort of drama or action film. Sam veered his vision back to the radio before rolling his eyes. This car never gave up, did it? Giving a sigh of frustration yet again, Sam shook his head.

"I _really_ don't think you would understand girl trouble, 'Bee," he reassured, falling back onto the leather seat. However, that statement wasn't good enough; the car came to a screeching halt, making cars behind it honk in frustration and people passing by yell angrily. If Sam hadn't had his seatbelt on, he would have gotten a concussion from hitting the steering wheel. "Bumblebee!" he scorned angrily, quickly grabbing the wheel and pressing the gas, making the car speed forward. "C'mon, man, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with her! I _like_ Mikalea!" the sentence came out in various voices, making Sam make a face; he really didn't understand much of what his guardian had just said, making him sit back and think for a moment before he processed the whole thing.

"Wha-? Break up-?" the human was barely able to stutter out as he shook his head; leaning back and crossing his arms as he let the Autobot begin driving again. "No! It's nothing _like_ that, 'Bee!" Sam gave a frustrated shutter before continuing. "Listen, the reason I haven't been seeing her that much latly…. Is because I don't know what to get her for Christmas, and I think she'll be mad if I don't get her anything. There, you happy?"

There was a moment of silence before some sort of crackling gurgle came through the radio; something that Sam guessed was a laugh or chuckle towards his human. Sam merely slammed his palm onto the steering wheel, right on the Autobot emblem as he cursed loudly. There was a honk that sounded as the car swerved over onto an unseen dirt road; Bee had already taken off of the highway and onto an unmarked paved road. The dirt trail was bumpy and uneven; making it uncomfortable for the Autobots that had to travel this path. But at least it was secretive. There was another route in order to get to the base, however from where Sam and Bumblebee, erm, _drove_, they wouldn't have to cross sixty-seven miles in order to get to it from their home.

The rest of the drive was quiet, to say the least; even as Bumblebee crossed onto the paved road that would quickly lead them to the base. For the rest of the trip, when everything had gone silent, Guns and Roses' _Sweet Child of Mine filled the interior of the car, drowning out any silence that crept along. Sam didn't seem to mind that the music was blaring; it left less room to talk, truthfully. That, and he didn't mind a little oldies rock and roll now and then. _

_Then again, neither did Bee._

_And sometimes, it could get annoying._

_Erm, so yes, I am making it into a few part story. Sorry for those of you who liked it thus far; you'll have to wait to get the second part. Oh, and I forgot._

_Disclaimer: Transformers and it's characters are not mine. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes._


	2. Part Two

Yay! Part deuce! Be happy! And so soon too.

X X X

Twenty or So Minutes Later

Tires screeched loudly down the concrete strip to the N.E.S.T Headquarters, Bumblebee overly excited to see his friends again. More so since it was to be their first Christmas together. The yellow and black Camero came to a screeching stop inside the open hanger, the large door open as it always was when someone was awake inside. Many faces stopped and turned at the sound of the car screeching to a stop, however, upon seeing who it was, went back to their business. However there were a few who were curious enough to stop and watch.

Sam had to admit, four months seemed like a long time; especially since he was missing out on some action. Slowly he opened the driver door and slunk his way out, grabbing the bag full of his items from the passenger seat. Making sure to close the door behind him, green optics looked around curiously; well there were some new faces. When he had called Lennox saying that he was coming, the Captain had told them that there were new arrivals to the N.E.S.T operation. At first the boy thought he meant humans, however clearly they were not.

"Well hey! Look who came back for a visit!" called the familiar voice of Sergeant Epps, making Sam smile as he turned on his feet.

"Hey, Epps, how's it goin'?" Sam asked as he trotted over to greet the man; a large table sat in front of the man, with piles of papers lashed every which way. Most of them looked to be maps and reports of unidentified flying objects - hm, wonder what _those_ could be? - landing in certain places around the world, and what not. "Looks like they got you buys even a Christmas, huh?" Samuel commented, laughing slightly. Epps was quick to return it.

"Well, if I wasn't doing this, what else would I do?" Robert was quick to joke back to the young teen. There were a few more moments of joking before a conversation fired up about what all of the papers meant.

Meanwhile, when Sammy had walked off, Bee made sure that he was far enough away and quickly transformed back into his normal form and turned abruptly to go deeper into the base. In this last few moments they had left driving, Sam finally fussed up and told Bee the reason he was acting so strange was because he didn't have anything for Mikalea and didn't know what to get her. Bumblebee had offered to help find her something, however he declined, saying that if you truly loved someone, you'd get something for them yourself.

Curious, Bee had asked why humans always get each other gifts this time of year. Sam explained the best he could, saying that it's the time of giving, and you usually give others - especially those close to you and the ones you love - gifts often for nothing in return. Now it was true that he had a lot of friends here at base, he really couldn't afford _all_ of them presents. Bringing this situation up to Sam, he first joked about how Bumblebee should just get _him_ something, seeing as how the robot was his guardian and all.

"All jokes aside," Sam stated abruptly, however a small twinkle of laughter still in his eyes, "Christmas is about being with those you love. Like, I already visited my parents. If they had gotten me gifts, don't you think they would have given them to me? They know I love them, and stuff. Plus, I'm kind of too old to be given presents and stuff."

There was a moment of silence before Bumblebee brought up the fact that he was getting Mikalea something for Christmas.

"Well, you see Bee," Sam sat up, trying to explain, "if you love someone like I love Mikalea, then it's kind of your responsibility to go out and buy them something. I mean, you know, since I'm the man, it's kind of my responsibility to at least get her something, but you know what I mean."

Upon finishing up on that note, the rest of the short drive was sat in silence, Bumblebee curiously thinking about what his human had just said. Sure, he wanted to buy people presents, but what Sam had just said about buying something for someone you loved like he loved Mikalea -

"'Bee, you okay?" came the sudden voice of Jazz, making Bumblebee nearly jumping out of his hinges. Looking around curiously, he hadn't realized that he'd made it all the way back to the back of the hanger. Confused, he looked back to Jazz.

Upon coming home from Egypt, Wheeljack had had a proposal: they still had Jazz's body in any hopes of fixing it, stored in a completely safe area. Wheeljack had suggested that perhaps they used newly required Matrix of Leadership to bring him back to life; that, and Prowl still had a hold of part of his lover's spark. After a few months of repair to the damage done on Jazz's body, their plan was put to work. Needless to say it took a few tries, Hoist having not put a few parts back on properly due to the rush he thought he was in a rush, it finally worked. Although Optimus doubted that they would be able to do anything like this again.

"You, _Bum-ble-bee_! You 'lright in there?" came again Jazz's voice, a curled up fist knocking on the youngling's cranium. Bee instantly shook his head and shooed the hand away with his own two. Giving a look to the second in command, a female's voice came bluntly over the radio, followed by a male's;

"What made you say that? _You say I've been acting funny, huh?_"

Jazz merely chuckled at the noise of the minibot's radio buzzing; Ratchet _really_ needed to get his voice box fixed so he could use it again.

"You just seemed kind of out there," Jazz shrugged, lifting up the cube full of what mostly likely was High-Grade Engergon - it was close to the holidays, and holidays were the only times - except for special occasions - when Optimus would allow his team to drink a high access of it - and taking a swig before continuing. "Somethin's on yer mind, I take it?"

Bumblebee could only stare at his team mate for a moment before shrugging and nodding his head, an audible "Sort of" coming from his mouth. [Or at least what one would call his mouth.] Jazz could merely chuckle and shake his head. For once, Bumblebee was actually _glad_ of High-Grade Engergon; if the second in command were to drink enough of it, he would be a _lot_ calmer than he usually was; he usual self could even get on Prime's nerves, and he was a hard one to annoy.

"And I take it you don't want to tell me yet?" he giggled.

At this there was a playful smile on his face, a sign that the alcohol - at least that's what humans called it - was setting in. And soon, Ironhide would mostly likely be blowing something up because of Jazz's drunk self. Remember how stated earlier was the fact that Jazz's drunk self was much better than his sober self. Well, Bumblebee _liked_ Jazz's drunk self due to the fact that he was silly; however, he got him self into trouble numerous of times before for what he said and did, mostly to Ironhide. And there was a chance that he'd do it again.

"Well, if ya need anything', just holler-," Jazz started, only to get cut off by one of the humans hollering something.

"Hey guys, I think it started snowing!" came another voice.

No on really had to worry about snow in California; it often never stayed on the ground in California's warmer areas, and in the colder, it was still pretty thin. However, to the Autobots, who had yet to upgrade their systems to install wiper fluid, extra brakes, and other necessities to their alt. forms, they had to watch out. Plus, Lennox had said that there may be a good chance that they may get _well over six inches this Christmas, maybe more._

Bee went to turn and thank Jazz for the support after the ruckus was over, however he was already half way to the cold storage for the Autobots, mumblings something with his drink upside down as he shook it slightly, making sure there was no more High Grade Engergon in the cube before trying to make a basketball throw to the nearest trash can; of which he missed.

'Bee merely chuckled to him self, turning and greeting a few of his fellow comrades as he went to seek support from those he trusted. Hopefully.


	3. Part Three

After making sure that everyone was busy - which they were, it was almost Christmas - and seeing that there was no one to talk to, the youngling ventured out into the cold night air. Time temperature seemed to have passed quickly; what was evening not half an hour ago had become night, and what was thirty-five degrees had now turned into the mid twenties. However, this did not effect the Cybertronians what so ever; they were used to a variety of temperatures and sudden changes in the weather and time, so it was only natural for Bumblebee to sit outside against the looming walls of the bass unscathed, as humans dashed from place to place in excess amounts of clothing.

Although it was snowing quite a lot, the white crystals making a blanket over the frozen solid ground, there were some holes in the clouds above, abling people to see through to the night sky and the billions of stars above. As best as he could, Bumblebee tried to guess out which on was Cybertron; his home. Often elders like Optimus and Ironhide spoke of the planet they grew up on, and the people they met there. They also spoke of having sparkmates, something Bumble had yet to experience. While it seemed that Ironhide's Sparkmate was still alive out there somewhere, Optimus had once claimed that the bond between he and his beloved was broken; Ratchet had explained to the youngling as best he could that Prime's was most likely dead; Cybertronians mate for life unless under special circumstances, and he couldn't see Prime breaking the bond with his Sparkmate; they were just that close.

Upon the subject, Bee instantly went into thinking about their leader. From the time he could remember, there were plenty of constants growing up with all of the Autobots he knew today around him, however the one that seemed to be their always was their fearless leader. It was once true that Optimus had saved his arse when Bumblebee was the equivilant of a human ten year old; Bee had been careless enough as to wonder out of his hiding place while a Autobot base was being attacked. He had gotten held hostage, Bumblebee did; and the Decepticons had tried to make a deal that if they were to let the Sparkling go, then the Autobots would _have_ to surrender. He had to admit, he was greatly loved as a child and often stole the hearts of those who protected him; and any number of those bots that adored him would give their life for him.

Truth be told it was a lie; on Prime's part anyway. Just as Optimus took the little tyke, not very big for his age and he still isn't, Mirage, Sides, and Sunny had quickly taken out a number of the 'Cons by surprise, leaving the rest to flee and take their master's later punishment. Looking back, Bumblebee remembered the look on his leader's face [although Bumblebee didn't realized it] when he had gotten the youngling back; from pure horror of what they were going to do to him if they didn't get him back, to pure relaxation, comfort, and happiness as he tried to get the sparkling to quite crying and apologizing. Truth be told, if Bee had have stayed there, he would have been killed; the Decepticons had blown the portion of the base where he was staying in into tiny pieces via bombs and missals and the likes.

He had to admit, next to Ironhide and Ratchet, Optimus Prime was probably the best father figure he could ask for. That, and this he wouldn't admit to, Optimus was also the most important thing that he had in his life. Optimus was calm, endearing, trustworthy, and most of all, comforting when times were looking rough or you simply let loose the bottles of emotions that he swelled up inside of you. He was nice and simple, really. That laugh of his, it almost made Bee want to laugh along with him, and think that everything's okay, the way his baritone laugh carried. Bumblebee instantly shook his head at the thoughts that quickly began soon after; why did he feel like this?

He was a good shoulder to cry on, no matter how big or scary looking he seemed. Slouching back a little, and wiping off the bits and piles of snow that were clinging to him, Bumblebee gave an audible sigh as he focused back on the stars, of which twinkled brightly every time a cloud moved to an opening. It was a pretty sight, wasn't it? Or at least it would have been, if he hadn't heard rustling and snickering on from behind the corner of the building closest to him. Sitting up straight with a smirk on his face, he didn't need to guess on who it was; every so often, a flash of green would pop out from behind the corner, followed by an orange one.

"What're you doin'?" came a southern voice through Bumblebee's vocal processor.

"Drat, he's onto us!" came Skidz's voice, followed by the voice of his twin brother.

"Well it'th yer faulth!" came MudFlap's voice. Bumblebee didn't know what a lisp was or how you got one, no matter how much anyone tried to explain, however it made you talk the way Mudflap did. A _lot_. "You're th' one who keepths peekin' 'round like a dumb idiot!'

"Me? A dumb idiot!" Skiz asked, sounding astonished, flabbergasted, and even sad that his brother would accuse him of something like that. "Well, if you would've stopped giggling' like a li'l _wuss_, he wouldn't 'ah kept lookin' over here!"

You thake that back!" MudSlap ordered, sounding as if he was standing up.

There were a few words exchanged before Bumblebee thought that it would be a good idea to intervene; he was sure that the Hatchet wouldn't be too happy in seeing them again. Fidgeting with his radio for a moment, he finally found a few things he liked.

"Come out with yer hands up!" came a southern voice, and for a moment there was silence. "Or else I'll have to come back there myself," now came a mixture of voices, Bee obviously unable to find anything now of which he wanted. There was a moment of arguing heard between the twins before finally Skidz got shoved out first, stumbling slightly on the cold hard ground, followed quickly by his twin brother. Obviously, they weren't too happy that their plans - what ever they were - had been foiled.

"What're _you _lookin' at?" questioned Skidz as they got closer; however was weary enough to stay back a few feet.

"Maybe yer ugly face," MudFlap commented with a silly smirk. Angry, his twin abruptly turned and gave him a look.

"You take that back!" Skiz ordered a bit too loudly; the sound resonated in the surrounding air and even had enough strength to venture back into the open door of the hanger.

"Make me!" MudFlap retorted, snapping his fingers. With a slight roar, Skids tackled his brother and both began rolling around in the snow and mud, wrestling as they rolled around. Bee didn't know weather to laugh or to go and stop them. Either was, it was going to end badly. Pushing up against the wall of the hanger, Bumblebee made his way to his feet as the two rolled closer, cursing abruptly.

"Alright, what the frag is going on here?" came the familiar voice of the base medic, his large frame looming out of the hanger. Mudflap sadly on the ground, the twins stopped mid punch, a comical sight, as their optics dashed to where the sound had came from. Bumblebee, ducking his head slightly, looked as well. Ratchet didn't look pissed, but he didn't look merry, either. He was holding a large rag in which he looked to be in the middle of wiping off his hands for what ever reason. "Well? Any explanations? Or do I get the privilege of not getting one?"

"Uh…..," the twins chorused, looking at each other for a moment before looking back to the medic. Rachet made a face before looking to Bumblebee. Giving a look to the twins - it was like a contest of some sort now, looking - before looking back to the medic with a shrug.

"Click. Click. Twitter. Click. Chirrup. Whir. Warble. Click. Chirrup."

":Oh really now?" Ratchet asked with a chuckle, however trying to look serious; however he hadn't much of a word of what the Youngling had told him. Although they had raised the Mech since his birth, and a lot of his care givers had come to learn the language of what would later be called "Bumblenese" due to loosing his voice, anyone besides his old playmates - including Skidz, Mudflap, and Wheeljack, and the rare case of Optimus - had a hard time understanding him. He could use his voice; however Ratchet was against it due to the fact that it could ruin it even more. "They did _that?"_I

"Un-uh! No way, hom-bre! He lies!" Skidz instantly protested, leaping from his spot atop his brother with a slightly angered expression. Mudflap was soon to follow, however slower, since he had gotten the better part of the beating.

"Yeah! 'Bee don't know _nuh-un_!" MudFlap agreed, making Bumblebee make a face and Ratchet merely shake his head as he chuckled lightly.

"Well then you two fraggers get inside," Ratchet ordered without a straight face, "'fore you catch a virus."

"But Ratch'-!" they both whined in unison, instantly getting cut off as the expert medic put his hands on his hips.

"Right _now_," he ordered, his face now stern. "Or else I'll get Ironhide."

"Oh man, we goin'!" Skidz instantly obeyed, making a beeline to the hanger entrance followed by his brother.

"Yeah yeah, we goin'," MudFlap agreed before turning to the two Mechs as he rolled towards the door. "'Night 'Bee, night Ratch'!" he called, he was disappeared, a call for good-night followed by his older twin brother. Ratchet scoffed, shaking his head as he looked back to the Youngling, shaking his head and chuckling.

"I still can't believe no one's killed them off yet," the medic sighed, returning his hands to the rag; the old mech must have been cold, he guessed, to keep his servos in there for so long. Bee gave a warble in agreement to the statement. "Well, you'd better get inside, too," Ratchet suggested as his chuckle faded and he gave the scout a serious look. "Don't need _you_ to catch a cold now, do we?"

Bumblebee smiled - to the best of his abilities - and nodded in agreement as he skated forward, Ratchet turning to let him go first and them go after him. However, Bumblebee paused mid stride as he came up next to his elder, and instantly he stopped and clutched the medic's upper arm to have him stop. Giving a confused look, the medic turned and asked, "What's wrong." After a moment of looking to the snow on the ground, Bumblebee pulled the medic back gently, away from the doorway and back into the bitter cold to where no one could see them. There was a sound of a tape rewinding before lyrics floated through his radio.

'_Have You Ever Loved Someone So Much, You'd Give an Arm For 'Em?_

_Not The Expression, No, Literally Give an Arm For?'_

Ratchet paused for a moment, as if having to think about what Bumblebee just "said," before giving a sigh, his breath seeable through the snow due to the cold, as he shrugged.

"And you are asking _me_ about _love_ _because_?" he questioned thoroughly, getting in instant response from the Youngling. There was a mixture of voices through his radio as he "spoke," indicating that he couldn't find the right words for what to say.

"_There is someone out there….. I've know…. Forever and a day….. I gotta feeling!…. That I can't describe….," the tape suddenly cut off, and it took a moment for Ratchet to concur on what the Youngling had yet again just said._

"_I take it it's someone we work with?" Ratchet inquired. Bumblebee nodded. "And you are saying you are in love?" Another nod. "And so you are coming to me for advice about it?" Nod. "….Because….?" Bee gave his elder a quizzical look, as if he was supposed to know. Ratchet, at the sight, gave a sigh and relaxed back a little bit. "Well are you willing to tell me who this person is?" He inquired. There was a moment's pause before Bumblebee shook his head, a look of embarrassment on his face._

"_Now that's where' you're asking too much there, son," came some sort of politician's voice flowed through the radio, a look of worry as if the medic was going to force him into saying something. Sighing for the nth time, Ratchet rolled his dark blue optics and turned to go inside, the cold getting the better of him._

"_Well, there is one thing I can say Bee," he said as he paused and turned back to the other mech, gesturing him to keep up; he did, and Ratchet gently put an arm around the mech as they began walking towards the hanger entrance. "I do love someone, yes, though if I admit it, well, he'd have my aft. But if I'd have never of told him so in the first place, youngling, we'd probably never be together now." There was a pause as they made it to the door, the wind howling as another inception from the radio came through._

"_If you never take a chance, you fall forward and wish you'd have that chance to catch you," said a women's voice. The quote merely made Ratchet smile a nod, patting the mech's shoulder before taking his arm away as they walked inside._

"'_Atta boy," he merely nodded, the shouts of the members of NEST running around their feet, the soldiers making sure to stay out of the Cybertronians way the best they could._


	4. Part Four

_If You Could See That I'm The One_

_The One Who Understands You_

_Been Here All Along So Why Can't You See?_

_You Belong With Me, You Belong With Me_

That night Skidz and Mudflap went to bed fairly easily, unlike most nights where all hell broke loose when it was their bed time. Maybe they didn't want to feel Ironhide's wrath; the larger mech's wrath was the worst, from what he saw. Of course, Bumblebee was always the one being protected by it, seeing as how his guardian often used it to protect him in the long run. Which was why he was happy to call the trigger happy weapon's specialist his adopted genitor, even though the burly mech wouldn't admit it; Sam even once joked about their relationship, using lyrics from that one guy. What was his name? Oh, that's right; Snickers or some kind of human sweets like that.

_When They Know They Your Heart_

_And You Know You They Armor_

_And You Would Destroy __Anyone__ Who _

_Would Try And Harm 'Im_

Yeah, something like that.

Thinking about Ratchet's words, Bumblebee spent half the night doing just that; instead of recharging like he was supposed to when light's out came around, he laid awake thinking about what to do; about how to tell this mech how he felt about him. Yes, yes, what a shock; Bumblebee was technically in love in a man, as humans would say. However, in Cybertronian culture, there was never such a thing as gender roles to begin with, as Jetfire explained. That would explain Jazz and Prowl, and a few other relationships among the Autobots that had become a close-knit family at the NEST base. Ol' Jet' explained that for the most part, Cybertronians were created with the AllSpark - at least up until it was destroyed - with no prone gender. The humans, for the better part, had created genders for them due to the fact of their voices and how they acted. Which no one minded, matter of fact.

Males could conceive as the humans called it if they really wanted to, however was rare since Mechs to begin with could not handle carrying. It is still possible today, however, Jetfire informed. More information than he wanted, but alright, he could live with that.

Bumblebee was so caught up in thinking that he hadn't realized that morning had come and people and autobots alike began stirring; until, that is, he felt a nudge at his elbow as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, his hands behind hid head; a voice calling out his name.

"Yo, Bee!" came his humans voice. Startled, the mech jumped, and looked at Sam with wide optics and a furiously beating spark. "Whoa whoa! Hey, buddy! It's okay, it's okay!" Sam quickly soothed, holding up his hands as if that would help. Bumblebee shook his cranium slightly before giving the boy an odd look, music playing over his radio in question.

_What Do You Want From Me? (What Do You Want From Me?)_

"Yeah, sorry for startling you," Sam apologized before asking, "Hey, you think you could run me into town? I _kinda_ need to go shopping and stuff. Plus, Will said we could have a tree this year, so we need pick up stuff for the tree." It took a moment before Sam added, "I'll explain on the way."

With a nod, 'Bee gestured for the boy to let him pick him up, and the human obliged. When the duo got out of the way of the scattering people and Autobots, and to the front of the hanger, the yellow 'bot gently sat the boy down and transformed into his alt form, and Sam climbed in.

**XXX**

Apparently, having a tree during Christmas - to be specific, a pine tree - and decorating it was a tradition of which the reason for it was long forgotten. Well, at least for Sam it was. It fun to do, however, and it brought people closer together. Plus, the presents you bought for people went under there. It was just plain old fun, from what the human remembered from his childhood. And there were even other things that humans did during the holidays.

Sam's favorite was the mistletoe. Apparently, if two people were to step under one, they would having to kiss. And apparently, he was planning to use one on Mikalea. Bumblebee registered it as "cute" before he kept talking.. Sam also explained the whole concept of presents in more detail, too. Apparently, for children at least, a fat and jolly man with deer-like animals called Reindeer flew around the world in a sleigh in one night, giving the good children all the presents they wanted, and all the bad children coal because they were, well, bad. But for everyone else, you gave presents to the ones you cared about, and often traded gifts and the like.

However, Christmas was the time of giving, spending time with those you cared about, and helped others in need.

"But if you say all of that," 'Bee asked in multiple voices, "then why are you still going to get Mikalea and your family and everyone else presents, and not just spend time with them?"

There was a moment of silence, aside from the minor jingles that played quietly on the radio, and Bumblebee thought that Sam just wasn't going to answer him, and left it at that. However, the boy finally gave a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, slumping down in the driver's seat.

"Because I'm not good at just _expressing_ my feelings, I guess," he said with a slim smile before adding, "Plus, new things gives my parents room to brag about how _great_ their son is."

There was another moment of silence, before the duo laughed loudly in unison, most likely making the people driving next to them instantly thinking that Sam was crazy for laughing at nothing; and not grabbing the steering wheel while driving, but that was another story.

**XXX**

Well here's yet another chapter for this. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. The story might slow down a bit now that my school has started up again. Oh _joy_! XD That "Snickers" part in the story honestly made my day when I came up with that. What? You think the Autobots will know and/or remember _everything_ about our culture. XS Also, I had been reading some stories and have agreed with the ones that stated that Cybertronians really don't have genders; due to my imagination, I could see Transformers being both genders since they are robot-like organisms. And due to that, I could see some mechs able to bear sparklings although it would be a rare occurrence to do so. Don't like that idea? Then go away.

Songs:

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

When I'm Gone - Eminem

What Do You Want from Me - Adam Lambert


	5. Part Five

It wasn't much later that Bumblebee had dropped off Sam at the mall to do his shopping that the boy called him, saying that Mikalea had called him wanting to be picked up to do a little shopping of her own. Reluctant to give up his nice clear parking spot for a slushy one when this one was taken, Bumblebee finally gave in and quietly drove to the work shop where the girl was currently spending her days with her father; while still having been out of prison for nearly a year or so now, he still needed to be watched every now and then, and reminded that anything even minor that he did could end up with a life sentence. And _that_ was if he was lucky.

The dark haired girl gave a holler and wave goodbye to her father the "crew" that worked at the car shop before trudging her way through slopped snow in work boots over to the yellow Camero. Bumblebee would have thought that she would have been freezing; wearing a tank top with a light jacket and jeans. Then again, that was basically the same thing Sam had put on that morning. Well, except he wore a t-shirt instead of a tank top.

"Hey, 'Bee, how's it goin'?" the girl asked as she plopped into the passenger's seat of the car when it opened as she neared. She was quick to pull her legs in as the door slammed shut, her bag being placed nicely on the floor as she pulled out a towel to put under her wet feet.

The response to her question was a warble and a few clicks and twitters as the car slowly pulled out of it's parked spot on the side of the road, after making sure all was clear.

"Well, that's good," Mikalea said, however the statement sounded more like a question than an endearing statement; although his main source of communicating now was his radio and those noises that the older bots called "Sparkling Speech," many humans could rarely understand anything other than the radio. Well, except for Sam, but he was odd anyway, as his girlfriend joked. "So I take it you're having Christmas this year with the other Autobots?" she managed to question again as they turned down the familiar road that led past the currently closed High School; ah, what memories, thought the Autobot.

_When People Run In Circles_

_It's a Very, Very Mad World_

_Mad World_

The lyrics came through the radio quite loudly, even for the song being a fairly quiet one. Mikalea smirked; she could imagine the base being hectic, seeing as how this was the Transformer's first Christmas, and didn't know much about the holiday. She had heard from Sam that that they were getting a _real_ tree taller than Optimus and that they were all going to help decorate it. Even Wheeljack - lord save them all - and a few other Autobots were creating ortements for the tree, and even their own star. _That_ would be interesting, Mikalea had thought when Sam told her about that.

"Well, I bet _you're_ having a blast," she giggled. The response was what sounded like a tired sigh over the radio, although there was too much static to understand _what_ the noise was. "And I take it Skidz and Mudflap are getting on everyone's nerves, too?" 'Kalea asked again. Suddenly the radio blared to life.

"Like demons from the deepest parts of hell… Set the world on fire….. No mercy if _anyone_ in their path…!"

Mikalea instantly began giggling when she heard the first part of what the Autobot was saying about the twins, too occupied to heard what _else_ he decided to say about the two. Yeah, it seemed that those two knew how to get on everyone else's nerves _very_ quickly. Mostly Bumblebee's, for that matter; Sam had informed her that the two had adopted the yellow scout as their older brother, and, as he quote, were: "Learnin' 'ow t' be supa ninjas like 'Bee so they could kick some 'Con aft!" Sounded like the Camero had his servos full.

"Well it's good to know that they're keeping… _Busy_," Mikalea said as she tried to hold back her laughter enough to hear his response. Or at least not make the scout more annoyed than he already was, guessing by the swerving he had done when she brought up the twins. However, she merely got what she guessed was a huff from the car before he fell silent, and she guessed that that was the best thing at the moment; at least if she wanted a ride home later.

**XXX**

An hour and a half later after dropping Mikalea off at the same mall Sam was shopping at, and _loads_ of searching about Christmas and relationships later, 'Bee managed to turn off the radio when he spotted Sam and Mikalea heading over from exiting the mall, Sam stopping to drop change into a red bucket as a man in a Santa costume rang a bell. _Red Cross_, the sign above the red bucket read. As Bumblebee was quick to search up on the internet what exactly that was, Sam and Mikalea began putting what he guessed was loads of presents, bags, wrapping paper, tape, ortements for the tree, and other things into his trunk, and what they couldn't fit there, they put in the back seat.

"Well that was _fun_," Sam huffed as he fell into the drivers seat of the Camero, the door closing itself behind him when he was all the way in. Mikalea was nice enough to shut her own door, Bumblebee noted, which was typical; if there was one thing that Sam hated, it was shopping. And he didn't blame him, either; with what people such as Lennox and Epps and a few others at base said about it, he _never_ wanted to try it.

"At least you got it over with," his girlfriend noted as she remembered to buckle her seatbelt as the Camero slowly pulled out of where it was parked and began it's drive home back to base. Sam made no such move to do so, merely sunk further back into his seat, obviously tired.

"If you say so," the dark haired boy muttered, emerald optics gazing outside the window. Not too long after Bumblebee had picked up Mikalea and taking her to the mall, snow had began to fall slowly onto the cold ground; by this time next day, Sam had thought, there would be a good half a foot of snow for them to tussle around in.

Which most likely meant another _cold_ winter.

And maybe another cold.

_Joy_.

**XXX**

Well sorry for this one being so short. No muse. . I might have to wait a while before posting the next one, since I suddenly have been waiting and then posting one or two at a time.

SONGS:

Mad World - Gary Jules


	6. Part Six

I know I keep forgetting to mention this, so I will now. If the characters' seem to be OOC it's because I am doing this story for FUN; just something I thought up and thought would be a fun little project for me to do since I never really seem to finish any of my stories on here. Might give my some more motives to finish them after a while, really. For those of you who understand, thank you, and if you wish to comment and give me NICE ways on how to change a little bit to keep with the character's personalities and such, please feel free to comment and give me some advice. For those of you that don't, well, then, just go write your own stories then. .

**XXX**

If anything, by the time they had gotten back, hell had arisen.

There weren't all too stunned to see that the hanger in which WheelJack often conducted his little experiments… Well, part of the Eastern wall had been blown off, to be precise. No one had been brutally injured, 'Jack merely scrapping both his hands enough to keep him out of work for some time. [And what a Christmas marical _that_ was.] Luckily, he was the only one in the hanger at the time; Skidz and Mudflap had just gotten not ten Cybertronian feet from the hanger when they heard the explosion, and had managed to alert Ratchet and Ironhide quick enough before anyone _else_ went to investigate.

By the time Sam, Mikalea, and 'Bee had arrived, they almost had everything cleaned up. Well, except for the better part of the heavy lifting and the hole in the wall replaced, but Ratchet forewarned that WheelJack wouldn't be using his lab for a _long_ time, so there was no need to rush on fixing it. Merely cover up and/or store anything important that 'Jack didn't need to freeze, and everything would be alright. So that's exactly what they did.

"Looks like 'Jack's in for it this time," Sam laughed as he began piling everything out of the back seat, making sure not to set it on the currently wet ground; the snow was melting a bit faster than it was falling, however Preceptor had informed that that would all change by tonight, looking by the outcome of the temperature change.

"What what his punishment'll be?" Mikalea smiled back as she carried the last of the bags out of the trunk, side-stepping and beginning to walk back to the main part of the base with the presents and such as the trunk of the car slammed shut on its own, and instantly it began to transform.

Bumblebee had to wait and stretch his parts for a moment; he was used to being stuck in his alternate form for longer than such, but the cold was starting to get to him. Plus, the small amount of slush that he had to sit in for about an hour and a half wasn't doing too good on the metal; for a while he thought he might be starting to rust, but due to the fact of them being a highly evolved race, that was highly unlikely for him to do so already. He had already spent a few winters on Earth already, and had _yet_ to rust, so he knew he should be good for at least a few hundred more Earth years.

Quick to follow Sam and his girlfriend, the robot let out a series of clicks, twitters, and chirrups, and instantly received a face from the human girl as to what he had said. However Sam instantly turned to respond, which to most brought a laugh or look of confusion; often the Autobots – and the team of NEST whom knew Sam and the youngling real well – often made one or two jokes; either that Sam had spent so much time with the Autobots, that he had finally become one, or somehow the two had become brothers. Or Sam just figured out his "secret language."

"No thanks, 'Bee, we got it," the dark haired boy confirmed with a nod, walking backwards; for a moment his guardian thought that he was going to fall over, even just in sheer clumsiness. And it looked as if Mikalea agreed to that, too. "Why don't 'cha check on 'Jack? Bet'cha he's still in the med bay."

"Yeah," Mikalea agreed with a turn of her head. "With his luck, Rachet's got him quarantined."

With one last look, Bumblebee gave a nod and a twitter, before veering off towards the med bay, guessing Mikalea's statement to be true; when Ratchet was trying to teach someone a lesson, he _really_ grabbed at their weak points. And for good ol' WheelJack, one of those points was not getting to see his friends, especially during these times of merry and good fortune. Of course, the scout knew he most likely had a free pass in the med bay, as well as almost anywhere else; besides the terrors Skidz and Mudflap, he was one of the youngest, and the only one in which most everyone at the base had raised since being sparked. So he pretty much had everyone wrapped around his servos. Well, almost. A few such as Prowl were the exceptions.

After entering the main building, Bumblebee ducked inside, saying hello to those he passed as he ventured deeper. Another reason to getting into the med bay on a free shot was that the Hatchet was most likely wondering how the youngling was doing with his little…. Situation. Bumblebee really hadn't said anything about it to anyone else yet, and really wanted to talk to the medic about it some more; he was a little antsy, and he really didn't know who else to go to. Plus, it was apparent that the medic had some experience in finding love himself.

Upon scuttling up to the med bay doors, 'Bee commend the medic to tell him that he wanted to come in to talk. After a moment, there was a ping at the doors slid open to reveal the large med bay that was currently Ratchet's own prison, as Sideswipe once put it. The scout quickly shuffled inside, the automatic doors closing instantly behind him. Inside, near the middle of the room, it seemed Ratchet already had his hands full; 'Jack was sitting facing the door, however optics watching the medic wearily. It seemed that the old mech already had his left hand done, and Ratchet was still working on it was he complained.

"- and to top _that_ all off, you had to go and blow in the side of a fragging _building_ 'Jack! Dear Primus, save us all if you actually get a sense of _mind_!"Ratchet was saying as he stitched up the palm of the hand. WheelJack flinched slightly; obviously Ratchet didn't give him a lot of pain relievers, which was part of the universal way of how he got people who hurt themselves over and over again such as 'Jack did to _stop_. Which obviously hasn't helped much?

"Well I didn't think the star was just going to _blow up_ when I plugged it in to test it," WheelJack retorted, resorting to swinging his legs like a child. One thump on the shoulder later and he stilled instantly.

"That's what you said about the _race car_, 'Jack," sighed the medic as he stood up from his procedure and began gathering his tools. "Alright, all finished. But remember: _no_ _building_! Got it?"

"I know, doc, or you'll have my aft, right?" 'Jack questioned back as he slid off of the berth and onto the floor.

"Exactly," Ratchet said as he obviously held back a laugh to the old builder's retort; although he could be a pain, besides JetFire, he was one of the oldest mechs at base, and his humor for life never could keep anyone down.

"And I promise to keep Sideswipe and Sunstreaker out of- Oh, hey, Bumblebee! Didn't see you there," the inventor said in a surprised tone when he turned towards the door to start his way out, only to see the young mech blocking his way out, of who had respectively waited for the two older mechs to finish their conversation so they could intervene.

"Click. Click. Chirrup. Twitter. Chirrup."

"Oh, no, it's nothing big, really," WheelJack reassured as he made his way towards the door, Bumblebee quickly moving aside to let him pass. "Nothing friends and fun can't heal, right?" Instantly a sound came out of 'Bee's vocal processors that mimicked something like laughter, as well as a shutter of the shoulders and a nod as the inventor made his way out.

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_It's the Best Time of the Year_

_So Go Ahead and Have Yourself a Holly Jolly Christmas_

_This Year!_

The song waived out and followed 'Jack, making him laugh happily; a laugh that almost reminded him a Santa Claus, Bumblebee thought.

"You, too!" Jack said happily, and before the door slid closed, called, "Hey doc, Merry Christmas if I don't see you beforehand."

"You too, 'Jack!" Ratchet waved, and the door slid shut; a resonating sound echoing through the empty med bay as Ratchet gathered the last of his used tools and heading towards the sinks to give them a good rinse off; most of them were contaminated by Engergon due to the loss by 'Jack, Bumblebee guessed.

After a moment, Bumblebee mingled his way to the back of the med bay where Ratchet was cleaning off his tools; everything looked pretty clean for what it used to be before the holidays had gotten near; there had been a few accidents here and there due to "the idiots", Ratchet had said, and his med bay had been a mess. Bumblebee and Sam had offered to clean it up, but he merely stated that it would be quite alright, and that he could handle it himself. He did, of course. Now the corners of where the ceiling and wall met were lined with green and red lights; that of which Skidz and Mudflap helped with, Ironhide supervising.

"I take it you came to talk to me about something?" Ratchet asked, startling the young mech out of his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed that he had managed to get all the way to the back of the med bay and not get something thrown at him; then again, Bumblebee usually knew how to stay on Ratchet's good side.

"Chirrup."

"And I take it it's about the same thing we talked about last night, right?" Ratchet guessed correctly as he soon got to the end of his little cleaning line, setting his tools on the nearby counter to air dry; since it looked as if he wasn't going to have the time at the moment to hand dry them, honestly. He could do that properly later.

Nod.

"And I take it you're still not going to tell me who this mystery person is, right?" Ratchet questioned as he rinsed his hands off before drying them off with a simple towel that the humans had made and given them; they said that they would be better than air drying, plus the ones that the Autobots had came to Earth with were now well over used, as anyone could agree.

….. Silence.

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me now," Ratchet reassured with a shrug as he pivoted around to face the young mech. "I believe that going into my office will make this a little bit easier than standing out here, huh?"

"Chirrup. Click. Twitter. Chirrup."

Ratchet gave a nod before gesturing for the scout to follow as he lead the way to his office; built so he could do his work while staying in the med bay if needed. There was even a berth in the corner of it, and many often joked that the medic simply slept there so he could stay with his work. However, that sounded like something _Prowl_ would do, wouldn't it?

"Leave it to that fragger to get so caught up in his work he doesn't have any time to visit. And here I thought _we_ were bonded, not him and his work!" Jazz often joked when the subject was brought up; often receiving laughs and agreement with the statement.

The door to the office was already unlocked, Bumblebee guessing that it was because the medic had been working before WheelJack had been brought into the med bay to be repaired; the data pads scattered on the desk and the light being on reassuring him that it was so. Ratchet nicely allowed the younger mech in first, closing the door behind them and quickly going to clean up his desk as 'Bee sat down; looking quietly around the room. Except for a few Christmas decorations and a miniature Christmas tree sitting in the corner of his desk, bare, the room looked as it always had; barren and empty. Ironhide had always joked that no decorations made it unappealing, and kept the medic from spending too long in there than needed.

"You sure you don't want to tell me who this mech or femme is?" questioned again the medic as he sat in his seat across from the youngling, folding his arms. "I don't want to press you, but if you tell me, or at least hint me, maybe I can help." There was a shrug added to that sentence.

There was a moment's pause yet again as the 'bot looked down to the desk, then to his feet, which were sadly too close to the desk in the first place and 'Bee could barely see them. Well, if he really didn't tell anyone – he was planning to tell Sam and Mikalea, although he wouldn't know how they would take it or if they would be able to help him in this situation anyway – and maybe Ironhide, although the mech was extra grumpy lately due to the twins – both Skidz and Mudflap, _and_ Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – current state of misbehaving because of the season. Either that or they were just hoping to get on everyone's nerves.

Ratchet was still there, and still waiting patiently for the answer of whether or not Bumblebee wanted to tell when he had looked up. Kicking his feet lightly and trying not to hit the desk while he was at it – not giving him too much room to kick his legs in the first place – the sudden hum of music waived through the room as he tried to find the right song – or rather _songs_ – to use. It was getting harder and harder now, it seemed, due to the fact that there were _so_ many Christmas songs on that it was starting to get annoying; he was going to have to ask Sam to buy him some CDs to get him by until they all went away.

"_Static… Crumble static…_ Boss man singing his same 'ol song…. Next up, Points of Authority by….. Today our leader…."

The rest seemed to go to static as Bumblebee looked again down to his feet as best he could as he guessed Ratchet wouldn't take too long to figure out who he was talking about. And he was right; after a couple moments of silence, Bumblebee looked up to make sure that the doc was still there. His chin was now resting on his left servo as he stared at the youngling with what looked like complete confusion mixed with a little bit of complete shock. Than his hand dropped back as his fingers intertwined again, and he sat back in his chair with a light chuckle; a smile resting on his lips.

"Optimus?" Ratchet finally said after a few more moments of silence; Bumblebee guessed that his look was one of mixed happiness and shock, not amusement. "You're in love with the leader and hero of our race, Optimus Prime?"


	7. Part Seven

There were a few more moments of silence between the two as Ratchet let it all sink in. Meanwhile, Bumblebee was thinking. The scout knew that he could trust the medic with anything; could talk to him with just about any like he could with Ironhide or Sam; however, like stated before, Sam could not help him with this issue, and he honestly didn't know how Ironhide would react to him crushing on their leader; for a while Bumblebee thought that 'Hide had a crush on him as well, although he didn't have the guts to ask him up front. He really didn't want to have his head blown off either way, weather he was right or wrong.

"Optimus Prime?" Ratchet finally repeated for a third time as he leaned forward. Bumblebee gave yet another nod to show that he was right. After another moment, Ratchet nodded his head in what Bumblebee thought meant that he approved. "You know, I can kind of see your point?" he confessed, making the scout give him a look on confusion.

"Eh?" came the noise out of his vocal processors, making the medic give him a look that said for him to stop using them before he broke them worse than they already were; and with his luck – he had _very_ bad luck these days – he would. 'Bee merely tried to hide his head between his shoulders as the medic spoke on.

"I mean he's our leader," Ratchet stated when he knew that the bot got the message. "He's, as the humans would say, 'hot'-" Bumblebee shyly nodded at that one "-he's brave, protects those that he cares about, he's smart…. Well, there's a lot of things, but I won't go on. I _am_ right about him, aren't I?"

Nod.

"That's what I thought," Ratchet smirked. There was a moment of thought for the medic before he spoke again in advice. "Want to hear what I think? Here's what I think: why not just go up and talk to him, tell him how you feel?"

"_What_? Mother fucker, you _crazy_!" came what one would consider to be a gangster's voice – or Jazz's recorded voice, who knew anymore – out of 'Bee's radio as a look of utter shock and horror appeared on his face; obviously that wasn't a good idea.

"I mean think about it," the medic went on, leaning forward. "He'd understand, he most likely wouldn't turn you away; at the very least, he'd be willing to perhaps _try_, or be willing to help you work out your feelings or whatever. He's been the one who has been in your life the most since growing up, right?"

"…. Click."

"Then he should be able to understand you more than Ironhide could, right? I _am_ right, aren't I?"

….. Shrug.

"Well listen," Ratchet said as he sat back again in his seat, folding his hands over his chassis; he honestly looked respective at the moment enough to make the scout pay some attention to what he was saying. "The Christmas party is tomorrow night, right? Well get him alone somewhere, when you can, tell him you need to talk to him. Then tell him how you feel. Won't be so bad, right?"

"….. Click Click Twitter Click Chirrup Twitter Click."

"Well you have enough time to think it over," Ratchet said calmly as he stood up; Bumblebee doing the same. "If you still have the nerves, or whatever the frag the humans call it, you can come talk to me, alright?"

Pause. Nod. Shrug. The medic smiled at his answer as he led the young bot to the door, opening the door for him and letting him out; nothing said yet everything said all at once, and Bumblebee was fine with that. Maybe he was right. Perhaps all he needed to do was _think_.

**XXX**

The rest of the day ended with helping clean up the rest of the mess 'Jack had made, setting up the tree that Will, Epps, and a few other of the soldiers had picked up – that thing was _huge_, about the size of Optimus, if not bigger – hang out with Skidz and Mudflap and chat about the next day, and go to a meeting of which Prowl, Optimus, and a few others told of what _not_ to do during the next day's festivities; and when they left, Sam pointed out that he seemed to be staring intently at the Prime the whole time.

He wouldn't have been surprised, really; he was so caught up in what he was going to do, he perhaps had been doing so in order to make up his mind. Not like the other mech's looks would change anything, although who knew, it might have. That night, after officially getting a new star for the tree and lighting up all the lights on the tree and inside and out, Bumblebee wished Samuel and Mikalea good night and went outside to think; however snuck to the side of the base of where the Autobots were staying so he wouldn't be seen.

Preceptor seemed to have been right, the young mech thought; the snow had gotten abruptly deeper since that afternoon, and by the next day, there would be enough, he guessed, for an all out snowball fight. Although he had never participated in one, 'Bee had watched children and adults alike have one, and they honestly looked pretty fun if you had enough people. Perhaps everyone would join in; he knew Skidz and Mudflap would have a _blast_ with one, knowing them.

His thoughts drifting over to the earlier conversation with Ratchet, he didn't even hear anyone call his name, nor the footprints that crunched heavily in the snow until it was too late. By then, he was so deep in thought, eyes locked on the cloudy sky above, that a touch on the shoulder made him jump and he almost brought out his guns; if the soothing voice hadn't been enough.

"Whoa there, kid, take it easy," came Ironhide's deep voice as he raised his hands in defeat; instantly the scout calmed down when he realized that it was his guardian who had approached him, and not anyone that he didn't feel like shooting at the moment. Skidz and Mudflap were great and all, but they were starting to get on his nerves and all about the party. "Sam said he saw you wonder out here, thought I'd come and check up on ya," the weapons specialist informed as he stood erect; looking up where the clouds parted slightly to show the moon and some stars, however were quickly covered up again. There came a sigh, before 'Hide looked back at his charge. "Yeah, Ratchet said there was something up with ya, just thought I'd come to see how you were doin'," he informed as he slowly sat down next to the young bot.

Instantly there came a series of upset chirps, twitters, clicks, and the likes from 'Bee, his guardian first giving him a look of shock, then a sound of laughter filled the chilled night air happily, the sounds all still.

"Ah, don't worry, he didn't tell me much," Ironhide informed, wrapping a big arm around the youngling when he looked away, however had given a slight shiver; Bumblebee was never the one to complain that he was cold when he had grown out of the Sparkling stage. 'Bee merely tried to tug away, however gave up when he saw that Ironhide wasn't going to be first to give up, and merely leaned against his guardian. "Simply told me something was wrong with ya t' make you upset, didn't tell me much more, trust me," Ironhide explained simply; and sadly enough, the scout did trust him.

There was a few moments of silence, of which the scout guessed the other mech was being respectful; not making him talk any. It didn't seem to be hindering him any; Bumblebee knew that it something was hindering him from doing his best, Ironhide would force him to tell him what the problem was, however since he had to hear it from the Hatchet, well, Bumblebee was honestly surprised that he wasn't forcing the answer out of him; Ironhide usually bragged about how he could read it charge really well, and to not be able to tell that something was wrong with him right off usually upset the mech greatly.

And he meant _greatly_.

"You know," suddenly came Ironhide's voice, startling the young mech out of this thoughts that just so happened to be about him, "I remember when I was _your_ age. Everything was _peaceful_."

'_Oh, __here__ we go,'_ thought the youn scout, rolling his eyes slight however not enough for his gaurdian to see as he went on.

"You know, matter of fact, there wasn't a war to begin with," he sighed, pulling the young mech closer slightly. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I feel bad for those like you and those annoying mini-twins; you never got a _normal_ life. Hell, your lives were _ruined_ by the war weren't they?"

"Twitter," came the quiet response from Bumblebee as he shifted slightly. No one had really told him how he was sparked or where he was found; just knew that it was something terrible or other by the way the others talked. He knew of how Skidz and Mudflap were found, however; having been found when there whole family had been slaughtered before their eyes, Skidz protecting his younger twin, and both probably would have died if the Autobots hadn't shown up.

"Sorry, kid," came the sooth voice of his gaurdian. "Didn't mean to upset ya."

Bumblebee hadn't really even noticed that his facail expression had become twisted up due to his thoughts; the fear and guilt flooding away when it sounded as if Ironhide had thought that he had done something wrong. 'Bee merely gave the human equvialnt of a sigh and a shrug at the apology; he did nothing wrong. Did he?

"Ya know," continued the weapons speacilitist, "you should probably get inside 'fore you get a virus. Ratchet'll have yer _aft_ if you get sick like the last time."

Bumblebee merely gave a growl and a thump to his gaurdian's chassis as he leaned forward to wriggle out of his grip; making Ironhide laugh heartily as he too tried to get up. 'Bee could be a pain in the aft sometimes, he had to agree; the often human equivilant of a rebel teen, but luckily he had traits that made up for that; Skidz and Mudflap's favorite reason being that the young bot was, as quoted, a "Super Ninja."

"Just get yer yellow aft inside," Ironhide ordered when they had both stood and swept off the snow; more falling heavily onto the cold and freezing ground. 'Hide gave a slight nudge to the youngling's back, recieving an annoyed warble in return, however his charge obeyed; chuckling silently along the way.


	8. Part Eight

That night Ironhide had made sure that his youngling fell into recharge before leaving him to be; wanting too eagerly to find the High-Grade Energon before it was hidden until the party that next evening. What, he couldn't have a little fun before hand? Who wouldn't? Well, obviously those like Prime and Prowl, and the occasional Ratchet, of whom the latter had suggested the ban on High-Grade until the party came about; then they could have all they desired, he had said. He _highly_ doubted that; Ratchet never let him have more than a few glasses due to "his health declining because he drank too much." Bah, just another reason for him not to have it.

Having gotten around most of the evening guards, most simply giving him a smile and a nod, and the occasional "Hey, how's it goin'?", Ironhide made his way easily towards the cold storage; where the better part of their energy source was stored. For the most part, he thought that he hadn't been followed; anyone suspious knew that if they caught onto to him and followed him, he could instantly call them out for doing the same thing he was doing and say that he wasn't, and well, no one didn't want to think about that.

He paused at the door to the storage to look around before sneaking inside - he had a key of his own, one that Ratchet had been trying to take for a while now - closing the door behind him. He was lucky that it didn't lock behind him, even though he could see someone doing that to the door. [Although all he would have to do was simply try to break it down. _Someone_ would be able to hear him, right?] Everything inside was neatly organized based on what it was and what it was for; that was Prowl's fault no doubt. However, when he began searching for the High-Grade, the place didn't seem too neatly organized to the old weapons specialist. And he didn't care what he knocked over to find it either. Ah, he would just clean it up later. Or have someone else do it.

He was just about to call it quits and go to his berth when, deep in the corner surrounded by some healthy Engergon slag, he High-Grade had been nestled. Picking up two cubes of it, he smiled heartily.

"Ah _ha_!" he said in an evenly loud voice; he was victorious!

"Ah _ha_?" came the echoed response, however after a moment Ironhide realized that that sound wasn't an echo. Wanna know how he knew? He had a baritone voice, however his voice wasn't _that deep_. Spinning around on his heels, he could only give a weak a smile as he stared back at the Prime, who stood with his arms crossed and "eyebrows" raised, an obviously amused look on his face as he blocked Ironhide's only escape.

"He he, fancy meetin' _you_ here, Optimus," Ironhide could only chuckle nervously.

"I could say the same for you, 'Hide," he said, relaxing a bit, however giving a look to what the black and gray mech held in his servos. "Getting ready for the party already, I see," he simply stated. Again Ironhide chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I-I guess you could say that," he stuttered slightly, before taking a look at the two cubes in his hand, then looking back at Optimus. "Want one?" he questioned, gesturing one of the cubes to his superior; a peace treaty, Optimus thought with a chuckle. There was a pause, and Ironhide thought he was merely going to get in a lot of trouble for raiding the storage _again_, when Prime gave a sigh of defeat.

"You're getting too old for this, you know that right?" he questioned as he took the offered cube from his old friend gently. Ironhide simply gave a sigh of relief. "And you know that someone is going to have to clean up this... _mess_, right?" He simply stated the fact because he knew that the older mech wouldn't go off and clean it him self when he "used all of his energy" in order to find the High-Grade in the first place, and Optimus currently had too much on his plate to clean up after his friend. 'Hide merely gave a hearty laugh in response.

"Neh, just get Sides n' Sunny t' do it," Ironhide wavered off, going to walk past Optimus and get out of the door. Unwillingly, Prime chuckled at 'Hide's response as he moved out of the way. "I'm sure they'll be _delighted_ to do the dirty work." Again, Prime chuckled.

"Not if they hear who they're cleaning up after," he response, following Ironhide out of the storage and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it; he'd have to remind Prowl to get a new lock for it, however at the moment it didn't seem worth it; Ironhide would just simply knock down the door if he really wanted what was inside.

"Oh yeah, I be they'd be _thrilled_," 'Hide laughed, taking a gulp - yes a gulp - of his High-Grade; he was most likely done with it by now, Optimus thought, trying to hold back a laugh at the thought as he took a much smaller sip of High-Grade than his friend had; he'd most likely take until the next day to finish it, it wasn't much of a drinker to begin with, even on large occasions. "What with all the dirty work they've been doin'," Ironhide added with a snicker, taking yet another gulp of High-Grade.

During the past few days, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been making more pranks and more 'bots angered at them due to their little high-jinks. They were out-ranking even Skidz and Mudflap in a game that they usually played; however, the younger twins seemed to be believing more in this "Santa Claus" than their elders, therefore they were being on a really good behavior in order to get what they wanted for Christmas. Like they weren't gonna get it anyway; with Bumblebee no longer an actual youngling, he had no one else to spoil besides those two, therefore got others to help buy or make their presents. Old 'Jack was almost like Santa Clause himself these days, it seemed.

"Heard they got thrown in the brig yesterday," Optimus pointed out, taking another small sip of the High-Grade. Ironhide nearly spat out the drink he was trying to get into his mouth when Optimus spoke; obviously amused by the thought. Either that, or the High-Grade was already kicking in. Ah well, a "drunk" Ironhide was always a fun one, a lot of the Autobots - and humans - around the base said. Well, up until he got pissed off, then it was either Prime's or Ratchet's business to settle him down.

"Oh, what'd they do _now_?" Ironhide managed to question, a slight chuckle in his voice; their heavy footsteps clanging loudly down the hall. They were lucky they weren't in the living quarters, Optimus pointed out mentally; otherwise, they would be running into some very angry 'bots for them being so loud.

"Well I heard that they tied up Trailbreaker and Perceptor while they were asleep with Christmas lights and then plugging them in, which shocked them both, but," Optimus shrugged wearily with a another sip of High-Grade, "there has been a few stories floating around. All I know is that they got a good beating for both mechs they pranked." Ironhide seemed to enjoy the story anyhow, giggling most likely at the thought of someone being shocked by one of the human's items; he couldn't see how a string of lights could hurt two mechs, but when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were involved, anything could happen.

"I guess they'll be in there for the party too, huh?" Ironhide guessed, finishing off the last of the High-Grade he had taken; Optimus was barely under one-fourth of the way done with his, but he was only, as the humans would say, optic-balling it.

"Nah, Prowl was thinking of letting them out for that, however they'll be watched heavily," Optimus informed, before pausing and adding, "and kept _far_ away from Christmas lights, as I've been told." Another hearty laugh from Ironhide even made the Autobot leader smile. Changing the subject, knowing Ironhide, even in a drunken state, wouldn't hesitate to start slandering the twins for what they've done through the course of their lives, asked, "So how are things with you and Ratchet? I haven't heard anything around the base _break_ lately, so that's a good sign, I take it?"

Ironhide gave a snort at the last comment, and, after a small hiccup, said, "Oh we're good, thanks for noticing." The dark mech gave a sly smile. "We were actually thinking of announcing that we are planning to bond at the party tomorrow."

"Really?" Optimus asked, a slight amount of surprise in his voice. And really, Ironhide couldn't blame him; to the few who knew of the medic's and his relationship, they often commented that they were like two trains hitting at full speed; how did they ever get along and not kill each other? That was the famous questioned he heard asked around the base with the humans who knew the two well. Ratchet was more than upset at the talking, however 'Hide simply shrugged it off; many people knew that if they said anything to Ratchet face to face - or Ironhide, to say the least - that they'd be joining the Matrix in a short time.

"Really," Ironhide repeated flatly, however had to hold back a laugh at Prime's facial expression; that of total thought and surprised. However he could feel a smirk getting past him as Optimus brought him self back to the real world.

"Well that's _really_ good for you," the Prime congratulated, patting his friend on the back, earning a small laugh that the older mech had been trying to hold back. "Anything _else_ sudden I should know about." After a moment, Optimus thought that he was going to get a simple no, however a look of complete thought washed over his old friend's face.

"Well," Ironhide mused as he paused for a moment, tossing his cube into a nearby recycle bin; it made a loud "_thur-clunk!_" when it landed. There was a moment of thought before 'Hide merely wavering it off with a servo. "Nah, never mind," he said clearly before trying to walk off; however a servo landed on his shoulder, Optimus stopping him before he could get too far.

"What it is?" Optimus asked curiously, 'Hide turning around with a look that said if he told someone too soon, something bad would happen. "You know you can tell me," the red and blue mech reassured, making the weapons speaclist give a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but you can't tell them," Ironhide informed with a wag of his finger.

"Tell _who_?" Optimus asked curiously. "Is the High-Grade kicking in? You're probably not thinking straight. Maybe you should-"

Optimus was cut off by the wavering of a servo by Ironhide before he gestured for him to follow as he began walking again. Optimus gave a sigh, walking to dump the wasted High-Grade he hadn't been planning to drink at all in the first place in the trash before following.

"Well, Ironhide started, "you see, when Ratchet brought up bonding because we've been together for so long, that got me thinking…. I technically Bumblebee's guardian and all, right? I mean, you were the one who appointed me to be his guardian and stuff, right?"

Nod.

"Well, there really wasn't any paper work for it; we were in the middle of a war, you know."

Snicker. Nod.

"Well, we're still in a war and stuff, and bringing a newborn sparkling during the middle of it wouldn't be a good idea. _Plus_, Hatchet n' me 're _kinda_ too old to have sparklings-"

"Oh please, you're not _that_ old!"

"- and so that got me thinking," Ironhide barely caught his breath when Optimus spoke, ignoring his statement, "that 'Bee likes Ratchet a lot, think of 'im as a creator or whatever, and since he's already clung onto me and what not, well I brought up that we should ask 'Bee if we could adopt 'im since he doesn't have his genritors, and since me and Ratch' care 'bout him and what not."

"Really?" Optimus smiled, however could see the High-Grade kicking in; making Prime veer Ironhide towards where the living quarters were. "Now _that_ I could have seen coming," Optimus commented. Ironhide chuckled and smiled widely at the response.

"Now all you gotta do is not tell anyone," Ironhide said as he wagged a finger at his superior. "Ratchet thought it was a good idea, too, but we want it to be a Christmas surprise for Bumblebee, you got it?"

"Got it," Optimus said, smiling back. "Speaking of Bumblebee, do you know what's wrong with him? It seems that he's been acting a bit - how do I say it? - _strange_ lately," Prime informed in a worried tone.

"Eh? How you figure?" Ironhide asked drowsily; however it seemed he was trying to keep him self awake willingly to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well," Optimus started, "it seems that he's been avoiding be lately, and no one else knows why. I just simply assumed that you would know."

"Neh, you know what the humans say," Ironhide said, rubbing his optics, "assume makes an aft outta you and me. I hardly know myself; when I went to see Ratchet in the med bay earlier, he said something about Bumblebee not feeling too good and something being on his mind. But he wouldn't tell me what, the little fragger." Ironhide gave a smirk before adding, "Outta all the 'bots on the base Optimus, it seems strange that he's avoiding _you_, really. I mean, you're like his role model or what ever; I remember when he was younger, like, a sparkling, he wanted to spend _every waking minute_ with you. There must be an really good reason as to why he's avoiding you; he would say anything to me earlier when I tried talkin' to 'im.""

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Optimus muttered to him self before pausing, leaving Ironhide to walk a few steps before realizing that his superior wasn't following, and turn around abruptly. "Think you can manage the rest of the way by your self, Ironhide?" Optimus finally questioned aloud after a moment of thought. "I still have some work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ironhide muttered, turning around as he rubbed his optics again, stumbling slightly. With a chuckle, he added, "If you hear something from the Hatchet from me, run as _far_ away from here as you can, mech," he warned as he managed to keep walking upright." The comment made Optimus smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded before turning and moving his own way; his mind jumbling with many different thoughts.

**XXX**

Sitting in his overly large chair at his overly large desk, look through DataPads, his thoughts seemed to wonder elsewhere, something he rarely did, if ever.

He couldn't help but wonder what in the name of Primus was wrong with his little Sparkling; usually, if he couldn't go to Ironhide with it, Bumblebee would most likely take it to Optimus before anyone else. He often thought of the mechling as a younger sibling; was one of the few who, when he was a Sparkling, could put up with his loud wailings and tantrums when he didn't get what he want. And, when he couldn't get to bed, or was simply upset, Optimus was the first bot if any that Bumblebee would ask for when he was younger. He would even sneak into his room sometimes at nights when he had a nightmare if he couldn't wake his guardian up. Optimus sometimes considered both of those reasons a lie to get into the Prime's room; you'd think the two would be sharing a spark, the way Optimus willingly played Hide-and-Go-Seek around his office when traveling through the vastness of space. A pretty comical sight, the mighty and overly large Optimus Prime playing hide and go seek in a cramped area, if you were able to watch.

Which left only one question: What would be so bad that he would go to Ratchet - there was nothing wrong with that, of course - and not him? What was so terrible that he couldn't go to his so call elder brother for answers? Sitting back in his chair and setting down the DataPads on the desk, Optimus could only think, rocking the chair slightly.

Maybe he did something really bad; but then, wouldn't Ironhide have already taken care of it him self and informed him about it? If Bumblebee had done anything bad, Ironhide would be the first to tell and not their daring leader. Ironhide was the first to shoot and ask questions later, meaning that he was the complete opposite of Optimus; 'Hide would kill for his charge, there was no doubt, and, when 'Bee was younger, he could have gotten away with murder; not just with 'Hide, but with just about every other 'bot on board.

Maybe he had some sort of surprise for Optimus, and by being around him, he might accidentally tell him the secret? He could see that; Bumblebee getting him a present and wanting it to be a surprise. Ratchet usually wouldn't give a surprise away for the world, and knowing Ironhide would eventually run into Optimus while he was drunk and tell him, therefore had to make up a lie to cover for little 'Bee. That sounded about right. But then why go through all of this trouble? He would often see Optimus a _few_ times to show that he was alright before scattering.

Maybe he was hiding something; but what was it to make the young mech shy away form him so much that he only saw the escaping sillouthe of the young mech every time he entered a room. Could it be _that_ big of a secret? If so, he knew he shouldn't be asking Ratchet about it if he only told him; there was a reason behind him, and Ratchet wouldn't tell on his soon to be little charge for the whole world unless it was life threatening; and if Ratchet hadn't came to him by _now_, then it wasn't life-threatening.

There were so many reasons, so many questions that he wanted to ask _someone_ that knew what was wrong. But that would be violating; yet if he didn't know what was wrong soon, he feared loosing that young spark for good. He didn't know if he couldn't take not looking into those baby blue optics ever again, those trusting and loving eyes that often caught him off guard yet made his spark flutter at the same time….

Shaking his head and shuttering his optics, he tried to get those thoughts out of head for the moment. He couldn't deny the love that he had for the young mech, yet sometimes he wondered that the love that he had for the mech was something other than the kind that he should have for him. He was handsome and bright, after all. He could also be funny, due to the fact that he often used his radio to get people's attention, and wanting to make people laugh when they were down. He could also be cute - although he was starting to grow out of that state for those who helped raise him - when he needed to be; getting out of things that were trouble.

Sighing, the large mech leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and his face in his servos, shaking his helm.

What was he going to _do?_


	9. Part Nine

Everything would have honestly been fine that morning when the young mech awoke the next morning; or at least, it _should_ have been fine. He woke up as he knew he would have that morning; with Skidz and Mudflap barging into his room and leaping onto his bed, jumping happily up and down on both his berth _and_ him. With a groan, Bumblebee managed to shoo the duo way, the two laughing almost manically as they went to wake up other 'bots. It was only Christmas Eve, right? Then for crying out loud, why wake people up _this_ early? Well, there _was_, the party.

Stretching and clearing out his optics, 'Bee peeled himself out of his berth and made his way to the rec. room to find something to eat, when the alarms around the base went off, nearly giving him a spark attack. There was an order over the comm., saying that all Autobots and workers of NEST needed to report to the main hanger for a debriefing. Groaning, Bumblebee had a feeling that this would be a _terribly_ long day.

Great, just what he needed.

**XXX**

It was apparent that the Decepticons had decided to become the this Christmas; destroying their plans for at least the next or so. They had attacked near by Mission City in search of resources; weapons, energy, you name it. And with luck, they were heading to the base next. Or at least try to find it. So it was Prime's plan to meet them at the city in a surprise attack; catch them off guard. It sounded like a pretty good idea; _if_ the Autobots weren't paranoid by those like Shockwave that could easily trace their conversations.

Bumblebee would wonder what would happen to his plan; he had finally decided that morning - before the random alarm, and even before that, before the random awakening - that perhaps it was a good idea to confront Prime with his feelings. However, he was thinking of backing down now; with a sign like this, was it good to even try? Ratchet had once told him that terrible situations could mean good ideas and the likes, however he wasn't so sure about that.

Guess he just had to wait and see what Primus had in store for him, huh?

**XXX**

Bumblebee _almost_ liked the team he was being assigned in; Mikalea was being paired with Ratchet and his little squad since she was an Autobot Medic in training - and a really good one at that - while Bumblebee and Sam were paired together fairly enough. They also got to go with Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Mirage, too. Sounds all good right? Well, until he heard that _Optimus_ was leading the group. Oh yeah, his day was going _just_ great.

Breaking Benjamin's _Blow Me Away_ was playing quietly on the young mech's radio; Optimus was fine with it, however Ironhide seemed to have a hangover from the night before, plus music being too loud could give them away, therefore he had to keep it quiet; for the most part, it only looked as if Sam and Jazz keeping next to him could hear the music, the rest either ignoring it or couldn't seem to hear it at all; or, like Ironhide, just decided to ignore it. No one was complaining about it, however, so there must have been nothing wrong with it.

"So did ya fix yer problem yet?" Jazz's whispering voice made Bumblebee jump; Sam complaining from his guardian's hand at the sudden movement. Bumblebee nearly had a spark-attack, however managed to look at Jazz with a completely confused expression. "Ya know," Jazz went on in his quiet voice, "the one you brought up the other night?"

Bumblebee was almost surprised that Jazz remembered; he really didn't know that drunk people could remember slag. He heard that they often blacked out; or at least Ironhide often complained of doing so. Perhaps no one was the same, huh? Wearily the young mech shook his head. Jazz was about to respond when Sam spoke up.

"There's a problem?" the human asked, standing up and trying to walk as close to the mech as he could; however there was a gap between himself and his guardian, making it kinda hard. "What's a matter? Is something wrong? Should I know about it?" Sam asked worriedly in a low voice when the two Autobots looked at each other for a moment.

"Nah, man, everything's alright. Promise," Jazz whispered with a shrug as he looked back to the small human. "We'll tell ya 'bout it later."

There was a moment's pause, in which Sam crossed his arms wearily and gave a look of disabdenment. It looked as if he were thinking of giving up, and Bumblebee was about to assure that everything was alright, when Ironhide intervened.

"We got some movement up ahead," Ironhide said roughly as he leaned slightly into the group, his cannons already ready to fire. "And it doesn't look too friendly, or at least says Will."

Sam sighed heavily and plopped back down on his rump, Bumblebee shaking head; he would most likely be questioned later about the problem later due to Sam's nature, and due to the fact that Jazz said they would talk about it later. Yeah, thanks _Jazz_. The Autobot scoffed inwardly at the thought as he maneuvered to the group that had form together near the base of a tall sky scraper; they were all guarded well on all sides, with large debris to the front and back, and to the other side another tall sky scraper. Yet Bumblebee didn't feel too secure with all of this coverage; ever heard of the calm before the storm? He was betting that this was what this was, all of this silence and dread circling around them.

And yet again, it seemed that the young scout could barely pay attention to what his elders were saying; entranced by his leader's handsome figure and noble looks. He was lucky that every so often Jazz, who stood abruptly next to him, or Sam gave him a tap on the armor to help him remember what world he currently inhabited. He only caught bits of pieces of the conversation as well, knowing he would have to ask Jazz for details on the rest later; he caught words such as ambush and scatter, however the others were too blurry to remember.

"We're all clear on the mission then, right?" Prime's regal deep baritone voice boomed in question, and everyone - even thought Bumblebee hadn't a clue as to what was going on - nodded or muttered in agreement; and instantly lyrics floated before anyone who wanted to disagree could speak.

_When You Can't Take Anymore_

_Of What They're Living For_

_Set the World on Fire_

"Amen to that," Lennox agreed with a light chuckle, maneuvering over the rubble, which was one reason it that Sam had decided to hitch a ride from his guardian; the snow, ice, slush, not to mention the rubble that made it harder for humans to get around without an Autobot having to help them.

Or in Will's case, pure determination to get back into the warmth of the base and grab some Hot Chocolate.

[Really, who would want to _eat_ Hot Chocolate; wouldn't it be all melted and stuff?]

"Autobots, let's move out," came the steady order of Optimus Prime, humans dodging the large feet of the robots as they went to follow their commander.

There was a whoop of agreement from a couple of the Transformers, however the usually loud Bumblebee stayed quiet, finally averting his from his superior as he huddled Sam closer to his spark casing; the boy was already in so much clothing he was surprised that he wasn't suffocating yet, while the more moving military team that made up NEST were more lightly dressed for the occasion. 'Bee was just lucky that Sam could quickly strip of his clothing if need be.

"Is it just me," Sideswipe stated aloud, not even trying to hold back the loudness in his voice; the sound resonating back via the buildings around them and from the clear and crisp, freezing winter air, "or does everything here seem a little _too_ quite for the norm?"

"If you mean that the Decepticons are hiding their afts and waiting for an ambush because they're a bunch of cowards," Ironhide replied, his voice reaching the same decibels and them some, the over all cockiness showing in his voice, "then _yes_, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

Minus Bumblebee and Optimus, and a few of the humans that let the joke slide over their heads or simply ignored it all together, there was an uproar of chuckles and laughs in agreement to the statement Ironhide had made; earning them a smile of triumph and most likely lightening up his mood a bit more than it had been with the hangover. Which was a good thing for them all, considering that too much noise would make Ironhide pissed, and a pissed off Ironhide that you were stuck with was usually _never_ a good thing for his allies.

"You know, I hate to say it," Mirage started after a few moments of silence and walking and splitting up into slightly smaller groups, "but I betcha they're just tryin' to ruin Christmas because we're havin' a lotta fun and they're not."

"You mean like the Grinch?" one of the soldiers asked up the red colored 'bot, earning a shrug in return, obviously either not knowing what the Decepticons were up to, or not knowing who the Grinch was.

"I don't know guys," Sam said in a weary voice that seemed to agree with the spy, "I mean, we've been walking for a long while now. You sure you guys didn't just, you know, get something' wrong or what ever."

And honestly, Bumblebee never got to hear the response for that question.

There were too many explosives that suddenly rained down for him to pay the _least_ bit attention.

**XXX**

Yay! Another chapter! I'm so happy. XD And now we get a battle scene. Please read and review.

Songs:

Set the World on Fire - Black Veiled Brides


	10. Part Ten

The bombs and gun fire came down as sudden and quick as a meteor did when entering the Earth's atmosphere; and as fast as Bumblebee could run on a good day. One moment, there was complete silence; the next, everyone was ducking for cover, dead bodies flying and debris being hurled every which way as commanders shouted orders to their squadrons. Bumblebee barely had enough time to think before he was being drug behind a large fallen building behind Jazz, who meanwhile was shooting rapidly at any enemy movement that he could register.

"What the frag was _that_?" came the distraught cry of Samuel, who was clinging tightly onto his guardian's arm while he trying to shield his head from anything that could easily fall on him and hurt him. "Where the hell did they come from?"

If 'Bee knew , he would have told him, however the same question rumbled through his head as well; but the engines that roared over head raining missiles and bombs meant that there were most likely Seekers, and not too close behind would be the ground dwellers; those like the Desructicons, perhaps. The Decepticons had a _lot_ of terrible weapons and Transformers on their side to make them look indestructible unless you were lucky enough to find one of their weak points; then they'd be screwed.

But he wasn't waiting too long to find out who was working for whom and what their weak points were. Ducking quickly after making sure the coast was clear, Bumblebee made a duck and roll, holding his adopted charge closely and protectively near him as he dodged behind a much large piece of debris; enough on either side and some behind to feel liable enough to set Samuel down and found his own hiding place; however he seemed content in staying with his car, looking confusingly up at him as he obviously waited for the answer on what was going on with the battle.

And honestly, Bumblebee really _couldn't_ give him an answer to begin with. Why? Because as he looked out onto the ruined battle field, snow either turn to slush or brown mud aside a few broken parts and dead Decepticons - of which Ironhide most likely killed - and debris, and could honestly see nothing beyond that. It seemed as if they were trying look through a building it self; it wasn't doing them any good.

"Hey, are we gonna we okay?" Sam spoke again, slightly tripping as he tried to climb higher onto the rubble to try and look over their current shield. "Where's everyone else?"

_BOOOOMMM!_

"Whoa!"

Sam would have fallen backwards and hit his head on the concrete if Bumblebee hadn't have dived for him as the explosion hit not a few feet away; ducking and rolling behind another pile of debris and both looking around cautiously. More gun shots and explosions, and a shout from Ironhide; most likely he was taunting the Decepticons as he kicked their afts, or something of the short. Yeah, yeah, that sounded about right.

"Click Click Twitter Chirrup Click Warble."

"Yeah, I think your right," Sam breathlessly agreed, finally able to see over the rocks to the battle better; and now he wished that he was unable to. His eyes were veering every which way as he stared at the fallen bodies and the battle going on before him before he stated, "Hey, you think that blast was meant for us, or just a miss calculation or what ever Prowl would call it?"

"Oh trust me, I don't think we would purposely miss _you_, ya' little Autobot twerp," spoke a voice before Bumblebee could get a word in. Neither of the duo needed to turn around to guess who it was, and, quickly setting Sam down in a safe place, spun around on his heels to face his opponent. "Oh, what? Surprised to see me?" Barricade asked when he first saw the smaller 'Bot's face; a smirk playing on his own as the other 'Bot spun around. "Then again, we're seeing each other a little too much, aren't we?"

At that the little mech gave the police car a twisted face; that of anger towards the other mech. He always _hated_ Barricade; maybe that's why he was always good at kicking his aft. Yeah, yeah that was _definably_ the reason why he always kicked the other mech's aft. It was always a funny story to tell. Sam always joked about how Barricade hadn't won a battle against 'Bee in ever.

"Just enough to show you your place, huh?" Sam retorted instantly, stumbling slightly on the rubble he stood on.

Sam wasn't too much of a threat, most Transformers knew that; however it was Barricade's turn to become angered by someone's words. Yeah, Sam was good at pissing someone off if he wanted to. He was just lucky he had enough 'bots to back him up if he said something wrong.

"Why… you….," Barricade growled, snarling slightly, "you're gonna eat those words, you little _twerp_!"

"Not unless you eat them first!"

There wasn't much of a warning except for Sam heroically - or not - saying those words; Barricade barely had enough time to flinch before he was hit with a barrage of missiles when Bumblebee relieved one of his weapons from one of the hiding places in his left arm. The large bot went stumbling/flying backwards, crumbling a building all too easily behind him as he crashed into it with a shout. Bumblebee merely ignored Sam's cheers and whoops - although he felt pretty good to have someone cheering for him, he wished that the human would find some place to hide so he wouldn't get hurt - dashing over to where he stood across from where Barricade had fallen.

For a moment, the scout thought that the other bot was just going to lye there, or that he had ran off when he wasn't paying attention; which would have been just his luck, of course, he never had really had a lot of luck paying attention when he was younger. However, there was a groan, and Barricade, stumbling, pulled him self up; obviously pissed off when he had been hit without warning; or, rather, without realizing that he was about to be hit.

"You're gonna _pay_ for that," Barricade threatened, shaking off the debris as he managed to get up. "You're gonna pay a _whole_ lot for that."

Perhaps the good thing was that the young mech wasn't afraid; what was so different about this time than any other time? He was mad? Ah, well, someone mad couldn't pay attention too well on what they were doing, now could they? Not really, at least when he often saw Ironhide fight when _he_ was mad; he could do some pretty horrible stuff when he was mad, of course, but when he was doing so, he often got so caught up he didn't realize who or what he was hitting. And Ratchet and Optimus - Prowl included, too - often had his aft afterwards. Which was often a funny sight, however this wasn't the time to be explaining.

Instantly Barricade lurched forward, a gun transforming from his arm. Bumblebee ducked and swayed away just in time to miss the gun being swung at his head, however didn't intend for the other bot to bring up leg and spin around, kicking the smaller 'bot in his side. Bumblebee let out a cry of pain before he landed rolling, barely missing Barricade's foot as it came down where his head had been. Making it onto his stomach, he managed to leapt to his feet and scatter backwards as again he managed to dodge another of Barricade's crushing blows.

"Piece of scrape metal," came the ridicule from Barricade; Bumblebee managing to grab the other mech's fist as a block when he tried to punch him.

However that seemed like an even worse idea; when Bumblebee grabbed his other fist to again protect him self, he didn't see the sweep for his feet coming. Next thing he knew his head hit the ground hard, and for a moment he blacked out, only hearing sounds; that of Sam shouting in worry and distraught, and Barricade turning to taunt him. There was the sound of movement; most likely that of Barricade moving towards the human for Megatron. He remembered Optimus saying something about, before they went to Egypt, when Sam had touched that last shard of the AllSpark that he had attached to his jacket, he had gotten all - or at least most - of it's information. So he could see why Megatron wanted him.

However, even _if_ the AllSpark wasn't part of him, Bumblebee still wouldn't let them take Sam. As the yellow bot fought to stay awake, he could hear another voice and something that sounded like scuffling. The next thing he knew, when his optics finally came back online, Jazz was dodging the swings and shots of bullets; holding tightly onto the human boy, Barricade looking more pissed off than he should have been. Well, if that were possible that is. With Sam safe, and Jazz noticing that the young bot had woken up - Barricade seeming not to notice this - and was quick to shift backwards as the scout rose his gun.

Barricade barely had time to look, much less flinch. His facial expression showed surprise if anything, and in the next moment his chassis was being hit harder than before; flailing backwards as more holes and dents were created over his body. Crashing into yet another building, this one toppling on top of him. At first he looked defeated, but Jazz didn't seem to want to wait long before finding this out.

"C'mon, kid, 'fore he gets up!" the saboteur said as he skated past him, gently grabbing one of his arms in the process and helping him up. Bumblebee stumbled for a moment before managing to realize where he was, and, without a second thought, followed his elder into the rush.

**XXX**

Isn't it funny how Barricade suddenly disappeared during the Mission City battle _and_ Revenge of the Fallen? Seriously? Where'd he go? XD And sorry Barricade fans - if there are any - but I could see Bumblebee kicking Barricade's ass. A LOT. I also do apologize for the fight scene; I'm not very good with them. Feel free to criticize and tell me how I could do better. But yeah, anyway, you'll have to keep reading in order to see what happens next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Otherwise I'd be running around in a nice Camero. XD

Muse:

Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin

Set the World on Fire - Black Veiled Brides


	11. Part Eleven

"Optimus and the others seemed to have run into a little trouble," informed Jazz as the duo skated down the abandon and destroyed streets of the city.

Not too long ago had Jazz finally given Bumblebee his human back, and Sam looked slightly shaken up from his guardian getting hurt like that and simply getting up and shaking it off like it was nothing. Everything around them seemed to echo destruction, bodies on the ground abandon. Gun shots rained farther away, however the sounds could be heard from far out of town, it seemed. No life was liable to show up anywhere; everyone and everything seemed as dead as a doorknob, as the humans would say. Bumblebee felt his spark pang; stupid Decepticons, always ruining everything!

"Opt' said they had a run in with Megatron," Jazz continued as they rounded a corner into yet another destructed street. Sam seemed to cling on to his guardian a little more as he looked around at the quickly passing destruction around them. "Prowl was right; 'ere was 'n ambush waiting for 'im. I heard Optimus took a good shot, too."

Instantly Bumblebee's spark stopped beating when he heard that line sputter out of Jazz's mouth; Optimus got hurt? What happened? Why? Questions spiraled in his head, however he didn't need to ask them; mixed with his own facial expression, cast with worry, Sam spoke up.

"Well is he alright? Is he hurt badly? What happened?" the human asked, the tone acknowledged as worried in his voice. One that would have matched 'Bee's and so much more if he could have spoken.

"Now don't 'chu worry," Jazz responded calmly; with a tone that seemed to calm Sam, however still left Bumblebee in a panic attack that he was trying desperately to hold back. "Ol' Rach' fixed 'im. He didn't take _that_ much damage; you'll 'ave t' thank 'Raj for the pre-warning that he caught just in time."

At that Bumblebee mentally sighed and relaxed; Mirage was always good at that, seeing things before they happened. Or rather, knowing what was going to happen before it did so. He was a spy, for crying out loud. Wasn't he supposed to do that sort of stuff? Well, he hadn't been sent on any missions lately, but still. He had to give the spy credit. Or ninja, as Skidz and Mudflap enjoyed calling him. What was with the term Ninja, again? It seemed quite popular with those two…

"Careful," came Jazz's warning as he began to slow down as they reached the next bend; the sounds of gun fire and shouting growing louder than it should have been. "We're headin' int' the heart o' battle, so watch yer back." Jazz looked as if he were ready to dash forward, Bumblebee holding Sam close so he could follow, before turning and pointing an index finger towards his smaller companion. "An' don' get knocked out this time, 'kay, bro?" came the order, however was followed with a sly grin.

Bumblebee smiled - if he could have - as he gave a mock salute and a nod. Jazz smiled and nodded back before dashing out onto the battle field, shouting things incoherent to the younger bot. Watching after him for a moment, Bumblebee finally looked down at the human he was carrying; who was starting blankly out onto the battle field. No matter how many fights he would be in, no matter how many wars he helped win, it seemed that Sam would never get used to all of the violence and killing that happened around him. 'Bee almost felt sad for the youngling, however knew that it was the same case for him; having been with the Autobots since he could remember, the tides of war still scarred him for life.

Taking in what would be counted as an inhale of breath, Bumblebee braved up and dashed forward; being instantly engulfed by the smoke from guns and explosions. Everything around him was foggy and he could barely see as he dashed from behind one little wall to another, eyes dashing for Will and crew so he could set Sam down and fight without him getting hurt. As he ducked behind another fallen piece of building, an Autobot went flying past him and into a wall, making him flinch and hold back from upchucking, as humans would say.

"Take this, mother fuckers!" shouted a familiar voice, and both Bumblebee and Sam almost wanted to laugh at how out of place it was; while most were shouting orders and asking for more things such as ammo, Epps must have thought it would be better to shout out a come back of some sort.

And it didn't take long to find him either; most of the humans were grouped up into three squads, Epps' being the closest. Sam pointed out in a loud voice as they approached that he seemed to be having a little too much fun kicking Deception aft, even though he didn't seem to be hitting anything. Bumblebee nodded in agreement as he chuckled as best he could. Slinking behind the current low wall the soldiers were using for protection, most moved out of the way of the Transformer as others simply ignored the fact that the scout was trying to slip in in the first place; they knew they wouldn't get stepped on in the first place. After Bumblebee sat Sam down gently, the boy jogged over to Epps.

"How good we doing?" Sam had to yell over the sounds of shouting, gun fire, and explosions going on around them. Epps, having turned around and getting ammo into his gun, shook his head.

"Not too bad, but not too good, either," he responded as he finished, throwing the box the bullets came in onto the ground; not like it was going to matter anyway. "If the Seekers weren't giving us such a god damned beating, we'd actually be doin' some good. Plus, ol' Megsy keeps appearing and disappearing, so it's not working out too well."

Sam was about to respond when Epps suddenly shoved him the gun he was holding, grabbing another from one of the men next to him when it was offered. Sam opened his mouth to protest, most likely because he couldn't really shoot a gun and because he wasn't an official military person, nor did he had a gun carrying license, meaning that he couldn't legally carry a gun in the first place, however, knowing that he was in safe hands, Bumblebee didn't stay long to heard Sam's reasons.

The scout snuck away quickly, hoping to feel useful and perhaps see if Optimus was alright. He knew that the Autobot leader was alright, he knew he was; but something told him to find him anyway, call it a gut feeling. Not like anyone would protest; if you were in the way, most expected you either start helping out or get out of the way. Ducking and weaving, and occasionally firing a bullet or more - of which most likely hit nowhere - he slunk away, hiding as best he could so he wouldn't be shot at, even though bullets with no aim or ricocheting bullets often flew past him.

"I need more ammo!" came Ironhide's gruff voice as Bumblebee scattered behind another wall for protection, another explosion sounding nearby as ground exploded. "Can't a mech get a little help around here?"

Feeling more comfort than most in the gruff weapons specialist's voice at the moment, the young mech ducked and covered, making his way towards where he heard his guardian's voice; and sure enough, Ironhide was the front liner, anything in his path exploding due to his cannons and few guns he actually carried. Bumblebee remembered when he was younger, and still had to share a bed and room with the larger mech; often would he use the powerful canons, of which most mechs were afraid of, a pillow. Bumblebee had to hold back a laugh at the thought, slinking in beside his guardian and Prowl as well.

"Well I was startin' to wonder who killed ya, kid," he heard Ironhide joke above him as another loud and large blast erupted from his cannons, leaving hot, smoldering, lava-like Engergon practically leaking from them.

Trailbreaker was nearby, shouting orders to the other mechs that had merged with their team. Bumblebee wondered when the other Autobots had began meeting up in one direct spot, and then wondered where the others could have been; he remembered Ratchet being grouped with Trailbreaker, and, betting that the medic was somewhere on the battle field with Mikalea, peeked his head over slowly to asses where he could have been.

"Hey, kid," again came Ironhide's voice, making look up from where he was peeking over the small wall at the battle raging, "think we could get'cha t' do somethin'?" Bumblebee nodded. "Follow me," Ironhide said, the words coming out less than an order than they should have been.

Bumblebee followed as Ironhide ducked behind a low-hanging wall - looking to have fallen from a high building and then haven been caught on something - and blasting away a few enemies along the way; 'Bee's mask appearing over his face as his guns appeared again on his arms in defense. Looking around, 'Bee realized that he wanted just to hurl; so many dead bodies, it seemed, and so many comrades within them. Why couldn't the Decepticons just _give up_? There was nothing more they wanted on this planet, was there? In all honesty, he was expecting the Decepticons to make a treaty of some sort the first time, when Megatron had been killed, however that was just a simple hope lost.

Looking around, Bumblebee realized that he had no idea as to where they were going; ducking behind buildings, 'Hide still firing shots at enemies that dared try to come near them, 'Bee guessing that it was the protective instinct in him. And Bumblebee made sure to direct fire as well; often he wouldn't see a Decepticon coming, therefore had to be unnaturally ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

"Hey, Optimus," sounded 'Hide as they got to a rather well hid area, however one could still see the battle outside, and few could actually see those in cover.

It was more of a large building than anything; with small rays of light shining in, which was enough for Ratchet, it seemed; a few injured bots had been drug in here, Ratchet fixing them one by one with Mikalea's help. The girl honestly seemed a mess; her hair frizzled up, covered slightly in Energon and grease. Neither seemed to acknowledge the two newcomers when Ironhide boomed for the Autobot leader; however Mikalea turned for a second before looking back and her current patient.

Optimus was leaning over an injured bot, however was one of the few that Mikalea and Ratchet had fixed up; Optimus must have been talking to him before Ironhide and Bumblebee walked in, and turned around before Ironhide had even said anything. His mask was on, hiding his face; however his eyes showed that of sorrow for the other bots. He was slightly covered in Engergon as well; however more dust and grease than anything, showing that he was alright. A relief for Bumblebee, however the black and yellow Camero tried not to show it.

"Remember that problem you had earlier?" Ironhide continued as Optimus stepped forward so they could have a more private conversation. Bumblebee, for a moment, paused; trying to hold back the heat that seemed to be coming to his checks; after a moment he managed to calm down, telling him self that he needed to pay attention more towards the battle and less towards Optimus.

"Yes," their leader nodded; giving a small look towards the scout that Ironhide didn't seem to notice yet Bumblebee looked down slightly when he did so before looking back towards the weapons specialist with a confused look. "Why?" he asked quizzically. "You have an idea?"

A smile crossed Ironhide's lips, one that both of the other mechs, as well as one watching the conversation, did _not_ like. It was a habit that Ironhide's plans never ended or began well, and it was true that while he meant well, Optimus never really liked using his old friend's plans to begin with. He often tried to put him down nicely, saying that they could find another way other than his, however the mech was too stubborn and hard headed.

"Why yes," he replied simply, shifting as he finally retracted his cannons, "yes I do."

**XXX**

Don't cha just _LOVE_ cliff hangers? Read on to the next chapter to see what Ironhide's plan is. I plan on making it devious. XD

Muse:

The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance

Waiting For The End - Linkin Park


	12. Part Twelve

"So you're saying we use Bumblebee as a distraction?"

"Yup."

"Have him get close to Megatron?"

"Uh-huh.

"So he can distract the Seekers away from the warlord?"

"Pretty much."

"And then while he's leading them off, we go in?"

"That's about how it is, yeah."

"Um, Ironhide?

"Yes, Optimus?"

"Don't you think that your plan may be a little too, uh - what's the word? - _dangerous_ for your charge?"

"Click Click Twitter Chirrup Warble Chirrup Warble Click!" _'Hey! I'm a grown mech! I can handle my self!'_

"Well, yes," Optimus shrugged, shifting on his feet to spread them shoulder length apart as he again crossed him arms. "I just think that the job may be a little too _dangerous_ for you. Why not get Jazz or Mirage to do it?"

"Because 'Bee can handle him self," Ironhide retorted before the young mech could say anything in response. "That, and you know you have to let him grow up sometime, Optimus."

"Yeah, but….," their leader starter, dropping his arms to his sides and straitening up slightly as his face turned to a frown.

That wasn't necessarily the _point_. He didn't doubt Bumblebee in his skills, not in the least bit. But going up against Megatron? Or much less, try to avert the Seekers away from their leader? Starscream was ruthless, everyone knew that; and it was Megatron who had ripped out his vocal processor when he was hiding the location of the AllSpark, which made everyone uneasy when the young mech went within twenty feet of the warlord. Hell, Jazz had been the distraction back in the battle of mission city; having adopted Bumblebee as his younger brother - or so he'd said, Prowl kept saying something about paper work - he was the one who vouched the most that he would get revenge on Megatron for what he'd done to the young mech.

Or at least not let him touch him again. And with his legs blown off, Bumblebee couldn't really get anywhere, Mikalea having to tie him up to a tow truck in order to move him around. The young scout was tough, he had to admit, but being one of his overprotective guardians/family members, he didn't want him to get hurt. Plus, being in the young mech's presence brought the thoughts that he had last night, and a minor flutter in his spark. Inwardly, he tried to shoo those feelings away, believing that he was truly just being over protective, but he couldn't just get the feeling right.

"Let's face it, Optimus," Ironhide said before his leader could utter another word about anything on the topic, "Bumblebee won't give up until you let 'im do this. Plus, just about every other mech I know believes in him -"

"And you _know_ I believe in him, too, 'Hide-!"

"- and even if you say no, he'll _still _do it -"

"-which is a violation -"

"- and he's pretty good at his skill. Mirage trained him for crying out loud! Everyone's proud 'ah this little bugger. He's stood up to Megatron and the rest before. So why can't you upt and let 'im do so _now_?"

Bumblebee was actually quite amazed that Ironhide was able to keep speaking even though Optimus kept trying to interrupt him. He had been half expecting the old mech to shut up and let Optimus talk, but obviously he was determined. When Ironhide knew he or someone else - that someone else usually being Bumblebee - he often wouldn't shut up and give in. Well, except for when 'Bee had _requested_ to try and follow the AllSpark to where ever it's destination had been. Then Ironhide went off on him and tried to lock him up in a closet so he wouldn't so anywhere. But that's another story.

Optimus, on the other hand, was overly stunned. Not at Ironhide's refusal to listen to his leader and comrade and simply see that he didn't want the mechling to so, but the fact that he pointed out the fact that Bumblebee had faced the 'Cons before, and that it seemed that he truly wanted to know why he didn't want Bumblebee to go now. The face on the older mech said it all. There was a long moment of silence, and it even seemed that for a moment Ratchet had stopped what he was doing to turn and watch the face off, if one could call it that. Shocked wasn't the word for the expression that played on the Prime's face; however frustration and determination played all over Ironhide's.

Ratchet honestly seemed to be waiting for Ironhide to say something that would get him in trouble, or Optimus to say something to Ironhide that would get him to back down. When his eyes reached Bumblebee, he and the young scout stared at each other for a moment before ol' Rach' finally shrugged; he honestly couldn't tell who would win: the grumpy old mech fighting for rights for his adopted charge, or the fearless leader who was simply trying to protect one of his youngest fighters from harm. Ratchet finally went back to his work, not noticing that Mikalea had stopped and stared to see who would win.

Finally, after a moment, it looked as if Ironhide would give up on the stare down, when Optimus gave a sigh of definite defeat; making Ironhide puff his chest in slight victory. Bumblebee twittered in excitement as well; excitement that he could possibly make Optimus _finally _notice him for a change, notice him for something _other_ than being just a youngling. Perhaps recognize that he was an adult. However, he couldn't help but feel like he was still failing him, not making him happy; the saddened yet given up expression on the much larger mech's face explained it all.

"Alright, alright," Optimus spoke, giving in to 'Hide's wishes. "He can do this. But we _have_ to come up with a much better plan than what you had."

"What?" Ironhide whined back, making 'Bee hold back a snicker at the sound of his voice; he hadn't even heard his guardian _whine_ before. "How does my plan not _work_? It _totally_ works!"

"I don't think that Bumblebee can simply waltz in and suddenly surprise the Decepticons without any backup or, for the most part, better cover, Ironhide," Optimus laughed slightly as he spoke, shifting slightly.

"And how do ya figure?" Ironhide asked with slight hesitation.

"Ah, _yes_," came the Hatchet from his spot where he finished patching up an injured mech not too far away, "because suddenly appearing out of nowhere is possible with mechs _other_ than Mirage with a whole _army_ of 'Cons standing around, and because no cover in case he gets spotted is a good thing; we totally _need_ to let them blow up Bumblebee. Because that was our plan _all along_."

"It's was?" Mikalea asked; however was doing horribly as she tried to hold back a large amount of giggling.

"Oh yes! Didn't you know?" Ratchet continued on sarcastically, finishing off his job and relaxing back on his heels as he looked down to the human. "We're too much of nice hearted _cowards_ to kill off our men that we dislike by our selves, so we put them in _terrible_ situations where the Decepticons can just _annihilate_ them and take their bodies to use as _scrape metal_."

That last part was practically spat out, however Mikalea didn't seem too notice too much; she seemed too busy falling over on her aft as she burst out laughing. Bumblebee had been flinching the whole time Ratchet had been talking; he knew that the medic was just kidding, but honestly, all that stuff just sounded _terrible_. Ironhide was busy giving the medic a look that if looks could kill, he would drop over dead; he knew that the medic wasn't serious, too, but anything horrible involving his sparkling, even an over-dramatization from the CMO, well, he didn't like?

And Optimus? Well, he was biting his lower lip as he tried to hold back a laugh of his own; he had to admit, when it came simply pissing someone off or scaring someone - especially scaring someone - Ratchet was really good at it. Most every Autobot - except Ironhide, and he had to give the mech credit for even _thinking_ of bonding with him - at the base was scared of Ratchet, and often tried to avoid getting injured so they wouldn't have to face him. Especially WheelJack, who seemed to blow him self up almost every week.

"So you'll help think of a better plan then?" Optimus finally questioned, obviously holding back a laugh as he regained his comrade's attention; Ratchet focusing on the rest of his patients - which now there were only, like, _two_ - while Mikalea tried to calm down. Bumblebee managed to quite flinching as Ironhide gave a huff before he spoke.

"Yeah, I guess," he stated simply, shrugging his arms before giving the larger mech a gruff look and pointing/wagging an index finger at him. "But it _better be a good one."_

"_Was that a threat, Ironhide?" came Mikalea's questioning voice before Optimus could respond, earning a smirk from the gruff weapons speaclist._

"_Nah," he said, giving a sly look. "That's a promise."_


	13. Part Thirteen

_City Lights Are Callin'_

_Slowly Comin' Back to Life_

_Speedin' In The Fast Lane_

_Mama, Let Us Waster No Time_

_Devil in the Doorway_

_Sellin' Any Kind of Hell_

_We're Just Comin' Out To_

_Play The Game_

If anything, it looked as if the battle should have been over already; most of either fractions had scattered back to re-fuel, only a few still watching over their fallen comrades and the battle frontier that was the city. But for the most part, it looked like it had been utterly abandon. When the city had first been attacked, and sighting of the Decepticons had began earlier that day, the civilians were quickly evacuated, leaving only those foolish enough to stay and hide until the army came around. 'Bee couldn't help but wonder who would be so foolish as to do something like that. Than again, if you had ever met Sam's father, you'd easily learn not to be so surprised.

The plan was simple: use Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker as targets to distract the Decepticons, and hopefully lure Megatron out of hiding. Then, Ironhide and Jazz - although against Prowl's wishes - were to become a distraction for the warlord while Optimus snuck in from behind with Mirage and Inferno. Bumblebee was overly ready; Skidz and Mudflap - over the comm., and having - against their wills - been left back at base - had wished their "older brother" luck, and said that they'd protect his presents from any badass Decepticons that tried to steal them.

Yeah, like any Decepticon was actually _afraid_ of Skidz and Mudflap. Well, they _were_ trying, he had to give them credit. That, and they were pretty crazy. Although apparently a few pitied him for actually adopting the two as his younger siblings, they were quite alright; aside from sometimes not knowing how to handle situations well, and getting into fights almost every waking minute of every day, he often pitied the fools who tried to even hurt _one_ of the twins, much less Mudflap.

He remembered once when Skidz and Mudflap had gotten into a horrible argument-turned-battle-with-each-other-and-everyone-near-them, Optimus had finally had enough, and tried to talk some sense into them; telling them that they couldn't keep getting into fights and pulling others in with them, or else someone would really get hurt. During that battle, there had been some puddle of Energon where both of the Twins were leaking, and Ratchet was surprised that they hadn't killed each other. Skidz had responded with something that both everyone saw coming, yet was surprised by at the same time.

"Hey, he's mah brutha. I kin hit 'im all 'ah want tah. Ya'll so much as lay a _finger _on 'him, ya'll be makin' friends with the pavement."

That threat had so much as stuck with everyone who had heard it, as well as anyone who was told the funny story. Sadly, everyone had believed Skidz, too; although they seemed to hate each other so much, and half the time always slandered and physically fought with each other, one thing was perfectly clear: you so much as touched the younger twin without being careful, much less tried to hurt him, Skidz wouldn't so much as hold back when trying to defend his younger and more skittish brother, no matter who or what you were to him. And of course, with was slightly vise versa, however seeing as Mudflap never fought without his brother to help. Bumblebee merely smiled at the thoughts.

Yeah, yeah he defintantly liked his family.

**XXX**

_We Never Cry For Love_

_We're Superheroes_

_We Are Back Where We Belong_

_We Never Cry for Pain_

_We're Superheroes_

_Make A Stand Where We Belong_

_We're Superheroes_

Ducking behind a low handing building, trudging past a small pile of dead bodies - of which the young scout couldn't decipher them from Autobots or Decepticons to save his life - Bumblebee quietly followed the two older mechs as they led the way; the quiet streets aside from the small amounts of groaning from the soldiers who still managed to live if not for long, and the faint sound of rustling, seemed almost daunting and eerie, in a sense. A few times Sideswipe had turned around and asked the young mech if he was okay; usually he wasn't this quiet as they were, often letting out a few clicks and twitters to let someone know he was there or to at least make some sort of noise to calm his systems; not knowing that he was mildly doing the same for anyone else he was with. And the few times the question was asked, Bumblebee replied that he was alright, leaving the rest of the way for silence and the few things that still crumbled around them. And often the twins would exchange glances, Sunny's expression saying it all; that it was better that the young bot stay quiet for a mission like this rather than making too much noise. Reluctantly, Sideswipe gave up, however not until one last glance towards the yellow and black mech that seemed to be a little bit more nervous than normal.

The rest of the time seemed to edge on, Bumblebee regarded; that it seemed like time was purposely elongating itself, to make the day longer. Wasn't it supposed to be getting dark by now? With the Earth's tilt and all, Bumblebee thought so; however his internal clock said that only three and a half hours had passed since their arrival in Mission City, not the nine and three fourths that he _thought_ had passed since arriving. Maybe he was just imaging things. He simply shrugged to him self, trying to keep him self on task; which wasn't working all too well. He knew by the looks he was getting when he wasn't looking forward or wasn't paying attention that the twins were concerned about him; that, and 'Side's constant questioning about him. Although the twins were technically not much older than him - a good fifteen to twenty years human wise - he could remember when he was still a sparkling, and while the two were known for their rough and - in Sunny's case - sometime cruel nature, loving to destroy stuff that had Decepticon written all over it, they were his two most common care takers; something that at first worried Ironhide.

And honestly, he couldn't blame him.

Silently the rounded a building, and they found their destination; the little hideout that the Decepticons had made could have been spotted by almost anywhere within a ten mile radius. Megatron, even from a long distance by human standards, could still be seen; his looming frame and foreboding eyes making anyone, even the bravest of mechs, shutter in fear. Their base had become what looked like an abandon sky scraper, or at least one that they easily cleaned out. Ol' Megatron was easily spotted standing at the base, looking as if the next living creature to come into view he would tear into pieces without a second thought. Three Seekers were perched higher up on the falling-apart building; one of them easily recognized as Starscream, whom was hanging onto the tell yet skinny needle-like top of the building, eyes wearily searching around.

Most of the Decepticons that could be seen looked as if they had taken a very brash beating; most likely thanks to Ironhide and crew. Most of the firefight had died down once the Autobots had came up with their plan and scattered, a few remaining due to the distraction the better faction adding that to their part of the plan. It had been working, however they had heard through the comm. that some of the 'Cons had begun to retreat, making the three scouts become more weary of their surroundings. One easily recognizable 'bot was Blackout; the helicopter standing partly upright, clutching his right arm as it looked as if that and his right arm had taken a pretty good beating. However, he seemed less than weary enough to want to take a beating from Hook, and was simply waiting his turn to be fixed.

"Alright guys," whispered the yellow twin, instantly shoving Bumblebee into a better hiding place behind the building they were using as shelter before the young scout could take in any more of what was going on; he could here a conversation arise within the other faction, although he didn't recognize the voice of whom it came from. "We need to be stealth 'bout this, 'lright?"

"Oh, like we already aren't?" Sideswipe retorted in a slightly angered whisper, however was silenced by a motion from his brother.

"We're all clear on the motive and plan then, right?" questioned Sunny, gaining a roll of the eyes from his twin.

"You heard how long Prime's speech was, right?" questioned the red twin he response, before stifling a chuckle that would have gotten him hit. Then again, with the line that came next, Bumblebee was surprised that Sunny didn't just upt and tackle his brother: "Or did you decide to fall again because you stayed up all night last night trying to mas-"

"Just shut up, alright?" scorned Sunstreaker in a low yet harsh whisper, making even Bumblebee hold back a laugh; which he nearly failing if it hadn't been for the fact that: A.) There were Decepticons not too far away, and: B.) Side's wavered it off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't don't scratch your paint, alright?" he warned his brother. "I don't feel like goin' and getting' ya a new paint job for Christmas."

**XXX**

The sudden sounds of shouting, cursing, and over-all fire fighting caught the attention of the small group hidden at the bas of the building not too far away. Ratchet was surprised the Deceptions hadn't been able to spot Ironhide in the first place; he was so tall that he was bending over to try to conceal himself, barely working at all in his behalf. Jazz was easy enough to hide, simply ducking his head and every so often peaking his head around the building to check for any signs of their allies before the explosions, shouting, cursing, and all the rest had started to occur. Before all hell broke loose - again - they - mostly Ratchet - were half expecting the all mighty Seekers to spot them and give them away, however not too long after they got into place, Starscream had gotten off of his place on the high building and began to have a chat with his warlord. What ever the conversation was about, it didn't seem to go the way the Seeker had wanted it; mid-way through the muted dialogue, the jet plane was grabbed by the throat and lifted up, an ugly pissed-off face. His voice was quite louder than before, however the distance between them and the warlord gave them only the sound of perhaps the adults off of the children show; Charlie Brown was it? At least that was Ironhide's comment.

"Oh would you _shut_ _up_?" Ratchet finally scorned in a low voice while they were still in wait, Starscream finally being tossed to the ground with a very audible thud; Ironhide still making jokes and chuckling like a little child would. "Pirmus, you big sparkling."

He could hear Jazz holding back laughs and giggles, trying not to get his aft kicked by the medic like he knew he would. However he was overly failing. Rolling his eyes, Ratchet merely shifted on his heels as he stayed in a squatted position, arms crossed as he kept trying to look away from the two lightly laughing idiots; knowing that if he happened to look, that he might start laughing, too. Laughing seemed to be contagious on this planet.

"'Ey, what's that?" came Jazz's question as his head peeked again around the building when he caught a movement, making Ironhide and Ratchet both pause what he was talking about; to suddenly seeing an eruption of gunshots, missiles, curses, and shouts, followed by dirt and chunks of earth and buildings flying everywhere.

"Show time," 'Hide announced, his cannons already locked and loaded, charging eagerly. They didn't need to guess what he was thinking by now.

**XXX**

I honestly couldn't think of anything to end this with. Each chapter I've been trying at at least one thousand words or more. This one has two thousand. The next chapter will sadly be with Optimus. Well, not really sadly, but still. XD And I don't know why, but I keep wanting to say Sunnystreaker instead of Sunstreaker; so if you see this misspelling, please point it out. .

Songs:

Superheroes - Edguy


	14. Part Fourteen

Everything seemed to be going as planned. Or at least in Optimus's view.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee were quick to surprise the Decepticons, and they had very little warning to begin with; the trio suddenly leaping out of what seemed like nowhere, surprising too many to make them jump. Sunny seemed to be having too much fun with giving everything into kicking the Deception's aft's, too; flying, maneuvering, firing, and dodging as if he had been fighting his whole life. His brother seemed more weary; however still held the same mischievous smile, still called out those same curse words in order to get the enemy's attention away from their over lord. Bumblebee seemed just content on doing his job; more focused than Sunstreaker, his optics narrow as he tried to steer clear of on-coming missiles and bullets, of which he seemed to b e doing marvelously. However, it was Prime's own brother that he was worried about more than his own troops.

The Seekers had easily dropped down as back up - or at least the rest of them; not moments before the shoot out began, Starscream had dropped down and had an interesting conversation with his master, having only to be clutched up by the throat and than tossed aside like a rag doll - Starscream trying to get up before he was trampled. Injured defended as best as they could; but even the toughest of Decepticons were weak at some point, and many scattered back into their temporary base while their more able comrades took the beating. Megatron, however, seemed the most confusing of them all. While his troops were engaging in the fight, which there were very few at them at this point, even with the trio leading them away and Ironhide and Jazz appearing out of nowhere to fight the rest, his brother seemed more than less overly….. Calm.

A strangely smug expression had appeared on his face; one saying that he was proud at the moment, almost satisfied. What was his brother up to? As thoughts rolled past his processor, weary dark blue optics staring downward from where they stood a near forty feet up in the air, the large Autobot leader barely heard the sound of Mirage ambling in beside him onto one of the steady ledges; Inferno not too far behind their fearless leader, watching with edge as the battle sounded below. It was obvious that both mechs were uneasy due to the fact that their comrades were fighting a battle without them, and there was little they could do until their plan was able to come into action.

"Optimus," Inferno finally spoke after a long and painful moment of standing and listening to the battle raging below; his face twisted slightly in anger that he seemed so helpless at the moment. "Shouldn't at least Mirage and I go down there and help?" Inferno continued as a loud explosion sounded from below; Ironhide's happy cackle following shortly behind. "I mean, if there were more of us down there, we could-"

"No, Inferno," calmly said Optimus, backing silently away from the ledge and turning towards the not so smaller mech. "We have to stick to our plan, otherwise it might crumble beneath us."

"Yeah, well our friends might-!" Inferno started, however again was cut off mid sentence; however this time by Mirage, who had silently watched the battle below without even flinching to see their facial expressions as they talk.

"Dunno," the sleuth shrugged, his Italian voice coming out easily through his vocal processors, "they'a seem t' be doin' pretty good, eh? Ironhide is goin' at them like 'a maniac."

At that both of the other mechs unwillingly stifled back a laugh; if anything, Ironhide was already a maniac. Battling Decepticons and blowing their heads off only added to it, like it or not. And for the record, everyone's thought on that was usually not. Maybe it was due to the fact of the current battle; everyone had learned a long time ago, when Ironhide had first adopted Bumblebee - against his will, he would first joke - that they should _never_ get in the way of the two if something bad was going on. Otherwise Ironhide would plow his way through to get to his youngling, not caring who he had hurt

There was a battle when Bumblebee, the age of a human two year old, had intentionally escaped from his then at the moment caretaker Seaspray. Decepticons had snuck onto the ship and raided it, shaking the whole place up and tearing it apart. Had it not have been for the fact that Bumblebee had gotten away, they never would have possibly won; when Ironhide heard the news from Seaspray that Bumblebee was no where to be found, he literally tore the whole place up, tearing any Decepticon limb from limb in order to find his charge. They also wouldn't have won if, when the battle had been taken outside, it seemed that Bumblebee had been as well; being easily found by Starscream and dangled in the air, his terrified screams and calls for his care takers enough to make any Autobot want to try to rip the Seeker's head off and feed it to the sharks. It was Ironhide who had the honors, however; managing to get close enough to grab his charge and then literally throw the Seeker nearly two miles from where he stood, a large hole in his chassis, however not a through and hard enough hit to reach his spark. The memory of that night made Optimus unconsciously smile. If he and Ratchet _did_ have any Sparklings of their own, the medic didn't have to worry about them getting hurt; Ironhide would tear any bot's head off for looking at the Sparkling wrong.

Bumblebee was living proof of that.

_Party Rockers in the House Tonight_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_And We Gon' Make You Loose Your Mind_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_Party Rockers in the House Tonight_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_And We Gon' Make You Loose Your Mind_

_We Just Want T' See Ya Shake That_

_Ev'ryday I'm Shufflin'_

Duck. Roll. Find cover. Shoot. Duck. Run. Find cover. Shoot. It was the same over and over again as he rushed to stay a distraction for the footed Decepticons that followed them. Sunstreaker shouted colorful words to those he shot at, Sideswipe usually following in that order; however had to often remind his brother to duck every time a gun shot or other strayed towards them. It was quite comical, however Bumblebee knew better than to distract himself when they were in the middle of a dog fight; he would probably find the time later to joke about it with them.

Everything seemed fine; they weren't hurt, other then the few minor wounds that Sunstreaker had due to his carelessness, therefore making him more pissed off and receive even more minor wounds. Everything was going as planned; he hadn't yet heard of Optimus going into action, however he could hear Ironhide's threats of killing all Decepticons in the area, and his cannons blowing up things. For the moment, everything seemed so sure. Bumblebee thought that they had everything in their servos. Yet everything seemed so wrong; the yellow mech was sure that his spark was clenching for some reason; and when something was about to go wrong, his spark _always felt funny._

_And for the first time in a long time, he was right._


	15. Part Fifteen

_This Could Be the Real World Now_

_I Don't Believe It_

_But I Can See the Truth_

_Welcome to the Real World Now_

_You're All I Carry_

_I Don't Mean To Poison You_

_You're The Only One Who Thinks It's Tragic_

_This Can Be the Real World Now_

_Uh No-Oh, Uh No-Oh_

_This Can Be The Real World Now_

It was sudden when Mirage was shot backwards with an un-seeable force. At least that was what Optimus thought, when he saw the red-colored mech went flying back, crashing into the top of the already fallen building, the roof easily caving in beneath him and he fell through. Inferno gave a cry, and turned to help his fallen comrade, however a blur of silver tackled the other mech, and both went spiraling off the edge of the building and to the ground below; Optimus had enough glance to realize to be a seeker, however he couldn't see the face enough to tell which one it was.

There wasn't enough time to think about it; the sound of something crunching behind the Prime - since he had turned with a stunned frame to watch Inferno fall to the ground - and for a moment Optimus thought it was Mirage climbing back up the building. However, it was to the great blue and red mech's demise that it was not. Red optics stared venomously back at him, however the creature's smile said otherwise. The large, jagged, and silver frame was more hunched and menacing than one would like to look at for a long period of time.

"Long time no see, _brother_," the warlord drawled out, hunkering onto the building as he stood directly across from the Autobot leader; Optimus trying not to show how surprised he was that perhaps his brother had found out their plan. Either that, or he just had a really good eye. "It seems that your little plan has, oh, _backfired_ on you?" The warlord hunkered slightly closer, and Optimus could do nothing to retreat but jump; and that didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

"So you saw it coming, I take it?" inquired Optimus Prime, trying to still look as if he wasn't surprised by the fact. However, even with his mask covering his mouth, his blue optics might have given him away easier than he thought.

"You could say that," chuckled Megatron; Optimus angered that the warlord would not give him the direct answer than he wanted. It seemed that his rival was good at making others guess if he so sought after. "Then again, your plans had _flaws_ in it all along." Optimus held back the grumble he so badly wanted to make come out of his vocal processors.

"And what flaws may those be?" Optimus inquired, purposely drawling on the conversation for as long as it was worth.

Not a few moments after the warlord appeared, the Autobot leader _knew_ that he saw the slightest of distortion or outline appearing out of the hole the silver mech drawled himself from; and he knew that it was Mirage, had he not heard the slightest of ping from his comm. signaling that it was him. And if he could drawl out the conversation out long enough, Mirage could easily disarm the warlord for Optimus to take out.

After Optimus spoke, Megatron smirked again; something that the Autobot leader realized that he did _not_ like.

"Because," started Megatron as he took a few more humbled steps towards his brother, "they were not well thought out to begin with, you were never the one to keep secrets hidden from myself, and above all you were carefully _hidden_!"

Without warning, the warlord turned and, in a flash, his spike ball unhitched it self. Mirage was caught in mid-air as he seemed to materialize from thin air, being brought down easily and again crumbling though the ceiling of the building with a shout of agonizing pain. The platform they used to stand on instantly spider webbed, however Optimus took no notice; with a shout, he lurched at Megatron, a failed attempt to try and stop him from hurting Mirage further.

The warlord spun around with the quickness of a cobra, abling to stop Optimus form fully tackling him, however the ceiling caved underneath them; both went descending into the depths of the building, crushing floors empty of other senile beings beneath them. Both landed with a heavy thud on the ground of earth, covered in debris. It was Megatron who first tried to stumble up, chuckling as he did so.

"See what I meant, brother?" he said in a chocked manner as Optimus stumbled to his feet. "Your plans…. They aren't well thought out, are they?"

"Just like your comebacks, you piece of junkyard crap," retorted the mighty Optimus Prime. And then it was on, as the humans would say.

With a animal-like roar, Megatron lurched forward, grabbing Optimus by the shoulders and roughly throwing him out the wall of the building. However Optimus managed to grab his brother's wrists in time, and kicked back, taking him with him. The wall tumbled as it if were made of building blocks, opening into the ensuing chaos outside that had been once a silent place before the fight had begun. Now it lay in ruins; bodies of fallen and injured comrades lying everywhere, many now caring as they tried to fend for themselves.

If you hadn't been paying attention to the crumbling building above, you would have been partly surprised to see the leaders of both factions come tumbling out of the building as it caved in on it self, rumbling loudly as if in pain as it came down. Anything inside would have not lived to see another day of sunlight. The smell of gun smoke and death seemed to allude the faction leaders as the fight between the two raged on, their followers quick to ignore what was going on and ensue the battle further.

Optimus finally managed to throw the warlord away from himself, the large mech landing in a large pile of rubble as the Prime stumbled to his feet wearily. Already dents showed across his frame as his cooling systems worked in over drive; it was obvious that he could have been panting from the battle if he had been able to. Instead, he pulled out his Energon sword as he tried to stand erect as Megatron stumbling to his feet, his spiked ball and chain still hanging from his arm. The warlord held a demonic look that mirrored both anger and frustration mixed into one being; a look that anyone but Optimus Prime would had keeled over because of. But the Prime managed his composure.

He did as such when his brother leapt at him with another primal roar; swinging the spiked ball at him with accuracy. Optimus was able to duck quickly under the swing, lurching forward and grabbing the slightly larger mech around his waist, tackling him down as he hacked at his side with his sword. There was a roar of agony as they hit another crumbling building, the wall easily falling apart, and would have even if it hadn't been damaged in the first place.

The structure fell over them as they crashed through to the other side. Everything was a blur to Prime; the fighting, the bodies, the killing, the violence. He was so angered, angered that he could not yet find a way to defeat his foe. Killing was never the answer, he remembered once preaching to groups of recruits when the war had first began, and long after. But Optimus Prime soon realized that even though it was not the answer, sometimes it had to be done due to the fact that those who killed for fun or no reason at all could not be stopped until they were given an end.

Maybe that was the way this battle had to end; one shall stand, and one shall fall.

They were now at the place, Optimus realized, where Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, and a few other hidden Autobots who lay in wait for ambush. However, the trap had already been sprung without a lot of things being in place; it was now a battle field just like everywhere else in the city, lying in ruins as bots fought and killed one another. The smells around him were almost enough to make Prime gag and puke any remaining substances in his tank, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was having a battle of his own.

A sudden kick to the abdomen, and then the helm, brought him back to the real world as he tried to roll away form his attacker; Megatron rolling away as he stumbled to his feet. A large gaping wound where Optimus had hacked away on him not moments before shown oddly against his armor; Energon blood leaking out greatly. He almost felt sorry for the other mech; however was more grateful that the warlord was slowed down due to the injury. Megatron began favoring that side as he stumbled back, weapon ready, as Optimus slowly rose to his feet, his processors spinning due to the kick in the helm.

"Well well, it looks as if you've finally gotten a good blow to me, _brother," regarded the foul mech, smirking with the usual evil grin of his. Words spun around the Prime's head, scenes, battles, and the likes, but optics and auds were focused on the mech standing before him. "What are you waiting for?" continued Megatron, a slight pant in his voice. "I am injured, and cannot stand or defend myself properly. What are you waiting for? Finish me off."_

_Optimus gave the other bot a quizzical look, trying to recall what his brother had said to him, and why he had said so. Since when was Megatron so easily defeated like this? Never, that was when. This sounded odd, coming from the warlord, so it was hard for the Prime to hold back the quizzical look that he ha in his optics. There was something wrong with what his brother was telling him. Unless there was something to it. Maybe he was tricking him into something._

"_There's something wrong with this picture," said Optimus aloud, standing back a moment to view his injured enemy over, obvious that he didn't believe what Megatron was telling him. Instantly he received a toothy grin from the other mech._

"_My, my, Optimus," he said with an evil tone. "What a bright bot you have become."_

_Optimus never got the time to question what he meant by that, because within seconds, he quickly got his answer._

"_Optimus, watch out!"_


	16. Part Sixteen

Bumblebee _knew_ that something was going to go wrong. He always knew it because of the feeling in his spark. He was usually right when it came right down to it, yet he was usually off by a little bit. He was still, right, though, and that was enough for others to believe it. At first, he thought that this was one of the few times he was wrong; he thought that Optimus was doing good, seeing as how he was strong and all and could kick Megatron's aft in any situation, looking back at how many times he had done so. So he wasn't worried. Not at first, at least. So he focused on what he knew he had to do: kick some Decepticon aft, like he always did. Sure, Barricade never showed back up - which was a good thing, although the Mustang was always a coward - which meant less of a worry for him, but yet at the same time that terrible feeling in his spark got worse.

And then he realized why; he was barely paying attention to the VS. between Optimus and Megatron, but knew that when Megatron looked like he had given up, looked weakened, that something was fishy. He couldn't hear a damned thing, of course; the sounds of battle and Sunstreaker's curses drowned out any luck for that. But something seemed off about the scene. As the young mech ducked an attacker before ramming a gun into his gut and fired rapidly, killing the 'Con easily, he was the one who spotted what was wrong first.

As Megatron acted as if he was giving up - which he never did, even if he was on the brink of dying - in the shadows not too far behind Optimus, a darkened figure readied a large canon-like gun and went to duck in for the kill. Bumblebee couldn't find his vocal processor; couldn't find his radio, couldn't find anything to speak. The only think he could think of was not getting there and stopping it before it was too late. The young mech lurched forward, ducking past enemies that failed at catching him, much less hitting him. He was a black and yellow blur; skidding up just as the nameless Decepticon went in for the kill at the Prime's spark chamber as he turned to see to hollered his name.

"Optimus, watch out!" came the voice of the yellow twin in fear and desperation; a complete last minute call that the Prime could not have heard any later less be dead. However, it wasn't Optimus who felt that life-taking blow, and it never would be. The scene that played before him would make any of the Autobots' sparks stop, much less

As he turned, a darkened mech was so close to him, he could feel the charged up plasma of his fusion cannons as he went to fire. But a yellow blur suddenly came in between the two mechs before the Decepticon could fire. Bumblebee barely grabbed the mech's arm to throw it when the mech fired; hitting his own lower chassis with the fire of the cannon, looking as if he had practically hit his spark, however had been aiming for the Prime's the whole time, Optimus realized. A hit that Bumblebee had been to agile as to try and stop, perhaps taking his own life in stead of letting the mech take the Prime's; shielding his leader with his own body.

Time seemed to slow as the mech and 'Bee both skidded to the ground, Bumblebee leaking Engergon as the other mech hit his held on a sharp broken piece of rubble, his helm splitting open instantly, and perhaps killing him or giving him a slow and painful. Shouts of distress came to him, and were ignored as 'Sides and 'Sunny rushed to his aid; instantly taking out Decepticons in their path. And yet, all he heard was that little spark that lye on the ground, gradually slowing down, the figure shaking as 'Bee coughed up Energon as well. And then, as Megatron began to speak, anger flashed through his systems.

"What a pity, Prime," said the warlord as he casually began to walk up to the stunned Prime, gun raised on his arm. "A sad sight to behold; a warrior giving his life to a leader who couldn't pay attention to what was going on." Megatron chuckled as he raised his gun to fire at the Prime's head, ignoring his own dead soldier. "It's too bad both of you will have to die without honor."

"Prime, watch out!" came Sideswipe's voice, both he and his brother raising their guns to fire at Megatron, hopefully before he fired on their dazed and stunned leader. However, in Prime's mind, he never got to finish his sentence.

With cat-like reflexes, Optimus turned, and cut a straight diagonal line on Megatron's nearest shoulder with his sword; earning a sound of agony and surprise from the attacker. Megatron stumbled backwards, leaving Optimus to stab through his other shoulder, anger staggering to an amazing volume that would make one afraid of the Prime from there on out if they could feel it. Anyone watching the sight would have noted that, if it weren't for the fact that Optimus was obviously seeing red, he would have seen the flash of firework-like lights erupting in broad-daylight coming, and Megatron would have never made it out of the battle alive.

Optimus stumbled forward as Megatron called for a retreat in a broken and obviously angered voice; just as the call for the Autobots to attack came from what seemed like nowhere. Something in Optimus's gut twisted; most Autobots who had seen that flash of light seemed still dazed from the blinding light as Optimus regained his sight. And just in time to realize what condition Bumblebee was in a figures rushed towards him in panic. Instantly, Optimus felt sick as he stared at the almost lifeless body; the body that had protected him when he should have _died_.

"Optimus, are you alright?"

Suddenly, the view of Bumblebee was broken by the body of Jazz; the second in command rushed to his leader's aid, an obvious frown of sadness and worry on his lips, his visor hiding his eyes where Prime's mouth guard could not. Optimus could only stare blankly at the moment at the smaller bot, as if he didn't realize that he was there in the first place. He couldn't find his vocal processor, couldn't find anything to say to the other mech. Why couldn't he speak? His eyes were obviously searching for a response, but all he could find was that terrible gut feeling that he had moments before.

And all he could hear, through the sounds of terror and shouts of command, was the angered roar of Ironhide, trying to push past other bots in order to get to his youngling.

**XXX**

"Ironhide! If you wish to stay, you _must_ calm down," ordered the medic as he tried to work on the fallen young mech.

Out of everyone else he had to patch up, Bumblebee was the worst. And out of everyone else he had to patch up, none of them had Ironhide hanging over them while the medic tried to work on them, making it harder for him to work. Ironhide merely grumbled, crouching down and gently touching the young fighter's helm. Ratchet knew better than to move Bumblebee at the moment; his systems weren't at a high enough repair to be moved unless they wished to harm him more. And Ironhide, plus all of the worried voices around them, was _not_ helping.

Ratchet had little information about what had happened; something about Optimus and Megatron, but everyone _knew_ that 'Bee knew better than get within ten feet of the warlord without a good reason; and even then, he usually took off the other way. It must have been bad, too. When Ratchet got there, Optimus seemed so lost as Jazz tried to look at him. However when Ratchet, after looking over Bumblebee, turned to call Optimus over to check him over after he was finished when he was done with 'Bee, he had disappeared, Jazz saying something about him needing to go look over everyone else.

Mikalea, lucky for Ratchet, had gone off to find Sam after seeing Bumblebee's condition; and she looked as if she was about to try and hurl at the sight. Sam would most likely freak out and say that he needed to help, too. Or at least something like that; the worst condition he had ever seen his guardian in was with no legs, and that was easy to fix. This looked as if it was pointless to try and fix. And that was never a good sign; however, Ratchet _couldn't_ give up, no matter what anyone said. He'd die trying, with his luck.

"Ratchet?" came the almost insecure and hoarse voice of Ironhide as Ratchet worked on fixing one part of the hole on Bumblebee; barely looking up when Ironhide spoke.

"Yes, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked, not looking up when he spoke either. Yet his voice sounded tired and annoyed at the same time. There was a pause, and for a moment or two Ratchet was about to repeat himself, thinking that Ironhide had not heard him when he spoke, caught up in the bot that laid on the ground, unmoving; the bot that they had planned to adopt after this was all over, if he had it through or not.

"This is my fault, ain't it?" Ironhide finally spoke in what seemed like a small voice, kneeling down beside the injured bot and still gently stroking his helm. "It's my fault that he got hurt, ain't it? Oh, I _knew_ I shouldn't've let him do this! My plans _always_ screw up like this! I can't believe I was so _careless_ with my own sparkling! How could I've been so-?"

"Ironhide!" Ratchet instantly snapped, getting the attention from the weapons speaclist due to the sudden voice. Ironhide looked up with a confused and saddened expression, only to look into the face of the med, who seemed calmer than he should have been. Maybe he was trying to be so for his future bond mate because it seemed that Bumblebee was practically dying in the medic's arms. "Ironhide," said the medic again, however this time calmly, "he'll be alright. I've stopped the leaking. Now, I need you to get a hold of yourself and get some others who are strong enough to help me get him back to base so I can fix him more properly, okay?"

All 'Hide could do at the moment was stop and stare at the medic for a moment, as if he hadn't heard a word he just said, or that he was speaking another language. However, Ironhide quickly leapt to his feet, shouting orders to those around him, wasting no time. Ratchet had to hold back that smirk that he so badly wanted to do. Well, at least he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Bumblebee if he happened to die; Ironhide was a good mech, no matter how he acted.

**XXX**

**Ironhide had sounded the order to fall back, which Optimus was glad for. He didn't know weather he could think of doing something like that on his own or not. His head was stirring, and the best he could do to make it stop was leave Ratchet to do his business and help his other comrades and see if they needed anything. His spark was pounding, he felt like he had done something wrong. Sure, he had his warriors killed before, not on his own but by their will of fighting for what was wrong and what was right. But for Bumblebee to do something such as this….. Why?**

**Optimus stood and watched many of the Autobots and humans make their way back to NEST headquarters, transforming into their alt forms to make it easier transport.**

"**Optimus, is Bumblebee gonna be alright?"**

**The voice startled the Autobot leader, making him spin around and take in his surroundings as if something were trying to kill him. However, it wasn't another bot, he realized, and quickly looked to the ground. Sam stood, a total expression of sadness and worry along his features. Something that Optimus felt that he felt he had caused. The young human had his hands in his jacket pocket, and a few scratches and cuts here and there, from what Optimus could see.**

"**It's Ratchet who is helping him," was the best that Optimus could say as he knelt down to the human; guessing that he needed a ride back to base because Bumblebee couldn't give him one at the moment, obviously. "If anyone can help Bumblebee, it's him."**

"**Yeah, I know," Sam said with a shrug and a sigh, bowing his head as if he had been doubting Ratchet of his abilities. "It's just….. Mikalea said that he took a pretty bad hit back there, and from what she said, he was in dire condition, or something like that." Sam again shrugged, looking back up to the Prime with worried eyes.**

**At first, Optimus couldn't find anything to say to that. It almost made him want to run and ask Ratchet if it was true, but that would make him uncommand-like. That, and Ratchet would most likely hit him with something if he walked so much as ten feet towards the young bot without him being online and able to know where he was. Trying to find something to say to Sam, he could find nothing except what came to his mind first.**

"**Bumblebee is strong; he will be alright," the Prime informed, receiving a small smile from the boy to say that that was enough. **

"**Thanks," Sam said, chuckling slightly. Then he asked, "Hey, you think that maybe you could give me a ride back to base? I kinda need to call my parents to see if they're alright."**

"**Of course," Optimus said, holding out a large servo so he could pick up the boy and find a better place to transform; everything around them was full of rubble, slush, and snow. "Will Mikalea be needing a lift, too?"**

"**No, she said she's getting a ride from Hound," Sam informed as he happily took the gesture to be carried across the rubble rather than have to walk and slow the large bot down. "She said that she was going to help some of the others who weren't as badly injured get going before she left." **

**Optimus nodded, making his way over fallen buildings, trashed cars, and other things that now littered the city. Prime never realized how much destruction they could bring to a planet because of their strength and fighting. He remembered back on Cybertron, where their destruction wasn't as bad because their buildings and their planet were stronger than this one was. Perhaps that was because the humans were much smaller than they were, and didn't need buildings to sustain larger life forms such as the Transformers that used their world as a battle field.**

**Maybe because they never expected their world to be torn apart because two factions were waging war on it. No, they never saw it coming. And it perhaps would never leave.**


	17. Part Seventeen

_System rebooting._

Thos words seemed like music to the yellow and black bot as he slowly awoke; keeping his optics shuttered as he didn't feel like checking where he was just yet. Everything where he was felt….. Cold. He was lying on a berth, he easily guessed. The med bay? Perhaps. Why? He was trying to figure that out. It was too quiet, and while usually this helped, it was making it harder to think. Concentrating was never a big fuse with him, and this time did not seem any different. However, thinking back to the fight, back to Sam, back to Optimus….

Frag. Quickly, it all came rushing back; luring the Seekers - and most of the Decepticons - into their trap. It all going wrong. Optimus almost getting killed by Megatron. Bumblebee blocking the hit, the blast caving into his chassis, almost killing him. If he weren't so tired, so weak at the moment, he would have groaned and tried to escape, to hide away in his room and never come out. However, that wasn't able for him; plus, he was comfortable at the moment, being covered up in a thick wool-like blanket and a couple of pillows under his head. He blamed Ratchet for that.

Suddenly, in the silence of what he believed to be the Med Bay - it was all too quiet and relaxing for him to believe that it _wasn't_ the Med Bay - there was something that sounded like metal tools clashing together nearby. It startled 'Bee enough to make him whimper and try to move around, all with a failed attempt. Instantly he felt some looming figure over to his right, as close to the injured bot as it could get without harming him.

"Shhhh," came the calm shushing voice of what Bumblebee realized to be the resident medic as a gentle servo was rested on his forehead, another on his right forearm. The young bot was quick to relax to the touch and the voice, yet not letting him know that he was fully awake. "You're fine," whispered Ratchet one last time before guessing that the young bot was alright and had settled, and his hands slipped away as the sounds of his footsteps walking away from the berth resonated in the med bay.

He wanted to let the medic know he was awake, online his optics and show him he was alright with his usual chirps and twitters, but the touches and whispers made him feel drowsy, made him feel tired. He was so comfortable, his optics already shuttered, he didn't realize that he fell quickly into a deep recharge until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Worried; that wasn't the word to describe how he felt. When they got back to NEST, unless you had an injury that was so drastic that FirstAid couldn't tend to it, you weren't allowed in the Med Bay for <em>slag<em>. Ratchet was being strict as to who could enter his domain; he wouldn't even let Ironhide, and nearly had to sedate him with a tranquilizer of some sort if he hadn't of calmed down. That left the weapons speaclist _fumed_, and as he went stomping and raging around the base, you would have been stupid in order to get in his way.

It was lucky Optimus was smart enough to stay out of the mech's way until everything was over, and they could see the injured youngling again. However, Optimus knew how Ironhide felt more than anyone, if that were possible. The memory of the young mech blocking that life-taking blast that was aimed for him. He completely blamed himself for that; he could have been watching out for him self more, could have been more careful. Not, he _couldn't_ have; he _should_ have been doing all those things, and more. And he could feel the tension with he and Ironhide, even though his old friend said that it wasn't his fault that Bumblebee had done something like that; that the young bot was trying to protect their fearless leader.

But it sure didn't feel like that way.

Everyone was worried about the young bot more then themselves, however Optimus feared that he worst was to come for him. He had taken a good hit to the chassis, hitting almost right over his spark chamber. Ratchet said he'd make it out alright, but he also contradicted himself; saying that they had to wait and see what good was to come for them. Although patient, Optimus worried when Ratchet forgot - or seemed to forget - to update those less injured and banned from the Med Bay on how Bumblebee's condition was. He half expected Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to cause even worse havoc of trying to get in there to see how he was, but the resident medic seemed so furious at the moment, he could kill anyone that came in sight. And no one had doubts that he wouldn't.

But none of those held their so called fearless leader back. While most were either resting in their berths or hanging our in the rec room, and still others who weren't injured or off patrolling the area around the base, Optimus Prime snuck out of his office and made his way silently through the halls of the NEST base. Everything seemed too eerily quiet; and while the better part of the main lights were off, long strands of Christmas lights tacked to either side of the tops of the hall ways took their place in their absence. It all looked spectacular to even Prime; colors of the rainbow flooding the lightless halls in a dazzling display that made him realize one reason as to why the humans liked these colors so much.

On his way to the Med Bay, he ran into no distractions; as stated, most others were busy healing, relaxing, or watching. Or in Ironhide's case, since he couldn't barge his way into the Med Bay, shooting down dummies - mostly the ones built for the range, if you catch my drift - at the firing range to cool off and rid his rage. So Optimus ran into no distractions. He could have sworn that he passed by Perceptor working quietly in his office with his door open, however Optimus slinked by without being caught.

He hoped that Prowl kept the override code for the Med Bay the same; he knew he wasn't going to be let in by the medic unless he was sleep walking or had gone crazy. What Ratchet ordered, it usually went down as law. Ratch' knew how to scare someone senseless if he really wanted, and could easily get his way if someone knew him enough to know that he would kill someone if he wanted to. It was sad to say that Optimus often felt frightened of the medic, however much used to his rages and how to keep him calm he was. He was just smart enough to stay on his good side.

Everything around the med bay doors was quiet; Optimus expected at _least_ a couple bots waiting outside it's doors, but then again, Ratchet probably chased anyone off with a shaking of one of his tools and colorful choice words. Again, Ratchet could be as terrifying as a Decepticon if he really wanted to. Pausing in front of the doors, the key pad dimly lighting up from the movement, Optimus stood for a moment, wondering if he should actually go in and check on Bumblebee. Ratchet hadn't updated anyone since the moment they had gotten back to base; at that was at 2:30 in the afternoon Earth time. It was now dark; 9:57 pm Earth time.

The party that they were supposed to have had gotten canceled; very few were upset, however the battle had taken a lot out of those who fought in it, and even those who had stayed behind to watch the base while everyone else was away. Sure, Skidz and Mudflap were bummed out about there not being a party, but even _they _agreed not to have it. They had said that a party without Bumblebee wasn't a party at all, which made a lot of others - humans and Transformers alike - agree to that.

Finally, Optimus agreed that it was worth the risk of getting caught to see if Bumblebee was alright or not. Ratchet was taking too long in keeping them up to date; silently the Prime punched in the key code for entrance to the med bay. The doors quietly slid open, giving him entrance. And with a quick look around, as if to make sure no one was watching him do what he was doing, Optimus Prime entered the med bay in silence, the doors quickly sliding closed behind him., leaving him to face the horror of getting caught by the resident medic by himself.


	18. Part Eighteen

Bumblebee looked so subtle in his sleep, weather it was forced upon him or not. The young bot was hooked up to a spark monitor and a tube of Engergon; he must have lost a lot of it - or at least enough of it - for Ratchet to hook him up to one of those up to someone. Where Bumblebee had gotten hit was quite obvious; Ratchet had been able to patch it up, however the new armor that he patched it up with was silver, and slightly scrappy; plus, it was dinted in slightly. But they would be able to fix that later; perhaps Sunstreaker would get him a new paint job or something for Christmas. Even if it wasn't himself, when it came right down to it, Sunny did _not_ like bad paint jobs, and for those that he was close to - which was a very few in number - he would offer fixing their paint jobs or get them a new one.

Bumblebee just happened to be one of those few.

Optimus didn't know how long he stood at those doors, but finally he found his legs and feet, and willed them to move enough to start a silent walk towards the berth that Bumblebee laid on. He lay in recharge, seeming comfortable where he lay. His chassis rose and fell lightly, his cooling systems off for the night because he seemed so warm at the moment that he didn't need them. In slumber, Bumblebee seemed like a child, so cute and innocent that Optimus wanted to do nothing but protect him and let nothing bad ever happen to him. However, he seemed to have already failed at that; Bumblebee had given his life for his leader, all because Optimus had not been paying attention to his surroundings.

\ Optimus quietly walked up to the left of the young bot; there was no machines for him to run into or accidentally unplugged, so he felt better standing there then on the other side. He stared down at the slumbering bot, his spark clenching at the sight. Why did he give his life for his leader? He could have shouted, did something _other_ than what he did. It seemed to hit the Prime now how much the bot might have cared for him. Bumblebee never did something so drastic such as this for bots who could easily come out of something or take care of themselves. There were a few times where Ironhide had been hurt such as Optimus had been, and Bumblebee could have done something such as this, but he didn't, and Ironhide pulled out just fine. Prime had been put in situations such as this, and Bumblebee hadn't been so careless like this. So why, then, did he do this?

So many thoughts ran through his mind; he knew that the bot did care for him, and at one time he looked up to him - both literally and mentally - and thought of him as a hero, although Optimus did not know how far that all of this went. Optimus _did_ care for the young bot, but up until a few years back, even a few days ago, he thought of him as family. But, thinking of the young bot, and thinking of his cute charm, his personality, how happy he tried to make everyone, he began thinking of Bumblebee as more than just family. He began to wonder if his feelings for the bot were deeper than that. No, he began to _know_ that his feelings for Bumblebee were deeper than that.

"Bumblebee," whispered Optimus, reaching out and gently touching the young bot's left cheek, gently cupping it. Bumblebee move slightly in his sleep, however turned his head to where he was pushing his head into the caress. This made Optimus smile, if only slightly. "Why did you have to do something like this?" the Prime began unconsciously asking. "Why? I know you'd protect your friends with your life, but why me? Why now?"

"If you only knew, my dear leader, if you only knew," came a voice behind him a slight chuckle, making Optimus turn his head quickly to see who it had came from. Ratchet stood, wiping off his hands with a cloth rag. Although his voice sounded calm and relaxed, his expression seemed curious as to what his leader was doing with the sleeping bot. "You know," started the Medic, slowly making his way to Prime's side, "I _did_ order that no one was to come in my med bay. So really, I have every right to knock you senseless, and to nag and such while I'm fixing what I broke."

"Ratchet, I….," started Optimus, retracting his hand from where he had it placed on the sleeping Bumblebee, trying to think of a good excuse as to why Ratchet shouldn't do all of those things to him. He knew that the medic never kid when it came to stuff like this. And he would keep his word on things like that, too.

"Ah, no worries, Prime," waved off Ratchet with a gesture of his servo, setting the rag he held on a nearby work bench; his servos didn't look as clean as they should have been, however from what had happened today, it would take a while to clean them. "I know I should have kept everyone up to date more, but I didn't feel like putting up with Mechs barging in here to make sure I was telling the truth." He gave a look to Optimus before adding, "but then again, I guess I already have mechs barging in here, weather I update or not."

Optimus flinched notably at those words; Ratchet voicing his annoyance or anger could sometimes be worse than anything he psychically threw at anyone, especially if he began using all those colorful words in both Cybertronian and English that he knew. He remembered once, after Ratchet was done scorning Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the rec room for something they had done, Sam had said that he never remembered there being so many curse words in any human language before. He also said that he learned how to say certain curse words in six different languages that day.

"I'm sorry," Optimus finally managed to apologize, something that he guessed Ratchet was trying to get out of him in the first place. He looked down a Bumblebee a moment, the young mech shifting in his sleep, yet not taking out the cords that were plugged into him, before looking back at the medic. "I just…. I didn't think I would have been able to go into recharge not knowing how he was."

"You and Ironhide _both_," replied the medic with a nod, looking down at the slumbering form with an expression that looked like a mixture of sorrow and grief. "I swear, the things that he's been sending me over the comm. because I wouldn't let him in to see 'Bee….. Well, let's just say he's not sleeping in _our_ berth tonight."

At that, Optimus smiled widely under his mask; he could picture Ratchet making Ironhide sleep on the couch in their shared quarters and locking him out of the berthroom so he couldn't get in and lye down properly. Yeah, that was defiantly Ratchet. Optimus Prime often wondered why Primus would put those two together; they were so much the same, they were like trains crashing when on the same track. When he heard Ironhide tell him that they were, as he learned that the humans would often say, going out, he was almost baffled. But he could only guess that those that were one in the same could go about without killing each other.

"But if you _must_ know," Ratchet went on, trying to wipe the smirk on his face off, "he'll be just fine. A few days of recharge and relaxing will do him in good, for the most part."

"Well that's good," Optimus said, looking back down to the sleeping form of one of their youngest Autobots. He seemed content, even though when he woke up and Ratchet would have to tell him the news about not being able to go to the Christmas party, he would be upset. But not as much as everyone else would have been if he were dead, or anything of the sort. Ratchet must have saw the emotion in the Prime's eyes as he gazed down at the now helpless youngling; he barely realized that he was doing so until the medic had spoken up.

Ratchet didn't know much about what happened, but from what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had said that Bumblebee had pretty much saved Prime's life. Why he would do something like that when Optimus could take care of himself, only Ratchet knew why. This worried him; if the secret didn't eat Bumblebee alive if he never told Optimus how he felt, then surely he would get himself killed by doing things like this until Optimus realized why, or simply put him out of duty for a long time.

"Optimus?" Ratchet said in a small and quiet voice, as if afraid to wake Bumblebee up in the first place. When Optimus turned to listen to what he had to say, Ratchet had a look on his face as if he were deciding something really important. When he spoke, it seemed that he really couldn't put a full sentence together. "I think I….. Bumblebee is… The reason…. Oh, never mind!" Ratchet shook his head, as if deciding weather or not to tell him what he wanted to say.

"What?" Optimus asked in a totally concerned voice, although not meaning to as he turned fully to the medic. "What's wrong? It is about 'Bee?"

Ratchet almost wanted to smile at Optimus, if not for the fact that he might have looked crazy in doing so. Although Ironhide was known to over react when it came to Bumblebee's well being, Optimus won when it came to the concern and worry he had in his voice. Sure, Ratchet _did_ promise that he wouldn't tell Optimus about the feelings he had for him; but it looked as if Bumblebee was never going to tell their leader, or at least get the chance. He knew how 'Bee could be, and he worried that something bad would happen to him before he could ever say anything about it. Plus, Optimus only ever called Bumblebee by his nickname when he was really concerned. And for the past few years, he must have been _really_ concerned about him.

Quietly, Ratchet gestured for Optimus to follow and lead him a good twenty feet away from the berth that for the moment held his only patient. Taking one last glance at Bumblebee to make sure he was still asleep, Optimus quickly followed the medic to hear what he had to say. It was obvious that it was important, seeing as how they were moving the conversation elsewhere incase Bumblebee woke up from resting. When they were far enough away, practically against the other wall yet could sill see Bumblebee, Ratchet gestured for Optimus to talk quietly.

"What ever you do," started Ratchet, giving him a look that if looks could kill, he would fall over and his spark would stop if he so much as mentioned this conversation, "don't tell Bumblebee I told you about this, alright?"

"Of course," absently agreed Prime, taking a last glance at the sleeping mech before looking back to the medic as he began to speak.

"Alright," he nodded. "So, you know that Bumblebee's been, well, it looks as if he's been ditching you pretty much, right? That's what Ironhide's been telling me he's been doing." Optimus nodded. "Well, there's been a really good reason as to why he's been doing that. Well, at least to him, it's a completely good reason to do so, yet he hasn't had the guts to say why to anyone else but me."

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus, tilting his head to one side. What was so terrible that he couldn't come straight up to his leader and tell him why he wasn't hanging around him like he used to back on the Ark.

"Promise you won't laugh or do anything of the sort?" asked the medic, an expression that said he would kill the Prime if he so much as snickered. Optimus nodded. "Well….. To put it together simply…. Bumblebee pretty much loves you, Prime. And not in a family way. I mean he _really _loves you, and he has for a while now."

* * *

><p>Don't ya love cliff hangers?<p> 


	19. Part Nineteen

Alright, I admit to a little bit of fluff in this chapter at/near the end. So don't yell at me for it; it seemed nice to me at the time.

* * *

><p>"Well….. To put it together simply…. Bumblebee pretty much loves you, Prime. And not in a family way. I mean he <em>really<em> loves you, and he has for a while now."

This came as a complete shock to Optimus when Ratchet had said those word. His jaw dropped from behind his face mask, and he was surprised that it didn't fall off altogether. So all this time, Bumblebee had tried to stay as far away from him as possible because he _loved_ him? Optimus didn't know weather to feel happy inside, or just completely shocked at the statement. He stood there for a moment, trying to absorb what the medic had just told him before his circuits were fried from the information.

It made some sense, sure; it was sometimes hard for the young bot to openly share his feelings with someone, especially if he just met them. Sam was the exception; those two clicked upon the boy being able to actually meet him in his bi-pedal form. The two were like brothers; Sam was the only human who could understand his clicks and twitters, and even taught him what the humans called Sign Language - as well as some of the humans such as Will and Epps around base - so he could communicate easier with anyone who couldn't understand him. It helped out a lot, everyone soon realized, since he had a better way of talking. At least he wouldn't have to use his radio to talk to others as much as he used to, right?

Other than that, Bumblebee mostly showed his feelings through touches and gestures, and received them the same. He was so used to others telling him he did well at something by a pat on the back or a high five. He could be doing fine and knowing so, but still need something, some gesture or such to let him know that he was doing good. No one could blame him; unless he was pissed, Ironhide usually let others know how he felt by his body language and gestures, and this helped others know weather to leave him alone for a little while if they wanted to keep their helms. So Bumblebee picked up on that as well, and no one minded on that, especially after he lost his "voice box."

Knowing this, Optimus could see why Bumblebee stayed away from him for so long. Perhaps he either didn't know how to show that he loved him, or was too afraid that Optimus wouldn't love him in the same way. Which was crazy; now that he could hear that Bumblebee loved him, Optimus thought of all times when 'Bee had grown up that perhaps that was the reason that his own spark fluttered every time the young mech was around him. He believed that Primus matched you with your spark mate the moment you were born, weather they were or not, and wherever they were. You just had to find them; and once you did, your spark would yearn for them until you couldn't take it anymore, and often bonded.

It all made sense now. Optimus opened his mouth to try and find an intelligent response to what Ratchet had said to him, when suddenly, Bumblebee began to move around in his berth, more than he would have if he were asleep. Ratchet gave Optimus one last look and put a finger to his lips to remind him not to tell before quickly turning and heading towards the berth, choosing the side with the machines on it. Taking what humans would call a big breath and letting it out, Optimus followed.

"You slept longer this time, I'll give you credit," commented the medic to the now waking bot; baby blue eyes looking around the room as he got adjusted to the dim light. "Just make sure you don't move around a lot; you still have things hooked into you, remember that."

Bumblebee nodded, looking dimly around at the Christmas lights that made the med bay oddly more at home than one would think. For a moment, he looked happy, Optimus noted. However, when his optics skidded across to where just above from where Optimus stood at the end of his berth, he paused and stared. That was almost cue enough for Optimus to draw back his face mask and give Bumblebee a warm smile. However, the young merely chirruped and looked away, towards the medic doing his work. Ratchet must have noticed this, and gave a look at Optimus before looking down at Bee.

"What, not happy that Optimus is paying you a visit?" asked the medic, knowing that most likely Bumblebee half expected Ratchet to not know that the Prime was there, and most likely kick him out. But the look the 'Bee gave looked to be offended, and he gave a few noises from his vocal processors to tell otherwise. "Well then, don't act like he's going to bite you," said Ratchet in a slightly order-like tone.

Bumblebee nodded his response, however went to looking down at his blanket, fidgeting with it as it kept it from looking at the Prime directly.

"So I take it you're feeling better?" asked Optimus, however Bumblebee didn't look up even after he spoke. "After the….. Blast." Even Optimus didn't expect himself to pause for a moment to find the right word that he was looking for. Sheepishly, Bumblebee nodded. "You know…. I haven't got to say thank you for what you did, either," said Prime. This instantly caught Bumblebee's attention; he peeked up slightly as he still held the blanket in his servos, showing that he was listening. Optimus could have sworn he saw Ratchet give a smile. "Really," Optimus went on. "Thank you. You….. Saved my life. I owe you a lot, I really do."

There was a pause as Bumblebee looked back down to the blanket and again began fidgeting with it. After a moment, he looked towards Ratchet and then looked slightly up to Optimus, as if shy; which the young bot rarely was, seeing as he how he was often outgoing when it came to Ironhide saying that could meet someone.

"Couldn't - let you - get - hurt," came the response through the radio, some static here and there as if he was getting bad reception. "You are - fearless leader - couldn't let you - loose the - battle." Again 'Bee looked as if he were shy as he "spoke" these words, looking down to his legs as he began fiddling around with the blanket. Optimus opened his mouth to reply, to say _something_, when Ratchet must've thought it was a good time to butt in.

"Everything seems normal so far, 'Bee," the medic said plainly, turning towards the berth as he spoke. "Although I'd wish that you stay overnight just in case, alright?" The black and yellow mech merely nodded, however still refused to look up, for fear of some sort. "Now if you don't mind, _I_ have some medical reports to fill out, where as _everyone else_ seems to have gotten the next few days off for Christmas," Ratchet went on, sideways walking from the small place he had and away from the berth. Optimus had to keep back a small laugh at what the medic was saying. "I take it you'll be alright to escort yourself out, right?" the Hatchet asked, pausing by the end of the berth to give Optimus as serious and stern look.

"Of course," the leader nodded, Bumblebee still looking down at his blanket as if it were a masterpiece of some sort.

"Good," Ratchet said, finally walking away. "I'll be in my office if you need me, alright?"

Though the question sounded more for 'Bee, Optimus could tell it was for both; the Prime _did_ take a very good beating during the battle. There was a soft twitter from Bumblebee in acknowledgement, and although the medic was not facing him as he walked away, Optimus merely nodded, his stature relaxing and his arms dropping to his sides; as if that would help Bumblebee from acting so nervous around him. When he heard the door to Ratchet's office close, Optimus looked down upon the small injured bot, who not sat back on his berth and decided to instead find more interest in the wall and other berths than his leader. Sighing, Optimus slowly made his way around to where he had originally had been by the berth before Ratchet had come in to talk to him. 'Bee instantly turned his helm to the opposite of the berth, now looking at the machines by his berth.

"You know, 'Bee," Optimus said softly, coming to a halt a few feet from where Bumblebee's head was placed on his pillow, "you _really_ had me worried." That seemed to get a bit of the young bot's attention; 'Bee pulled his blanket up a little higher as he looked down his torso, again fidgeting with his blanket. "I-I thought for a little while there that you weren't going to make it," Optimus said after a pause as he watched the young bot cautiously. Bumblebee looked up to the bot from the corner of his optic wearily; as if he was going to take everything back if he looked at him wrong. "I-I know everyone will be saying this to you at one time or another - especially Ironhide - but I truly mean it when I say -" gently Optimus placed a hand on the young mech's shoulder, who for a moment tried to get away but found it useless seeing as how the Prime was trying to be honest "- that I truly thought that I had _lost_ you. For _good_. And you don't know how much that made me died inside."

It sounded cliché and corny, yes, but Optimus had found out early in his life that love was never anything he was good at wording, and it often made him feel strange when he tried to talk about it with anyone, much less express it to anyone. Perhaps he was like Bumblebee, whom expressed his feelings through gestures and touches. Speaking of such, when those last words came spilling out, the young bot's optics instantly shot up to meet that of the Prime's, a look mixed of confusion and worry as he searched the older mech's face for answers; as if he was trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not. Finding only truth, now the young mech seemed taken aback, a small smile growing on the Prime's face. And for a moment it seemed that he wanted to believe him; a small servo went to meet the one that sat upon his shoulder, however went to take it back instantly. And yet, Prime beat him to it.

Optimus Prime never realized how small their youngest - or rather, one of their youngest, to put it simply - mech was compared to him. As his servo caught the retreating one, it was engulfed, his wrist disappearing in it as well. With a surprised expression, Bumblebee seemed taken aback at what the Prime had just done; however this time, at this touch, he didn't try to retreat from it. Instead, he stared for a moment, before looking down again, his body trembling slightly. He received a concerned look from his superior instantly.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" the Prime asked cautiously, leaning over to try and get a better look at the young mech in the hopes of telling what was wrong with him. "Do you need me to go and get Ratchet for you? I can-"

"No!" came the desperate whine from 'Bee; his door wings moving slightly as his voice was a mixture of his own and that of a radio. Sad, confused baby blue optics looked into those of dark, navy blue ones; Optimus, still leaned over the berth, could see a pained confusion in his eyes, and he almost wanted to do anything to make that go away.

"Bumblebee…..," said Optimus softly, his optics falling to the emotion of need and nearly close to that of being fearful for what the young bot before him. Slowly, calmly, Optimus raised his other servo - seeing as how the right one was still holding 'Bee's tightly, however not enough to hurt him - to gently caress the young mech's cheek. 'Bee did not flinch nor try to pull away neither his servo or cheek, however calmed down his shaking enough to stop as it seemed Optimus's voice began to sooth him. "I wish you not to take this the wrong way….. But I almost wish to strike myself for not saying this sooner than I am now, nor did I ever wish to hurt you in this way -"

"_But When I Let You Down, Look Past Your Doubt, Just Please (Please) Please, Don't Loose Your Faith in Me_ - _I'm Not Goin' Anywhere,_" came over Bumblebee's radio, obviously urging the Prime to speak on.

"Although I - _we _have been naïve for what could have become," said the Prime, a small smile slipping onto his features, "I wish to start it now." When a hint of confusion came onto the young mech's own features, the Prime said calmly, "'Bee, I truthfully said that I _care_ you, and I know you care about me in the same way, if not more. I do not wish to hurt you by turning you away, and I wish that you would have come to me sooner. I wouldn't have denied you anything, and you know it. I care too much for you to see you hurt, and I do admit, I have been thinking about you more than I should have for the past few vorns."

For a moment, 'Bee looked awestruck as to how he knew of his feelings towards his leader, and opened to mouth to try to say something, _anything_, however Optimus beat him to the punch line, if anything close to that; with a sudden movement, their lips met by Prime's first reaction, his servo slipping slowly to the back of the smaller mech's helm. A klick passed where Bumblebee was in total shock, before he seemed to relax at his leader's touch and tried to lean into the kiss, however was more held back by the few cords that Ratchet decided to leave in him just in case. It felt like everything was ended too soon, however; the kiss was broken by Prime himself, 'Bee's intakes and cooling systems working rapidly as he whine when the contact was taken away from him, one that he seemed to have wanted to keep so badly if it meant bringing him comfort. There was a large smile on that gentle face as Optimus drew back, however still leaned over the berth, taking his servo from behind 'Bee's helm.

"Did I ever mention that you look…. _adorable_ dazed?" questioned the Prime as Bumblebee sat back, looking over the older bot as he realized that Optimus pretty much confessed that he had feelings for his young soldier. Bumblebee merely gave him a scoff when he spoke, however it was a love one; a small smile crept onto 'Bee's face the longer he stared at his commander. "I know….. I know you really aren't in the correct shape to speak with me right now," started Optimus, gently pulling the servo he held in his own closer to himself, "yet I wish to talk to you later. Right now you need your rest." Bumblebee was about to protest, when Optimus cut him off. "I want you to rest, so I know that you are alright and well, okay? Now, the Christmas party _has_ been rescheduled to tomorrow evening; Ratchet said that he would let you by then because he does not wish you to miss it. Plus -" a large smile came upon the Prime's usually serious face, such as it was right now, "- even if he ordered you to stay and cuffed you to the berth so you could not escape, we all know that Jazz, and Skidz and Mudflap, would manage to sneak in here and break you out."

Bumblebee could _not_ deny that; Skidz and Mudflap would do anything to help their "older brother" if he needed it, much less break him out of the med bay when they were about to have the Christmas party, and have Jazz carry him there himself. Jazz knew when and how to make a good party, and knew that it would not be a good party when his favorite "little brother" and the best party goer around was not there to enjoy it, either. Bumblebee was glad to have such as great little family, however sometimes he wished that they would tone it down a bit due to the fact that he did not like getting his aft chewed out by Ratchet or Prowl or another of the more civil mechs of the Autobot force because of something that he as dragged into. Thinking of this, Bumblebee could not help but smile and nod lightly as to what Optimus had said, however sought it necessary to start the conversation _now_; what if they didn't get that chance later, or even at all? Optimus must have been thinking this, or must have read the expression on the young mech's face when it crossed his mind, for he spoke before Bumblebee could get his point across.

"The Decepticons are liable to not attack for another few weeks, even months, due to what we had done to them," Optimus informed. "And what I was getting at was; I wish to speak to you during, if not after, the party. Everyone has the day off tomorrow, and I know we could find a place quiet enough to talk, correct?"

After a moment, Bumblebee nodded in agreement, deciding not to pursue the argument any further; his optics were slowly starting to dim as his own tiredness began to rush over him, however he tried his best to stay awake because he didn't feel like leaving at the moment. Smiling, Optimus gently squeezed 'Bee's servo, making him look tiredly up at him again form where his helm began to nod slightly.

"You must rest," Optimus whispered only loud enough for his soon to be "boyfriend" to hear him, having to lean forward to speak into his audio. "I will leave you to recharge tonight. I will speak to you tomorrow when the time is right."

However, when Optimus went to pull away and leave, a sad sound came from the young bot's vocal processor and his small servo flipped around in it's embrace to catch the larger one and keep it to himself.

_Where Ever It Goes, I Always Know_

_That You Make Me Smile_

_Please Stay For A While, Now_

_Just Take Your Time_

_Where Ever You Go_

There was obvious sigh of defeat from the Prime, seeing as how Bumblebee was basically asking him to stay. However, when he looked upon that sad face, begging him, he couldn't honestly say no to it, not when he was still be ridden until the next orn, so Optimus merely nodded in agreement, making that tiredness return to the young bot's optics again.

"But only until you fall into recharge; then I must return to my office to finish my work from the battle, alright?" Optimus said, not feeling the need to lie to the young bot.

Nodding drowsily, Bumblebee fell back onto the berth gently, using his free servo to rub his optics; which Optimus had to admit was adorable. What was even more cute was the younger mech's yawn as he relaxed. Optimus quietly pulled up a chair big enough for a robot - although it didn't look like it could support him at all - and sat down, using both servos to clutch the younger mech's gently. And as the young mech began to slowly drift off into recharge, watching the older mech as he did so, Optimus fidgeted with him, however in a good way that seemed to further help him fall asleep; pulling up the blanket as high as it would go, tucking him in, rubbing his cheek. It seemed that the big bot was so caught up in trying to help him relax, to help him drift into recharge knowing that he was still there, that he did not even notice that he did so until a little after.

Smiling, Optimus gently stroked Bumblebee's cheek one last time before letting go of his servo and tucking it under the blanket as well. He stood up silently, making sure not to let the chair make any noise as he did so. It seemed only now that he realized that he, too, was feeling much more drowsy than he had been feeling earlier. It was perhaps the fact that he knew that the young bot - _his _young bot, he didn't care how possessive he sounded - was safe and sound and not on the verge of death. That, and they both had finally expressed to one another how they felt. Stretching, Optimus moved silently out of the med bay, knowing there was no need to contact Ratchet. Before exiting to head to his office, Optimus turned to one last time look at the sleeping mech before he left.

Bumblebee looked so peaceful in recharge; as if unafraid that anything would happen to him because of who he was around, and because he was so trusting to everyone around him. Optimus almost wanted to go back to the berth and cuddle up with him, but he knew that he both would not fit and that he refused to let his work go undone when he had to talk to the young mech tomorrow about where they stood with their feelings. Which, later he could recall, would be together, happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong> Bubbly by Colby Cablit. [I don't think I spelled her name right, but ah well.


	20. Part Twenty

Last chapter for the day. And yay, the party is almost here! I'm still trying to get that scene together, so you'll have to wait until then. Once its done, then I'll be finished with this story. I'm debating on weather I should make a squeal to it or not. So when I get to the end and you do want me to, feel free to say so. I sadly already have some ideas for it. Is that a good thing?

* * *

><p>The next day was slow before his release, however it was a happy one no doubt; Skidz and Mudflap were happy to visit him in the med bay as he waited for Ratchet to do one last check on him before he left. They both had brought him a present that they had asked Wheeljack and Perceptor to make it; it was supposed to be a surprise for the day before when he got back, however they could not wait for that night to give it to him. Inside the large box blocked by wrapping paper - which was put crudely on the box, however Bumblebee thought that it looked lovely; it was the thought that counted, right? - was a small hand held game station that both Perceptor and Wheeljack had made for both Skidz and Mudflap a few months after arriving to Earth. Needless to say that Bumblebee was afraid that it would blow up on him at any moment, he was glad that he had a lot of games given to him from 'Jack that Skidz and Mudflap already had, and that the device was wireless, letting the three play against each other from where ever they were.<p>

A while after they left, Ironhide was finally able to come barging into the med bay, knocking over anyone in his path; he even ignored Ratchet's comments as he rushed to his charge's side. He constantly asked him questions and looked the young mech over to make sure that he was alright, even though he knew that he was. After a long few moments of making sure that his youngling was alright, Ironhide crushed him in a hug, muttering to him words of fatherly love and telling him how much he had worried him when he didn't think that he would ever come back to him alive. Bumblebee was touched, and merely leaned into the hug as he listened to his guardian speak to him. It seemed the young bot was apt to fall asleep in those large arms, head against his chassis, as his guardian rocked him ever so slightly, if it weren't for the fact that Ratchet finally pulled them apart to look him over.

After being released, Ratchet sent both Bumblebee and Ironhide out of his med bay, saying that he had more important things to attend to. And, as Bumblebee knew he would, Ironhide was apt to try and follow him around and make sure that nothing bad happened to him again. It was Jazz who finally pried him away, knowing that 'Bee was getting annoyed by it, even though he didn't show it. When Ironhide went grumbling away, saying something about the shooting range, 'Bee smiled and soon was up on a conversation with Jazz, Prowl joining a bit later. And, as 'Bee thought, he was constantly "glomped" throughout the day by everyone else who decided to ask him how he was and see if he needed anything. Bumblebee merely felt at home in all this, and even when he thought that he got a break on everything that was going on, he was still found.

Bumblebee was relaxing in the main hanger for the Autobots, listening to all the commotion around him, everyone getting ready for the party that night, when he was found by his own adopted charge, although this one he didn't mind; he was worrying about Sam throughout the whole day, and was glad to see him as well. He hadn't got to see the boy since he had dropped him off with Epps during the battle; and he hadn't gotten any word on how he did. Bumblebee noticed a new scratches here and there when the boy walked up to him, a large smile on his face.

"Hey, look who's finally outta prison!" joked Sam as he stopped next to the bot's sitting form, looking as if his mouth were to fall off of his face. "Thought for a minute there you'd be trapped in the med bay forever the way Ratchet was acting."

It was 'Bee's turn to smile at that comment. He could guess that Ratchet didn't want Sam in the med bay so he wouldn't freak at the sight of his guardian pretty much mangled. Bumblebee really didn't want _anyone_ seeing him like that, really; no one liked their loved ones in the room when they were torn apart and looking as if they were going to die. Well, most people didn't want that, to say the least, nor did some want their loved ones trying to help them when they were in such a state. But it was the thought that counted, right?

"Man, you were in there for, like, a whole _day_ and a half!" continued Sam, not waiting for his guardian's response. "Ratchet didn't say a lot to us, 'cause you know, he was busy helping' _you_, but man, we thought you were all _dead_!"

Even as Sam said that, a small frown appeared on his face, however disappeared as quickly as it came back into a smile. Bumblebee paused for a moment before answering, knowing that his human still felt sad with what he had said.

_Don't, Stop You're Crying, It Will Be Alright_

_Just Take My Hand, Hold It Tight_

_I Will Protect You From All Around You_

_I Will Be Here, Don't You Cry_

_For One So Small, You Seem So Strong_

_My Arms Will Hold You, Keep You Safe and Warm_

_This Bond Between Us Can't Be Broken_

_I Will Be Here, Don't You Cry_

The song that played over 'Bee's radio as he sat up from the wall he leaned against and leaned forward made Sam's smile grow a little bit bigger; it seemed that the bot like Phil Collins more than a lot of earth artists, especially when it came to trying and expressing his feelings. Sam got the message out of that one, and could only nod at the fact, Bumblebee making small twittering and chirruping noises to keep Sam from frowning again.

"Thanks, man," Sam laughed partly, patting the Cybertronians yellow leg. As if trying to mimic him, or trying to make him feel better all the same, Bumblebee reached out a servo and patted the boy's head, making him laugh as he tried to swat away the hand. "Hey, you'll ruin my hair, 'Bee," Sam laughed as he backed away, smiling up to the mech. "And we all know how Mikalea doesn't like a messed up hair due." Speaking up the girl….

"Where's - Mikalea?" asked Bumblebee through his radio, tilting his helm to one side to show that he was questioning Sam as to why his girlfriend wasn't with him.

"Oh, she's helpin' set up the party in the rec room," he informed.

Although it wasn't necessarily a room quite yet, they had all restored to calling it that. Just like the fact that most bots like Bumblebee didn't have their own berth rooms just yet, yet they called where they slept their berth until they got one. A lot of the buildings where still being built on, and being built to where they were connected easier for each bot to go to and from without having to walk through the weather outside. The rec room was basically a large hanger being built onto, with a make shift couch for the Autobots and a large TV and a few game consoles for those who were on break or who did not have a shift at the moment.

"Wanna go see it?" Sam questioned with a smile; Bumblebee instantly nodded and went to stand up. Sam motioned for his guardian to follow as he turned to go; however, without question, Bumblebee reached down and picked up his adopted charge, as if he needed help walking. "Whoa!" cried Sam at the sudden surprise before the motion was stopped and he was at Bumblebee's chassis. Looking up at the young mech, he smiled. "Really?" he asked, standing up from where he fell off of his feet.

"Really," said a voice out of Bumblebee's radio that Sam couldn't put a face to. So he merely shrugged it off, and Bumblebee began his way to the med bay as the human leaned against his chassis, mostly so he wouldn't fall off. Not like his guardian would drop him or anything; Bumblebee just never had the best balance, even on flat surfaces.

**XXX**

As they walked, they talked about what any pair of best friends might talk about; Christmas, the battle, what Skidz and Mudflap had gotten Bumblebee for Christmas [apparently they had ranted on to Prowl about wanting to give 'Bee their present to him early, even though Prowl said it was too early to do so; they had finally won their battle - obviously - when Ironhide said that it would hurry up 'Bee's healing by cheering him up], and even what happened around base while Bumblebee was apparently out for about a day or so. And as Bumblebee walk, optics on Sam as he did so, it seemed that he didn't take notice to the hulking figure striding towards them as they walked towards the rec room.

"Bumblebee! Sam! Walking to the rec room to check on the progress, I take it?" came the deep baritone voice that startled both human and mech; however, Sam was the first to shake it off and smile widely at the Autobot leader as he closed the large gap - at least enough - between them. Bumblebee stood for a moment before shaking his helm as if to clear his thoughts and put on a happy face.

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam nodded before gesturing to the bot holding him, "That and Mikalea hasn't seen 'Bee yet, so I thought that might be nice. Right, 'Bee?" Bumblebee gave a sound of agreement and nodded. Although his mask was up and on, 'Bee could tell he was smiling behind it due to his optics.

"Well that's good," Optimus said before gesturing the DataPads in his servos. "I have work to do, so if you don't mind, I'll let you go on your way so I can get this all done before the Christmas party tonight, alright?"

"Sounds good, Optimus," said Sam. "See ya later." Sam waved as Bumblebee began to stride forward, Optimus going the opposite way.

However, just as they passed each other, Bumblebee felt a brush on his servo, making 'Bee instantly give Optimus a look. The Prime was still smiling from behind his mask, however an optic ridge was raised in joke as if challenging him to do something about it. Bumblebee merely smiled and shook his helm lightly as he looked forward again, Optimus too going back to his work. This would be a fun night, alright; especially since Bumblebee could _not_ wait until he and Optimus had that chat he was promised.

**XXX**

Bumblebee had to admit, although it was not fully finished - everyone had started before the battle erupted, however most of it was accidentally torn down in a hurry - it still looked great. Ratchet had told him that Jazz was in charge of coordinating the party, and had gotten a lot of people - humans and Autobots alike - to help him set up the place. Bumblebee was careful not to ruin anything as he walked around, having set Sam down to go find his girlfriend. And Sam was right about the tree; it was about the size of Ironhide, and Bumblebee had to wonder where they had found it in the first place. They bought it off someone who raised trees especially for Christmas, Sam explained to him.

The whole tree was decorated to the fullest extent. There were colorful lights that were wrapped around it, along with tinsel and other things as well. There were little colorful balls on it along with little ornaments such as little Santa Clauses and cartoon characters. There were also little hand made decorations that looked to be made by a small child; Lennox said that his daughter had made a few of them for the Autobots to hang. And as there were human decorations on the large tree, there were Cybertronian as well; many different ornaments that were beautiful and strange in the same way. They all seemed colorful enough to not stop looking at, and apparently many of the humans had asked the Autobots what each decorations had meant and why, and often asked how they were made as well. Which in turn made a lot of the Autobots at the base smile; their human friends seemed to want to know as much about their protectors as any Transformer wanted to know about the creatures whose planet they were staying on.

Bumblebee could relate to that; often, if Sam and Bumblebee found time alone at the outlook, they would talk about each other's races and home world - at least what Bumblebee was told of his, since he had no recollection of Cybertron except for what he was told - and Sam told him what he knew about Earth and what it had on it, and how he grew up and what family was like and what it could be. Sam's life growing up sounded pleasant, for the most part. Minus the fact of having to help an alien race and getting killed once in Egypt, of course; but even Sam often spoke good of that, saying that he gained a large family and a lot of mechs that cared about him. But some of the things that Sam told of Earth were almost disturbing enough to make Bumblebee shake in fright.

In all honestly, Bumblebee sought some similarities of Earth and Cybertron as he knew it was; before the war, there was a whole lot of crime as there was a on Earth. Sometimes mothers were unable to take care of their children, and either sent them somewhere where they could find a good home or simply threw them away behind dumpsters. Thousands were killed each year because of their beliefs; many others due to gangs and violence. Sam had even told him of a war that killed over two million people of one race due to the fact that they had a different belief than others, and because they looked and acted different; all because of one man hated them with a passion. That almost sounded like Megatron; killing people because they didn't believe what he did, because they stood in his way. There were enough monsters in the world to kill it, He was just lucky there was enough heroes to counter act those bad people, otherwise there would be nothing else to save.

_I'll Stop the Whole World, I'll Stop the Whole World_

_From Turning Into a Monster, Eating Us Alive_

_Don't You Ever Wonder How We Survive?_

_Well Now That You're Gone, the World Is Ours_

_Well Your Brought Us Strengths and Solutions_

_But I Like the Tension_

_And Not Always Knowing the Answers_

_Well You're Gonna Loose It_

_You're Gonna Loose It!_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong>

You'll Be in My Heart - Phil Collins

Monster - Paramore


	21. Part Twenty One

_Party Rock!_

_Yeah!_

_Whew!_

_Let's Go_

_Party Rockers in The House T'night_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_An' We Gonna Make You Loose Your Mind_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_Party Rockers In the House T'night_

_Everybody Just Have a Good Time_

_An' We Gonna Make You Loose Your Mind_

_We Just Wanna See Ya Shake That_

'Bee had to admit that Sideswipe made a really good DJ. Not that he doubted his abilities; while Sunstreaker made a great artist in terms of drawing, 'Sides found his passion in the art of music. So it was only natural that Jazz chose Sideswipe to be the DJ. Of course, that kept him sober so he could watch over his brother so he wouldn't get too over energized and could get to their berth safely without hurting himself. And so, Bumblebee was having a little too much fun at the party as lingered around the rec room, talking with others and having a good time, as the song currently played suggested. He liked how many mechs mingled with him, or tried to; he couldn't count how many laughs he had shared, nor the random conversations that were struck up. By the end of the night, he felt dizzied and tired; Ratchet had given him only a small amount of Mid-Grade, saying that he couldn't drink a lot of High Grade, and Bumblebee refused to drink Low Grade because it tasted terrible.

The Mid-Grade, Bumblebee learned, wasn't the full case of the problem; he still felt tired from the hit he had taken, and was still recovering from such. Plus, if there was anyone that he hadn't greeted earlier that day, now was the time. He was actually really happy to see a lot of his friends, and was glad to know that they were okay. That, and every time a "good" song came on, Jazz always dragged him up on the dance floor for a friendly dance, seeing as how Prowl wasn't all up to that sort of stuff. Well, dancing to human music, anyway. If it had to do with classical Cybertronian music - meaning slow songs that Jazz couldn't handle dancing to because they were too slow - Prowl was all up for them; yet Jazz always managed to decline and run off. Weren't they supposed to be bonded or something? They were totally opposites in every way. Then again, just as the same attracted, so did the opposites, right?

Bumblebee finally found himself collapsing on the make-shift couch of the rec room, the music now toned down a bit to his liking. The couch - as well as a few make shift Cybertronian chairs - have been moved to the back or sides of the rec room, so anyone who needed rest could get it. At least his processor was no longer pounding, right? Leaning back and slightly over onto the "arm" of the couch, the mini-bot sighed; he had almost had enough for one night. Will seemed to have agreed with that statement earlier in the night; he had brought his daughter and wife - mostly his wife if only to actually _meet_ the Autobots - earlier that day after opening presents, and, after a day of play, Annabelle passed out during the beginning of the party. At least Hound was nice enough to stay sober and drive them home. Ironhide had been quite the opposite, sadly enough. However, Bumblebee had to admit that Ironhide had to be one of the funest drunk he'd ever met.

"Tired yet?" asked a familiar voice as a figure sat down next to him on the couch. Bumblebee didn't even need to turn to tell it was Wheeljack; his fins glowing in the dim light as he spoke pretty much gave him away. 'Bee could only give a slight huff in recognition, too tired to try and say anything, nor to move his head. "I'll take that as a yes," Wheeljack chuckled, setting his empty Engergon cube on the makeshift side table on his far side. "At least Ratchet was willing to let you out for this, right? I mean, he could've locked you up in the med bay for the next three weeks for what happened."

"Don't joke around with things like that!" whined a child's voice from Bumblebee's radio as the young mech finally managed to try and pull himself up, resting his torso on the back of the couch as his helm lolled to face the older mech. A large smile played on the mechanic's facial features.

"Well it's true," said Wheeljack with a shrug.

And sadly, 'Bee knew that it was true. If Ratchet had his way, he _would_ have been locked away for longer than he had wanted. But Ratchet was merely looking out for his own good and to make sure that he got better. He was a good medic like that, even if he constantly threw wrenches and other tools at mechs he was mad at. He was almost glad that he now have the medic as personal back up, too; at least if Sunny and Sides were bothering him again. He couldn't do much with Skidz and Mudflap, seeing as how Ratchet had pretty much fully adopted them as his own. But, Bumblebee knew he could handle them on his own; they were both half his size, and easy to pick up, one in each servo.

"I still can't believe he and Ironhide are planning to, well, _bond_," 'Jack went on, taking Bumblebee from his thoughts. "I mean, is it just me or are they like two trains colliding?" Bumblebee shrugged, which seemed enough for the mechanic. "Ah, well, at least they're finally serious about it after all these millennia, huh? I also know of another surprise they're thinkin' a givin' tomorrow-" Jack smirked at this one, looking at Bumblebee, however a good one, "- and I heard it was 'bout _you_." Bumblebee perked up at this one, however his helm moved very little. "I don't know the whole entrails of it, but you didn't hear it from _me_, alright?"

Bumblebee nodded happily; knowing Wheeljack, if it was something good, them it must have been something good enough to try and listen in to. That was Wheeljack for you; any more ninja - and less explosive on his own experiments - then they'd be able to send him into Decepticon territory and blow them to pieces. Without blowing himself up, of course, which would be almost useless/pointless; Wheeljack almost _always_ managed to blow himself up at some point, even when he never meant to, however that was the fun part of Wheeljack. "You never learn until you try," was what he always told Ratchet every time he entered the med bay. And the sad truth was that he never had managed to blow himself up in the same way twice. Nor had he ever came into the med bay with the same exact injuries, either.

"Now if you don't mind," 'Jack grunted, rocking slightly to stand up off the couch, "I have a certain microscope that I need to get onto the dance floor. See ya later, 'Bee!"

Bumblebee smiled at the thought as he waved Wheeljack goodbye, the mechanic heading to the opposite side of the room where Perceptor sat having a chat with Prowl and a slightly buzzed Ratchet as yet another earth rock song came on; although both pretty smart, Perceptor seemed _much_ more mature than Wheeljack did. At least in a sense, due to the fact that Wheeljack himself acted like a child while Perceptor tended to try and keep his bonded on the ground. They were an odd couple, as well as were a lot of the bonded - and soon to be bonded - on base. But honestly, Bumblebee couldn't ask for better; it was truth that Wheeljack made a _hilarious_ grand-creator. Even though Ratchet said that he was bad for everyone's health, but still. He was the best.

Bumblebee couldn't register how long he sat there alone on the couch as tiredness kicked in; perhaps it was the fact that he needed more recharge then usual due to the fact that he was still healing; that, and he had some mid-grade. He didn't doubt that Ratchet had snuck some sleep aids into the mix just for Bumblebee; knowing that the small mech would have some troubles going to sleep that night because he was in forced recharge for so long. Then again, the Christmas party seemed to help a lot; there was a lot of dancing and talking to friends. It was honest that he couldn't feel any happier at the moment, getting to see everyone, to talk and the likes. Sighing, the mini-bot relaxed a bit more on the couch, his head bobbing to one side. He was almost content to falling asleep right then and there, however he almost knew better; Ironhide was happy getting energized, and would be unable to find his charge a comfortable place to sleep for the night. But he could almost care less at the fact. As stated before, he was pretty comfortable.

"Aw, you can't be falling asleep already," came a deep baritone voice with a slightly whined and teasing pitch.

For a moment, Bumblebee thought that it was Wheeljack coming back to sit down and visit with the young bot; the song had changed, and it was much more upbeat than the last. However, he quickly realized that the voice was deeper than Wheeljack's. Slowly looking up as best he could, he realized that he was being towered over by none other then Optimus Prime. He had his mask off, and was showing off a small smile as he looked down at the small bot. He looked partly amused at the mech falling asleep on the couch.

"I'll take that as a yes," Optimus nodded as Bumblebee tried to sit up on the couch; he did quite good, managing to use the arm rest as leverage. "So I take it that you are having fun?" Optimus asked conversationally, looking out towards the crowd.

_Yeah, Ah-Ah You Know What It Is_

_Ev'rythin' I Do I Do It Big_

_Yeah, A-Ah, Screamin' That's Nothing_

_What I Pulled Off The Lot, That's Nothin'_

_When Ya See Me Spend Mah Time Ya Know Ev'rythin'_

_Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow_

_I Put It Down From The Whip T' My Diamonds_

_Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow_

"Again, I'll take that as a yes," Optimus replied, giving the young mech a large smile along with a raised optic ridge.

He knew that if Bumblebee could, he would have helped Sideswipe in DJ'ing the occasion, however Ratchet had him on light duty, and that even meant for the party; 'Bee had barely been drinking mid-grade, and already he was down and out. Ah, it was almost the end of the party, and he was still recovering - apparently Bumblebee had a large scar on his chassis when Ratchet was finished repairing him, however had it removed by painting over it, which he did nicely. It was a good thing that Sunstreaker wasn't the only one who could do good paint jobs; otherwise the easily enraged twin would go nuts with everyone asking him for a paint job. Plus, anyone who would happen to need a paint job would often happen to be in the med bay was well. Saved time, at least.

Bumblebee merely nodded at Optimus's reply, trying his best not to slump over; Primus, since when did he ever feel this _tired_? Optimus must have seen this, for as the next song came on, gently Optimus awkwardly bent over to where he was somewhat talking to his audio.

"You want me to help you go and lay down?" asked the Autobot leader. "I would feel bad in leaving you here to simply fall onto the floor. Plus, I believe that that would be pretty embarrassing, don't you think?"

After a moment of thought, Bumblebee nodded; at least lying somewhere more _comfortable_ would be better than lying on the floor awkwardly, better yet with his aft in the air. He had seen a few bots on High Grade who had passed out with their afts in the air. It was funny enough to watch someone _else_ do such, but if it was yourself…. Well, he really didn't want to land in that situation. Carefully setting the young mech's Mid Grade to the side, Optimus put his arm around Bumblebee's waist and gently helped him to his feet; 'Bee's legs nearly giving way in the process. Optimus had to admit, his own processor was _pounding_; and he never much High Grade. Perhaps it was from the music; Sideswipe knew how to get someone's attention when it came to music, which often annoyed other bots from time to time. It was just a good thing that he was the more _sane_ of the twins. At least, within he and his brother. Not a lot could be said for Skidz and Mudflap, earnestly.

As the music changed to one of an slow Cybertronian song, Bumblebee was almost apt to ask Optimus to dance, however he was already in this state, and he didn't know how much longer he could stay standing, with or without Prime's help. With his luck, he would only embarrass himself more than he was doing at the moment. And he didn't feel like doing anything of the sort at the moment. They exited the rec room out into the cold very quietly; Bumblebee shivered in the cold wind, trying to find some warmth in the mech helping him by drawing himself closer. Optimus willingly accepted; Bumblebee standing more erect as he was pulled closer to Optimus' side.

"Talk about this weather," muttered the Autobot leader to no one in particular, gazing at the shadowy casted sky filled with clouds and promise of more snow; there was already a considerable amount on the ground, at least enough for those that didn't help set up for the party earlier - aka Skidz and Mudflap - to have a snowball fight. "It isn't anything like Cybertron used to be, you know," Optimus carried on as they neared the main hanger, Bumblebee happy that they were already near warmth again. "Cybertron was always warmer than this. And I mean _always_."

Bumblebee smiled as Optimus rambled on; the great leader seemed to do that from time to time when he was reminiscing something or on a subject that he really liked to talk about. Although he didn't know much about Cybertron itself, he had always heard stories about how it was such a great place. Sure, he was sparked on his home planet, yet he was taken off it during the height of the war before he could grow up on it. A lot of his elders always told him stories of it and what it was like; sometimes those like Prowl or Jetfire taught him it's history and such. There wasn't much that he _didn't _know, it seemed; yet there was a lot he had to learn. Optimus had once told him that they could go back to Cybertron, when the war was over, and when the planet healed. What Optimus meant by that last one, Bumblebee really didn't know. And he didn't know weather to ask about it or not.

"Well, at least it's warmer in here," commented Optimus as they entered the main hanger; all of which was completely deserted, save for the few machines here and there that the humans brought in for all different reasons. Gently Bumblebee tugged him in the direction where he could set the younger mech down gently, partly limping as he did so. "Right here?" asked the older both when they stopped near the wall, by a pile of Cybertronian-sized blankets and pillows.

Bumblebee nodded. Gently, Optimus sat the smaller bot down on a make-shift berth that simply consisted of a few layers of thick Cybertronian-sized blankets on the floor, with some pillows and more blankets next to it. Once Bumblebee settled in, he grabbed two of the pillows and put one behind his back and another behind his back; then he grabbed a blanket and spread it out over his legs, making sure not to miss his peds. As he did all of this, Optimus seemed to smile down at him, still partly bent over from how he set the bot down. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"So I take it you're alright then?" Optimus asked, standing straight as Bumblebee patted his legs happily when they were covered. Bumblebee looked up and nodded happily. "Well, I guess I'll leave you be, then," said the Prime, and turned to leave.

However, he was stopped but a servo suddenly reaching up and intertwining with his. Turning around and looking down, Bumblebee had a sad expression on his face, like he expected more out of the Prime…. And then if the subject had hit him any more, Optimus would have been on his aft. He felt like one at the moment, too, really; he had almost forgot because of all the work he had to do because of the sudden raid and the party and things. Squatting down, Optimus gave Bumblebee a slightly concerned look.

"Are you sure? Right now?" asked Optimus, gently touching the younger mech's shoulder in comfort.

However Bumblebee simply leaned into the touch as light blue optics searched the Prime's face for what seemed like answers. That was an answer enough. Sighing, Optimus gently scotched Bumblebee over to the now small pile of blankets next to him and tried to sit down next to the small bot. It only ended up in Bumblebee half way in the Prime's lap, however, and the young mech giggling at the fact that they were in such a situation. Well, at least he was entertained; and Optimus couldn't help but smile when Bumblebee began giggling, either. He seemed like such a little child, even though he had almost skipped his childhood because of the war. A childhood everyone wished so much to give back to him and the other young bots around base. A childhood that was terrible to get back in the first place.

"Are you there? Hel_lo_!" came a funny voice from Bumblebee's radio; a voice that made Optimus want to question him further on it, however held back the thought of doing so. Optimus really didn't even realize that he had been spacing off, either; he had to admit that he was quite comfortable sitting next to Bumblebee, and quite warm, too.

"You know, Bumblebee, I do care for you," started Optimus, trying to find the right words to say without seeming too sappy or weird while talking like this; even though he knew how much the young bot cared for him, and not in the way he first thought. Bumblebee nodded when Optimus spoke, leaning back onto the pillows behind him. "And I do not wish to hurt you," went on the Autobot leader. "And like I said in the med bay, I cannot deny that I _do_ care for you. But you have to admit, my job isn't easy. I could get suddenly offlined because of what ever reason, and as I said, I do not wish to hurt you in any way."

Bumblebee seemed to shutter even before Optimus was finished speaking; the sight of Prime's dead body because Megatron killed him rand through his processor. It was all for protecting Sam, that was true, and he couldn't thank Optimus enough for that; but even then, 'Bee still had Optimus on his mind, and could only hide his feelings when he found out that their leader, whom they had molded to be what seemed like indestructible, had died. He had a charge of his own to look after during that time, right? Plus, Sam had been a marical worker when he had managed to bring Optimus back to life.

"See what I mean?" asked Optimus when he realized that Bumblebee had shuttered; gently putting his arm around the young bot for warmth and comfort. Bumblebee leaned into the Prime's torso, into his warmth as he spoke. "I really wish to make it work, little 'Bee, I really do, but-"

_If Only You Could See_

_That I'm The One Who Understands You_

_Been Here All Along So Why Can't You See_

_You Belong With Me, You Belong With Me_

Bumblebee seemed on a role tonight with all the songs he was able to find and use to express himself with. Perhaps he chose a bunch of songs to use to "talk" with the Prime with to make it easier for them both. Yet that seemed highly unlikely. Looking down, Optimus was about to try and finish his sentence when he was again cut off, however not by the sound of any music being played, or anyone barging in on them unsuspectingly. It was Bumblebee's turn to steal a kiss, it seemed; for as the Prime looked down to speak, the young mech seemed to have enough nerve to lift himself up and touch lips with the Prime. Optimus made a sound of surprise, however instantly relaxed into the kiss as Bumblebee already had; gently wrapping a strong arm around him, the other lifting a servo behind the young mech's helm.

By the time they both managed to pull away, which for both also seemed too early, Bumblebee seemed dazed by what he had done, Optimus managing a small smile at the look. And strangely, 'Bee also appeared content with the seemingly small gesture that he had made. Optimus could see clearly the young mech's answer as well; there was no taking no for an answer unless Optimus happened to fall over in that minute and offlined permanently. Bumblebee could always be the persistent one if the situation - or rather _any_ situation - arose; he never gave up unless he was down completely, everyone of his limbs ripped off and his helm put on a mantel [well, maybe not _that_ much], just like Ironhide always was and would be.

_Because You Are The One_

_The One Who Lies Close To Me_

_Whispers Hello I Miss You Quite Terribly_

_I Fell In Love, In Love With You Suddenly_

_Now There's No Place Else I Could Be_

_But Here In Your Arms_

Again came another song from Bumblebee's radio; Optimus guessed that he had gotten used to talking with it long enough to know what songs would help him express his feelings other than him having to use gestures. And they usually helped, too; at least, if you knew the meaning of the song.

There didn't seem to be any rejecting or trying to decline the thought; Optimus _did_ want this, no matter how hard he tried to deny the fact that he didn't want to hurt Bumblebee from anything that would happen in the future. Yet by denying 'Bee of not letting him see affection from the one thing he seemed to care about most - at least that was how Optimus sought it - it seemed to torture him. At least it had, before Optimus seemed to no longer hold back the fact that he cared about the yellow bot more than he could process, and always had a better feeling in his spark now that he told the little mech. Bumblebee seemed just as content; while Optimus was still dazed from what he had done, Bumblebee had squirmed up so that he was practically in the larger mech's lap, helm against chassis, seeming to be enjoying the moment that they were caught up in. And honestly, Optimus couldn't ask for him any other way.

So this meant they were together? Optimus hadn't said anything else since he was practically glomped by the young bot, and as he had said, he was willing to make a try and be together with the bot. He couldn't deny the feeling in his spark every time he was around, especially recently; and now, being a berth for his now so technically "partner", his spark was pulsing. There was no hiding it, either, and wouldn't have been surprised if Bumblebee felt pulses trickling onto his helm from where it laid comfortably on his chassis. And he had to admit, Bumblebee was cute; especially with the pouty-faces that he made when he was trying to get his way. None of this was possibly running through the Prime's processor, however he knew that he was making the right choice; Primus knew when to make the right choices when it came to who you were going to be bonded to, even _if_ Optimus believed that Bumblebee was still a little too young for it. But something that he knew he cared about, _knew_ that he would want to spend the rest of eternity, weather it was worth it or not, was always worth waiting for.

"You know," Optimus practically croaked, stretching slightly under the weight he had on them as if he had been sitting too long; the bot that sat on him made a noise of annoyance and discomfort when his bedding, "It's not really good for my joints to sleep out on hardened concrete like this, no matter how many blankets there are underneath." Bumblebee gave the Prime a worried look, however the blue and red mech continued with, "And I bet you would catch a virus from being even in here. Did Ratchet say anything about you being able to spend the night in a berth that's _not_ in the med bay?"

For a long moment, Bumblebee stared up at his face with a confused look, as if trying to think something over. And then it hit Optimus; was he going too fast? He hadn't been in a real relationship in a millennia, before the war ever started. And he hadn't felt love in so long, especially with something so precious in his lap that it seemed so fragile that the slightest movement would break him. Not that Bumblebee was weak; he was, after all, one of the strongest fighters in the Autobot force, and great at sleuthing. But sometimes it was hard to remember how young Bumblebee, and even Skidz and Mudflap, were, because everyone had been fighting in the war for so long, many had been forced to grow up so quickly and learn how to fight..

"I-I'm not going to fast, am I?" Optimus finally managed to ask with a worried look when Bumblebee still seemed to be contemplating the offer. "I-I didn't mean to rush anything, you know. It's just…" Optimus trailed off, guessing that Bumblebee had gotten the point. After another moment of silence, Bumblebee finally found some voices that suited him.

"You're not - gonna - try nothin' - right?" came a series of voices from Bumblebee's raid that blended into a question; although it sounded serious, there was a jokeful expression on his face as he waited for his answer. Optimus only smiled, gently - and slowly, as if he was afraid that the wrong movement would trigger a terrified response - reaching up to cup the young mech's cheek.

"Nothing that you don't approve of," replied Optimus in a quiet voice, smiling larger when Bumblebee leaned into the caress. In that next moment, two arms wrapped up around Prime's thick neck, small body cuddling up to the larger one, as if ready to go. "Now you can't think that I'll carry you all the way there with how sore _I_ am," started Prime, trying to sound serious; yet he couldn't keep the chuckle that escaped his vocal processors as he wrapped his arms around the young mech again.

And there it was; Bumblebee looked up with the best "pouty face" he could muster up, optics saying, "And I'm the one who took a shot for you; you _owe_ me!" And sadly, Optimus could never deny that face no matter how hard he tried; nor could any other grown mech besides Prowl, Perceptor, Ironhide, Ratchet, and a few others who knew better. "It takes endurance," Ironhide had told him; Optimus remembered, yet on the other hand, it was Ironhide who always fell for those faces when Bumblebee was first brought to their care. Ironhide blamed it on 'Bee being an orphan, however anymore Bumblebee was no orphan; he was exactly the opposite, no matter what anyone tried to tell him or anyone else.

Groaning and muttering a few choice words, Optimus managed to use the wall to slide up, holding onto Bumblebee tightly as he did so. The young mech giggled, obviously entertained by the fact that he was going to be carried - what the humans called bridal style, none the less - to the Prime's berth; that, and the mid grade was enough to make him tired enough to find almost anything funny. Optimus was just lucky that 'Bee was cute and injured, otherwise he would have made him walk all the way there. Optimus stumbled a few steps, making his way out of the blanket that had been thrown on him when Bumblebee crawled onto his lap, simply leaving it there as he walked on. The distant sound of music seemed to slowly fade away; Optimus knew that the party was meant to stop at eleven pm Earth time, yet Jazz was knew to be a partier and didn't even bother with ending times. But that was Jazz; stayed the same even after they brought him back from the dead.

For a minute Optimus thought that they were the only two that had managed to ditch the party and weren't in their designated sleeping areas, he and Bumblebee. There was a noise nearby on the hall leading to the quarters for those who were given quarters. Bumblebee was still giggling lightly in his arms, however stopped when he, too heard the noise. Optimus paused for a moment listening for a moment, before realizing who it was. He didn't even need to see the owners of the voices to realize who they belonged to, however stepped backwards from going to his own quarters to see what was going on.

"Ironhide, you _douche_, you _know_ I can't keep supporting your weight," came the serious voice of the resident medic, however it was obvious that he was trying to hold back a slight giggle as he stumbled slightly under the weight of his lover.

"Yeah, well….," came the drunken response of the weapons speaclist, obviously too over energized to try and think of a good response to that.

Optimus backed up into view in time to see Ratchet in the main part of the hanger, gently shoving Ironhide away for probably the nth time. But, being over-energized, that gentle shove sent the large mech stumbling hard into the wall, most likely leaving a dent for someone else to repair later. Giggling, 'Hide merely stumbled back up onto his feet, not seeming to feel the hit. Yet he would tomorrow, when the hangover came and the drunken feeling left. He was about to say something to Ratchet, a drunken comment, when he seemed to notice the colors blocking their path. Smiling, Ironhide stopped, nearly falling over as he greeted them.

"Hey, Prime! What're - hiccup - what're _you_ doin' 'way fr'm th' party so early?" Ironhide asked, stumbling over to him; Ratchet having to quickly follow after his soon to be bonded and trying to make sure that he didn't fall over.

"From getting away from drunks like you!" Ratchet said sternly, however a smile on his face as he said so.

Optimus smiled, turning slightly to face the two. An optic ridge was raised on Ratchet's features as he finally seemed to notice the luggage was carrying; Bumblebee had gone quiet, head against the Prime's chassis, his arms curled up into his own chassis as he laid there, tired playing in his body language as he watched what played out wearily. Ironhide seemed to care less, however, as he seemed to go on off of what Ratchet had been saying as he leaned against the medic.

"Yeah, well yew still keep me," the mech drawled, a stupid yet funny smile playing on his face as leaned against the medic a bit more, as if loosing his footing all together. "An' tha's a good thin', _right_?" Ratchet sighed in slight annoyance, rolling his optics as he seemed to forget about Bumblebee for a moment.

"Yeah, well, anymore using me as a _crutch_ you'll be sleeping in your _own_ berth tonight!" informed the medic as he gently shoved - or as gently as he could to the large, drunken mech - off of him, sending him stumbling yet again into the nearby wall. And again it seemed to do little but hurt the wall it self; later hurting Ironhide when he had that hangover in the morning.

"Aw, ya kno' ya _love me_," crooned Ironhide, stumbling back over to Ratchet to give him a playful shove; which accordingly did not much to the medic except for rock him a bit. Another stupid smile and Ironhide looked at Optimus was if he was going to say something. However, his optics narrowed for a second before brightening again. "Well, 'ey, 'Bee, didn't see ya thare," he slurred, obviously just now seeing the mech that Optimus Prime held so easily in his arms. Bumblebee gave a slight twitter in response, however gave a confused look up to Optimus, who only could shrug in response. Ironhide opened his mouth to say something else, when Ratchet butt in.

"_Well_, it's been fun seeing you all," Ratchet said earnestly, quickly moving behind Ironhide and gently pushing him past Optimus, "but we really _must_ be going to my berth, otherwise Ironhide won't be able to stand anymore, and obviously I won't be able to carry him there, thus leaving him on the floor."

"Shoot, Ratch', ya know ya'd drag me thare," chuckled the black as he was pushed along the hallway, opposite of where Optimus was meant to be heading.

"See you two tomorrow," called Ratchet as they neared the corner. "An' I mean it this time, Bumblebee!"

"G'night, Ratch', night, Ironhide," Optimus replied after them, chuckling lightly.

Bumblebee _never_ missed an appointment with the Hatchet, even if the medic had to drag him there himself; it was just the way the medic bot worked, sadly enough. Optimus was almost surprised that the medic couldn't simply _scare_ or _threatened_ the whole Decepticon Army into submission. He did that a lot to the Prime, sadly, and to almost every other mech on base. That was the way he showed he cared, even if it was a little over-board. But sadly, no one would like their medic any other way; if that were so, everyone would be in _terrible_ shape.

**XXX**

Bumblebee hadn't realized when he had fallen asleep in Optimus's arms; or when he had fallen asleep at all, really. One moment they were talking to Ratchet and a very over-energized Ironhide, and the next, he was in a berth, curled up to the Prime happily, tucked up in warm blanket as he clutched onto the mech's side. Optimus had a strong arm around him, keeping him close and sometimes unconsciously rubbing his back in his sleep. It was quite cute; he hadn't a clue that Optimus sometimes talked in his sleep, and even "snored" from time to time. It was really cute, to tell the truth. Bumblebee wasn't the one to be with a lot of mechs, and honestly hadn't been in a relationship until now. And honestly, Bumblebee couldn't be happier as he laid there, listening to the intakes of the larger mech that seemed to soothe him so much.

He hadn't been in Optimus's quarters before; he had Ironhide's a few times when running errands for him or giving him spare parts, Ratchet's twice for repairs when the medic left a few spare parts for the mini-bot. Bumblebee wondered if he would get invited into these quarters again the next night; he was really comfortable, seeing as how it was better than sleeping in the _main_ part of the hanger waiting for his own berth room to be built. Not that he was complaining; at least he was the first to get up and fight if the base got attacked. Then again, _he_ would be the first one attacked if the base got attacked as well. Bumblebee was never the one to worry about those things, seeing as how he had been fighting in the war longer than he could remember. And he had those who cared about him to watch his back; Optimus expressing his true feelings now were just a bonus, and was glad to finally find someone to care about more than just family.

Slowly drifting back into recharge, the small mech curled up into the side of Optimus Prime, clutching unconsciously onto the blue and red chassis armor as he did so. Slowly drifting off, 'Bee wondered how long this relationship would last; he hadn't any experience in having a relationship before, and he didn't know about Optimus. But, knowing his fearless leader, he wouldn't be the one to make the yellow bot sad; in fact, he would do anything to make him happy, it seemed. It was a slow realization that would kick in in the morning, but for now, comfortable lying against the large frame, feeling that strong arm wrap tighter around him, Bumblebee slowly fell asleep, uncaring about anything except for the mech who held him so tightly as if he would loose him at any given moment.

And in their world, it was possible.

_There's A Place Off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I Used To Sit And Talk With You_

_We Were Both 16 And It Felt So Right_

_Sleepin' All Day, Stayin' Up All Night_

_Stayin' Up All Night_

_There's A Place On The Corner Of Cherry Street_

_We Would Walk On The Beach In Our Bare Feet_

_We Were Both 18 and It Felt So Right_

_Sleepin' All Day, Stayin' Up All Night_

_Stayin' Up All Night_

_If I Could Find You Now, Things Would Get Better_

_We Could Leave This Town and Run Forever_

_Let Your Waves Crash Down On Me_

_And Take Me Away Today, Yeah_

* * *

><p>Whoo hoo! I is done! How d'ya like <em>that<em>? A lot, I hope. Well, anyways, I feel good about this. I _might_ do a squeal to this, and almost wanna do a prequel where we find out what happened to Bumblebee as a Sparkling and stuff. Also, just to clarify: Wheeljack really isn't 'Bee's "grandpa"; 'Bee just kind of adopted him of that. Like Ironhide is technically 'Bee's "dad", although they really aren't related. What, people can't make up family when they don't really have one? XD

Man, is it just me, or am I using too many songs in this chapter?…. Nah, it's just me. XD At least I can get my point across. Or rather, 'Bee's. xD

**Songs Used:**

**Party Rock Anthem - LMAFO**

**Black and Yellow [Remix] - Wiz Khalifa Ft Wale, Tyga, Young Jeezy, Maino, Fabolous & T-Pain**

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**

**Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye**

**Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard**


End file.
